Bloodlines 2: The Next Generation
by country-grl20
Summary: Dylan Hiwatari, Kai's son, is now 17, but nothing is as it seems and suddenly his life turns upside-down. Someone from his parents' past comes back into the limelight and starts causing trouble. Plus Megan's past comes back to haunt her with a vengeance.
1. OC Info

I just wanted to outline how my OC's are related to the other characters and list the bit-beasts and their elemental powers, so here you go!

The parents, followed by their ages, are listed first, followed by what city they live in and then their children with their ages.

Brooklyn(41) and Elli(40) Masefield - Paris :Isabella - 15 and Luke - 12

Kenny(38) and Heather(36) Saji - Sydney :Elise - 14 and Dan - 12

Max(39) and Emily(39) Tate - NYC :Cody - 16 and Brianna - 11

Tyson(39) and Hilary(39) Granger - Tokyo :Sean - 16 and Fiona and Madison - 11

Ray(41) and Sarah(39) Kon - London :Matt - 17 and TK - 13

Tala(41) and Julia(39) Valkov - Madrid :Luna - 15 and Ken - 11

Megan(39) and Kai(41) Hiwatari - Moscow :Dylan - 17 and Seth and Mathilda - 13

Tina(38) and Aaron(38) Valkov- Dublin :Lily - 17 and Jake - 11

Daichi(36) and Yuna(36) Sumeragi - Seoul :Taichi and Taylor - 13

Alex(40) and Emma(40) Pettyfer - Stockholm :Kyle - 15 and Zelda - 12

Hiro(48) and Dorothy(45) Granger - Vancouver :Caroline and Morgan - 13

Johnny(41) and Helen(38) McGregor - Amsterdam :Quinn - 14 and Ally - 11

Pat(28) and Millie(26) Granger- Washington DC :Kari - 6 and Kara - 2

Then we have a list of the character's bit-beasts.

First is the name of the blader, followed by their bit-beast's name, then the element, then what type of animal the bit-beast is.

List of Bit-Beasts:

Megan- Drakima- Air- Winged Horse

Kai- Dranzer- Fire- Phoenix

Dylan- Wyvern- Light- Falcon

Seth- Wilda- Thunder- Unicorn

Mathilda- Eva- Lightning- Unicorn

Tyson- Dragoon- Air- Dragon

Sean- Adela- Thunder- Jaguar

Fiona- Pyro- Fire- Dog

Madison- Aqua- Water- Cat

Ray- Driger- Lightning- Tiger

Matt- Aelia- Ice- Polar Bear

TK- Bion- Air- Gryphon

Max- Draciel- Water- Turtle

Emily- Trygator- Water- Alligator

Cody- Bruno-Earth- Bull

Brianna- Rin- Ice- Porcupine

Tala- Wolborg- Ice- Wolf

Julia- Thunder Pegasus- Thunder- Winged Horse

Luna- Elfin- Ice- Winged Horse

Ken- Chanda- Fire- Wildcat

Brooklyn- Zeus- Darkness- Beast

Isabella- Skyress- Light- Phoenix

Luke- Arata- Earth- Silver Fox

Daichi- Strata Dragoon- Earth- Dragon

Taichi- Leonid- Earth- Lemur

Taylor- Lunete- Earth- Chimpanzee

Kenny- Hopper- Water- Frog

Elise- Aria- Air- Canary

Dan- Tirta- Water- Beaver

Johnny- Salamalyon- Fire- Salamander

Quinn- Thor- Thunder- Snake

Ally- Isolde- Ice- Bunny

Tina- Hylash- Air- Winged Mountain Lion

Aaron- Drolborg- Fire and Ice- Dragon

Lily- Dominic- Light- Eagle

Jake- Guntur- Thunder- Moose

Pat- Driller- Earth- Armadillo

Millie- Hawktor- Air- Hawk

Kari- Tigrerra- Earth- Tiger

Kara- N/A, too young

Hiro- Metal Derma- Earth- Buck

Caroline- Azar- Fire- Panther

Morgan- Evadne- Lightning- Rhinoceros

Kyle- Igneous- Fire- Lion

Zelda- Ilma- Air- Gazelle


	2. Chapter 1

So, I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed the first Bloodlines, cause this one is even more crazy, if thats even possible. Lol.

I highly recommend reading the first Bloodlines if you even want to start to understand this story. There are many OC's in this Fic, including ones from the first one, Megan, Sarah, Alex, Tina, Aaron, Millie, Pat and Dylan, and their children, including Dylan, Mathilda, Seth, Sean, Cody, Kara, Kari, TK, Isabella and many others.

This chapter is unusually long as I wanted to introduce you to all of my OC'c and give you an introduction into what this story is about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only my OC's.

**Chapter 1**

Dylan walked through the streets of Moscow with his hands in his pockets. He had very dark, short blue hair. It was so dark that it looked black, except when the light shinned on it. He had deep, dark crimson eyes, with silver/grey streaks, showing his bloodlines. His eyes gave nothing away to those passing him, only those closest to him, could read his eyes. He had dark blue jeans, sneakers, a blue polo and a black hoodie on.

At 17 years old, he was a senior in high school. He excelled in everything, academics and blading alike. Of course he had 2 world-class bladers as parents, so it wasn't a surprise. Megan Masefield Granger Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari, were known world wide as some of the best bladers in the world. They didn't have to work at all, as they were rich, but his mother, Megan ran the Moscow BBA Branch, was Mr Dickinson's assistant and a trainer, and his father was the head trainer at the branch.

Dylan Hiwatari looked back as he heard his name shouted. He looked over his shoulder to see his younger siblings running over.

At 13 years old, twins Mathilda and Seth were 8th graders. They had the same eyes that Dylan did, but they had silvery/navy hair. Mathilda had shoulder-length hair, light blue jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt and light green jacket on, while her twin, Seth, had short hair, medium blue jeans, sneakers, red t-shirt and a white hoodie on.

"Hey Mattie, Seth." Dylan said, letting a rare smile grace his lips.

"Hey Dylan." Mathilda smiled up at her older brother. At 6', he dwarfed her 5' 3" frame. Her mother said it was a male thing, cause her twin was 5' 8" and still growing.

"Ready to go home?" Seth asked. School had just gotten out for the weekend and they were waiting for their mother to pick them up, to bring them to the BBA building to train. Even though their parents hadn't been educated that much because of their past, they wanted their children to learn. But that didn't mean that they didn't want them to grow up to be world-class bladers, like they were. Everyday after school, Megan picked up her 3 children and brought them to work with her. As she and Kai worked, the kids would hone their blading skills.

A car horn caught the kids' attention as their mother pulled up. Megan stuck her head out the window, her shoulder-length dark blue hair caught the sunlight and shone with youthfulness, that told the kids, their mom was still young. Her crimson eyes shone with happiness as she told the kids to get in the car. Dylan sat in the front of the Audi A4 with his mother, as the twins got in the back.

"Hey kids." Megan said, dressed in a white long-sleeved collared button-up shirt, black slacks and heels. "I have a little surprise waiting for you at work." Megan's excitement was almost bursting at the seams.

"What is it Mom?" Seth asked, his excitement building.

"Yea Mommy, what?" Mathilda asked, leaning forward into her seatbelt.

Dylan just looked at his mother, a look in his eyes that reminded Megan so much of Kai.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Megan singed, driving off to the BBA building.

As soon as they pulled up in Megan's reserve spot, next to their father's BMW 650i Coupe, the twins ran out of the car, towards the entrance, with Dylan and Megan following casually. The lobby was very open and spacious and opened up to skylights 10 floors above the ground floor. On each level, it opened up into a balcony, looking over the lobby with hallways in an upside down U shape. The twins raced down the lobby, quickly saying hi to the secretary as they went into the elevator on the right hand wall, pressing the 10th floor button as Megan and Dylan walked into the elevator. As the doors opened, the family stepped out onto the 10th floor. They walked down the hall a little and opened one of the double glass doors in the center of the short hallway. The doors opened up into a large sitting room with a TV on the far wall, with many chairs and a large couch facing the TV. On the far wall, right of the TV was the door to Megan's office, and on the left was the door to Mr. Dickinson's office.

But as soon as the twins opened the glass doors, they let out an ear-piercing scream, seeing who was there. That is, everyone was there.

Kai, their father, was standing next to their 'Uncle' Tala Valkov, Uncle Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kenny Saji, Daichi Sumeragi and Brooklyn Masefield. Kai had short silver/blue hair and stormy grey eyes, and was Russian dressed in workout clothes. Tala was Russian with short red hair and green eyes dressed in jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. Tyson looked like Megan, but with short hair, also Japanese, dressed the same as Tala. Max was American and had blond hair and blue eyes, dressed the same as the others, Kenny was Japanese and had brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, Daichi was Japanese and had red hair and hazel eyes, and Brooklyn was Irish with red-orange hair and green eyes. Kai, Ray, Tala, Brooklyn and Tyson were the tallest at 6'2", with Max at 6' 1", Kenny at 5'10" and Daichi at 5'11".

Their wives, Julia, Hilary, Sarah, Emily, Heather, Yuna, and Elli were standing in a circle talking. Julia was Spanish, with long purple hair, and violet eyes. Hilary was Japanese with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Sarah was Megan's best friend from her past in London and was British with long blond hair and green eyes. Emily was American with red hair and blue eyes. Heather was Japanese and had long blond hair and hazel eyes. Yuna was Korean and had long black hair with brown eyes. And Elli was French with short blond hair and blue eyes.

The kids' Uncle Hiro Granger, Aunt Dorothy Granger, Aunt Millie Hiwatari Granger, Uncle Pat Granger, 'Aunt' Tina Valkov, and 'Uncle' Aaron Valkov, were standing with Alex Pettyfer and his wife Emma, and Johnny and Helen McGregor. Hiro was Japanese with navy hair and crimson eyes. Dorothy was Japanese with black hair and hazel eyes. Millie was Russian with auburn hair and stormy grey eyes, showing her Hiwatari bloodline. Pat was Irish/Japanese with blond hair and crimson eyes, showing his Granger bloodline. Tina was identical in every way physically to Megan, while Aaron was a cross between Kai and Tala with red/silver hair and grey/green eyes. Alex was Irish/British with blond hair and blue eyes. Emma was Irish with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. And Johnny was British with brown hair and brown eyes while his wife, Helen was British/Scotish with black hair and blue eyes.

But it wasn't the adults that were making the twins excited, it was the mass of kids that were their cousins and friends.

Besides Dylan, Lily Valkov and Matt Kon were the oldest at 17. The 3 of them were all born the same day and Lily and Dylan looked like they could be twins because of their bloodlines. Besides being the exact same age, they had the same eyes. But Lily's hair was more like Mattie and Seth's.

Next oldest was Sean Granger and Cody Tate, Tyson and Max's sons at 16.

Isabella Masefield, Luna Valkov, and Kyle Pettyfer at 15 were sophomores in high school. Brooklyn and Tala's daughters and Alex's son.

Next were Elise Saji and Quinn McGregor at 14, Kenny and Johnny's girl and boy.

At 13 were TK Kon, Mathilda and Seth, Taichi and Taylor Sumeragi, and Caroline and Morgan Granger. TK was Ray's son, Taichi and Taylor were Daichi's twins and Caroline and Morgan were Hiro's little girls.

At 12 were Luke Masefield, Dan Saji, and Zelda Pettyfer. Luke was Brooklyn's son, Dan was Kenny's, and Zelda was Alex's little girl.

Next were Ally McGregor, Brianna Tate, Fiona and Madison Granger, Ken Valkov, and Jake Valkov at 11. Brianna was Max's daughter, Ken was Tala's son, Ally was Johnny's girl, Fiona and Madison were Tyson's twins and Jake was Aaron's son.

And the youngest were Pat and Millie Granger's kids, Kari at 6 and Kara at 2.

"Matt." Dylan nodded as his younger siblings run ahead and greeted the other twins. Matt, who had short black hair like his father and his mother's green eyes, smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Dylan. Surprise!" Matt joked. Lily walked up and wrapped her best friend/'cousin' in a hug. Living in Dublin, she didn't see Dylan a lot, compared to Matt, as Matt lived in London.

"Hey Lil." Dylan smiled. Lily pulled back and stood at Matt's side.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Lily laughed, looking around. She spotted her mother and Dylan's mother, who were identical in looks and body type, talking to each other. Lily had to shake her head once in order to figure out which one was her mother. Even though everyone knew the story about their parent's past, it still freaked out the kids every once and a while. Thinking that her mother was 'Aunt' Megan's clone was crazy, but it was true.

"Yea, great." Dylan mumbled. Like his father, he hated crowds, but this crowd was family, some blood related, some not, but still family. Dylan's eyes locked onto the youngest one in the room, his youngest cousin, Kara. At 2, she was small, compared to everyone else, who was at least 4' 6", except for her older sister Kari. Kara had the same eyes that he did, but she took after her father in her hair color of straw blond. The small ringlets of hair bounced around as Kara looked from side to side, searching for someone, with a frown on her cute little face. But as soon as their eyes locked, the frown slipped away and Kara smiled. She pulled her hand out of her mother's grasp and ran through the crowd, heading straight for Dylan.

Dylan smiled and he squatted down to hug her.

"Dlwen!" Kara shouted, mispronouncing his name, but Dylan didn't care. He just took her in his arms and spun her in the air over his head as she laughed out loud. Millie, Pat, Kai and Megan looked over at the laughter and smiled as Dylan held Kara on his hip.

"Hey little Miss Kara." Dylan said. Kara giggled and clapped. Lily and Matt smiled as Dylan turned into another person.

"Lilwe!" Kara giggled, seeing her 'cousin'. Lily smiled and took Kara from Dylan, playing with her.

"Hey cuz." Sean smiled as he and Cody, Max's son walks up to the 4 of them. Sean was the spitting image of Tyson as was Cody with Max.

"Hey Sean." Dylan nodded. "Cody." Cody smiled, and started talking with Matt as Sean took Dylan away a couple of steps.

Dylan inwardly groaned as he did so. Being Kai and Tyson's sons, Sean and Dylan had a natural rivalry, plus the fact that their father and mother were twins, it just added to the rivalry.

"So, Dylan, gunna make a move on little Lily over there soon?" Sean said glancing over his shoulder. If Dylan was the emotional type, he would have face-palmed himself, but he wasn't.

"No Sean." Dylan said as if he was talking to a 4 year old. "She's basically our cousin, and she's not my type anyway."

"Oh, well, yea, I guess I could see your point. But we all know the story. Technically Megan and Tina are not related, Tina is Megan's clone."

"Yea, but they have the exact same DNA, I mean, look at them. And she and Matt are almost together anyway." Dylan pointed out.

"Ugg, fine Dylan. Have it your way." Sean shook his head and walked back towards Cody and Matt.

Lily walked over to Millie, with Kara in her arms. Lily was getting tired, but Kara wouldn't let go of her.

"Aunt Millie?" Lily asked, getting her 'Aunt's' attention. Millie spun around, her auburn hair shinning in the low light. As she faced Lily, Lily could see her stormy grey eyes, that showed that she was a Hiwatari.

"You want me to take Kara I'm guessing?" Millie smiled at the younger girl. At 26, Millie was only 9 years older then Lily so they got along very well.

"Yes please." Lily smiled guiltily. "My arms are tired."

"No problem." Pat said as he showed up at Millie's side. His crimson eyes showed that he was a Granger, but his blond hair was out of place, showing that he wasn't a full blooded Granger and that he had a different mother then Hiro, Tyson and Megan.

"Hi Uncle Pat." Lily smiled, handing Kara to Pat.

"How are you Lily?" Pat asked his 'niece'. Living in Washington DC, they saw a lot of Max's family, but not so much everyone else.

"I'm good, how's America treating you?" Lily asked.

"Pretty well, how's Ireland?" Pat asked. "I miss my homeland." Pat was born and raised in Ireland before he was taken to the Abbey, where he met Millie, Megan, Aaron and Tina, then soon after Kai, Tyson and Tala and everyone else.

"Well, Ireland misses you as well." Lily smiled.

Isabella snuck a peak over her best friend's shoulder, and caught a glimpse of Dylan as he said hi to his other cousins, the twins, Fiona and Madison, Caroline and Morgan and Kari. Having Sean as his only other male cousin was evident on Dylan's face as the girls were all 13 and 11 and Kari was 6.

Isabella had her mother's hazel eyes, but her father's orange-red hair. It fell in waves down her back and made her look beautiful. At 15, Isabella was on the quiet side as well, but was more shy, then confident like Dylan was. As Brooklyn's daughter, she was an amazing blader, but she wasn't a natural like her father. She worked for her talent and skill and it showed.

Isabella's best friend noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation that she, Kyle, Quinn and Elise were having. Luna shook her friends shoulder, getting her attention again.

"What are you-" Luna broke off, as she followed Isabella's line of sight to Dylan. "Oooooooo, are you checking out Dylan?" Luna teased, her bright green eyes dancing with amusement, contrasting with her long violet hair. As Tala and Julia's daughter, she had a knack for teasing her best friend as Tala often did and still did with Kai. Living in Madrid, while Isabella was in Paris, it was easy to stay close.

"What!" Isabella squeaked, turning around, face red, matching her hair. "I am not!"

"Sure..." Elise teased. At 14, she was Kenny's book-smart daughter. She had her father's brown hair, but her mother's hazel eyes. Her best friend was Quinn, Johnny's oldest son. Living in Sydney while Quinn lived in Amsterdam, it was hard to stay close, but they did. At 14, Quinn had his mother's black hair, and his father's chocolate brown eyes. He was quite the teaser too, but he and Dylan didn't really like each other, much like Kai and Johnny still didn't. Kyle looked over at his two best friends, Isabella and Luna, and had to smile. Living in Stockholm meant that he couldn't send as much time as he wanted with them, so he treasured every moment. As Alex's oldest son, he was in training to take his father's place in M16. Although he was a blader, unlike his father, Kyle was both book-smart and street-smart, being everything that you needed to be to be a spy. He had his father's blond hair and his mother's brown eyes.

Luke turned, hearing his sister squeak, but saw that Elise and Luna were teasing her. Luke had his father's green eyes and red-orange hair. Looking at him, you only saw Brooklyn, but his personality was like his kind-hearted mother, Elli. Luke was a natural blader like his father, and unlike Isabella. But at 12, he helped his older sister when ever he could. Luke turned back to his best friends, Dan, and Zelda. Dan was almost exactly like his father. Elise was smart, but she didn't carry around a laptop like her brother Dan did. He was definitely the mechanic for the kids. Everyone called him Chief, like the parents called Kenny, and they were always asking Dan if he could upgrade their blades or fix them. Zelda looked up to her older brother and father, excited to become an agent, but she was content to just be a blader for now. Zelda had her father's blond hair and blue eyes.

"So, how's everyone's blading going?" Luke asked. As the natural born blader, he often helped his best friends out, when he could, Living in Paris while Dan lived in Sydney, and Zelda in Stockholm it was hard to get everyone together.

TK and Taichi looked around for the 2 sets of twins that were their age and finally found them across the room with the other twins. As Ray's youngest son, TK was Matt's younger brother. He had his father's golden eyes and his mother's blond hair. Taichi was Daichi's only son and had his father's green eyes and his mother's black hair. As best friends they were tight. But living in London and Seoul was definitely a test of friendship.

They walked up to the 3 sets of twins who were all Grangers, blood related cousins. Caroline and Morgan were identical twins with crimson eyes, showing their Granger bloodlines and their mother's black hair. Fiona and Madison were also identical twins with the same crimson eyes, but with their mother's brown hair. Taylor was Taichi's twin with green eyes and long black hair. And Kari was Kara's older sister. She had the crimson/silver eyes, showing her bloodlines, but she had her mother's auburn hair.

Seth, as the only boy, was looking a little overwhelmed at the girl talk that was occurring, until he noticed his best friends, TK and Taichi, walking over. Since Seth and TK's mothers were best friends, they saw each other a lot, but Seth always had his twin.

"A little too much girl talk Seth?" TK joked as they came within hearing distance. Seth chuckled, walking away from the girls.

"Just a little." Seth smiled.

Ken, Jake, Ally and Brianna smirked as they saw Seth almost leap in joy at seeing his best friends. Jake smiled at his 'cousin' Seth, then looked at his other 'cousin' Ken. Jake had the crimson/silver mixed eyes, showing his bloodlines and he had red and navy hair, showing that he had Valkov blood running through him as well. His father, Aaron, was not only a Hiwatari, but a Valkov, having both Kai and Tala's genes combined to create him. Tala's youngest son, Ken, was the spitting image of his father, and so Jake and Ken looked like they were cousins. Ally was Johnny's little girl with her father's brown eyes and brown hair. Brianna had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was a smart as her mother too. She took after her father in his blading style though, becoming the defensive specialist in the group along with her older brother Cody. Living in Dublin, Madrid, Amsterdam and NYC wasn't that hard for them, as they kept in constant touch.

Just as Brianna was about to say something to her best friends, a ear-splinting whistle rung throughout the room.

Everyone looked around in shock, until they saw Mr Dickinson, coming out of his office, fingers leaving his mouth. Almost everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Mr D was the head of the BBA, he had white balding hair and kind blue eyes, but he was in his late 60's. To some, it was a wonder how he could whistle so loud, but when Tyson and Daichi stood straight, looking at Mr D expectedly, everyone figured that Mr D knew that that was the only way to get everyone's attention at once.

"So kids..." Mr D said, they would always be kids to him. "I know that everyone's excited to be all back together at once in a couple years, but Meg? Kai? Don't you have a BBA branch to run?"

Megan giggled and Kai let a smirk fall on his lips.

"I guess so Mr D." Megan smiled. "Kids! Go down to the gym and watch Kari and Kara for us as the adults single-handedly run the entire BBA." Everyone laughed, though it was almost true. Mr D was the Chairmen, Megan ran the Moscow Branch, Kai was the head trainer at the Moscow Branch, Tyson was the head trainer at the Tokyo Branch/HQ as Hilary ran the Toyko Branch/HQ, Ray was the head trainer at the London branch and Sarah ran the London Branch, Tina ran the Dublin branch and Aaron was the head trainer, Pat was the head trainer in Washington DC as Millie ran the branch, Julia ran the branch in Madrid as Tala was the head trainer there, Hiro was the head trainer in Vancouver while Dorothy ran the branch, Max was the head trainer in NYC as Emily was the head technician there, in Sydney, Kenny worked as the head technician, Daichi was the head trainer at the Seoul Branch, while Yuna was the secretary, Brooklyn and Elli were the same at the Paris Branch, while Johnny was the head trainer at the Amsterdam BBA Branch, and Emma was working as a secretary at the Stockholm BBA Branch.

With 7 of the women running 7 different branches, 3 others secretaries, and one a head technician in 4 other branches, and 11 of the men being the head trainers in 11 different branches and the other a head technician, they had a pretty strong hold over the BBA.

So with Kara in Dylan's arms and Kari in Seth's arms, the kids went down a floor to the gym to practice their blading.

As soon as Megan heard the elevator ding, she turned to Mr D, a mask of serious now on her face.

"What happened?" No one was fooled that Mr D wanted them to get to work. They had purposefully finished their work weeks ahead of time, so that they could relax for once.

Mr D sighed as Kai stepped up behind his wife reassuringly. Going by Mr D's face, it wasn't going to be good news.

"It's about Boris and Voltaire's legacy." Mr D sighed. He was getting too old for this stuff.

"What?" Alex asked. Being in the M16, he should have known if anything happened.

"Dylan called me just moments ago, he knew you would be busy catching up." Mr D explained. Dylan O'Brian was a M16 agent. He was an Irish and British National and moved to Manchester when he was 15. He could speak Gaelic, English, Russian, Polish, German, French, and Spanish. He was about 6'2" with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was the undercover agent who helped Megan break out Aaron, Tina, Millie and Pat. It was him that made Megan name her first son Dylan.

"What about Dylan?" Pat asked.

"Since Dylan was directly involved with the Abbey Case, one of his cases was to continue to monitor the situation and make sure that another Boris or Voltaire didn't appear." Alex explained.

"Yes, and our worst fears have come true. One of the guards, I believe he said the one who tried to attack Millie in the middle of your rescue.." Millie shivered at the memory. She was so close to dying in that moment, if it wasn't for Megan interfering. Millie owed her, her life.

"Yea, I threatened him too." Megan hissed, remembering the asshole who thought he could kill Millie right in front of her, was getting her pissed off.

"Haha, I remember that." Tala chuckled, remembering one of the best days of his life. "If it wasn't for Connor, who was Kai's bodyguard, taking him away from you, the guard would've died a very painful death."

"What about him?" Ray said, getting back on topic. He was looking at Tala wearily, cause he was pretty sure Tala was thinking of sadistic ways to kill people.

"He's the new boss." Mr D said carefully, knowing that many in the room would be directly affected by this.

It was silent for a minute, as everyone took in the information.

"What's his name?" Megan asked, eerily calm.

"We did background checks on everyone." Alex said. He took out his Blackberry and went through his M16 encrypted files. "He's name is...Andrei Ryumin."

"Andrei..." Megan mussed, then a light in her eye shines. Tyson took one look at his twin and shrunk away in fear.

"Ummm, Meg?" Tyson said softly. He didn't want to know what she was thinking of on the one hand, but he also didn't want her to do anything stupid.

At Tyson's voice, the others looked more closely at Megan's face and everyone felt a shiver go down their spine. If looks could kill, Andrei would be dying the most painful death imaginable.

Kai put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered to her.

"Don't do anything stupid Meg. We all know what he did, and that he's not sorry for anything, but that doesn't mean that you can go off and act like Tal." Kai whispered, starting to chuckle at the end.

Megan's glare wipes off her face, replaced by giggles. Megan glanced at Tala and started laughing hysterically.

"Umm, why do I think that Kai made fun of me and Megan's laughing because of that?" Tala asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Cause I did Tal." Kai confessed, a smile on his lips.

"Sorry Tal, we still love you." Megan giggled. Tala rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Anyway guys." Max said, amused by his friends' teasing. "What's going on with Andrei and The Abbey?"

"Well, it seems like Andrei has taken over." Mr D said. "Dylan said that Andrei got out of prison some how, using contacts from the outside. Dylan joked that if it was M16 that was holding him, that he would never have gotten out but..."

"Yea, it was local authorities that took in the guards." Alex agreed. "What else did Dyl say?" He asked Mr D.

"He said that he has started recruiting the other guards and has started testing young children. He only has 2 young ones as of this moment, but it is unclear where they are based now." Mr D sighed. "Those poor kids."

"Yea..." Tina mumbled. She and Aaron had grown up in the Abbey from when they were born till when they were 20. But since they were clones, Voltaire and Boris had their genes tweaked so that they would grow up, physically and mentally to 20 within 10 years.

Kai, Tala and Megan all thought back on their days in the Abbey as well. Kai and Tala were there from when they were days old, till they were 17, when they finally busted out. Megan was able to escape when she was 10, but during the incident, she as well as Kai, Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, lost their memories. They finally got them back when Megan re-entered Kai and Tala's life's. It wasn't until Boris captured Megan when she was 21 that she realized she was a Granger, and Tyson's twin.

"Who could be funding them though?" Johnny asked. "I mean, Voltaire had money, but what about Andrei?"

"Dylan didn't have an answer for that." Mr D said, shaking his head.

Everyone went into deep thought about who could be so coldhearted as to give them money.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on guys!" Sean yells. "Lets blade already!"

"Aren't you curious as to what our parents are talking about?" Kyle says. Always thinking like an agent, he was one of the first to point out that their parents were acting a little weird when Megan asked them to go to the gym.

"No! Well...ok, yea I am." Sean says. The kids were lounging around in the lobby outside the gym. A bunch of people were in the gym working out, but no one was in the lobby, so the kids had some privacy.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Elise asks, her analytical mind running full speed.

"I don't know, but did you guys see Uncle Kai and Uncle Tala looking at each other?" Lily says. Everyone nodded. Kai and Tala had glanced at each other momentarily as Megan had made a joke.

"And Kai and Tala are not ones to freak out about just anything." Matt says. The 3 oldest, Matt, Dylan and Lily, glance at each other, trying to figure this out in their heads.

"Well, whatever it is, they sure are talking for a while." Cody says.

"Dlwen..." Kara complains from his lap. Dylan looks away from Matt and Lily and concentrates on the 2 year old in his lap. She was being awfully good about staying put, but she was still just 2 years old. "I wanna pway." Kara says, a pout on her adorable face. All it took was one look and Dylan caved. He couldn't deny the cute face any longer then 2 seconds.

Dylan sighs. "Ok, Kar, lets go play." Kara leaps out of his lap in joy.

"Yay!" Kara celebrates. Sean, Kyle, Quinn, Cody and Matt laugh at Dylan.

"Don't even start guys." Dylan warns them. "She's like a little devil in an angel's disguise."

"Don't I know it." Kari says, rolling her eyes. Everyone laughs including Kara, who wasn't even paying attention to them.

"Hi, do you have a room that would fit 54 people for dinner?" Megan asks into the phone. Most of her friends had headed down to the gym to help their kids practice blading, including her husband, only the wives were in the room with her.

"_54?_" The lady squeaks on the other line.

"Sorry, its a family reunion of sorts." Megan says, holding in her giggles.

"_Ummm, yea. We do. It's available from now till 8._" The lady says, getting over her shock. "_It can hold about 50 people, but I'm sure we can squeeze in 4 more no problem._"

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Megan says relieved.

"_Your welcome, so we'll see you soon!_" Megan thanks her again, then hangs up.

"So, I'm guessing that we're good?" Hilary asks her husband's twin and sister-in-law.

"Yea, thank god. It's always hard to find a place when all of us get together." Megan smiles.

"That's good." Elli smiles.

"Yea, we don't all get together enough." Dorothy says.

"Agreed." Helen smiles.

"Alright, lets go and get the kids and guys." Megan says.

"That is if we can peal them away." Julia groans. Megan laughs along with her best friend. Kai and Tala were always glued to the dish.

Megan opened up the door to the gym and let out a piercing whistle. Everyone covered their ears and winced.

"Oi! Meg! Enough is enough!" Johnny chuckles. Quinn laughs along with his father.

"Hey, it works for Mr D." Megan shrugs. Dylan smirks at Quinn from across the room and Quinn glares back.

"Alright, can it boys!" Julia shouts, her loud voice ringing throughout the room.

"Ok, so we found a place to eat tonight." Megan starts.

"Food!" Tyson, Sean, Daichi, and Taichi shout.

"Oi!" Hilary shouts. Tyson and Sean clam up immediately at the voice of their wife/mother. Megan giggles at her twin and nephew.

"Anyway...lets go everyone!"

"Where do we all sit?" Elise asks as they walk into the room. The long table was crowded with chairs.

Fiona and Madison look at each other, their crimson eyes meeting with mischievousness. "Free for all!" Fiona and Madison shout, running toward the seats. Everyone, adults and kids alike, run to the table to get the best seats. Even the quiet ones, like Dylan and Kai, ran to the table, knowing that if they didn't, they wouldn't get a seat.

"Oi! Tala move! Ladies first!" Megan shouts.

"You ain't a lady! You move!" Tala shouts back. As usual they were fighting over a seat. Kai sighed from his seat next to the one they were fighting over and pulled Megan on his lap. She squeaked in surprise as his arms came around her waist and pulled her back into his built chest.

"Thanks Kai." Tala says as he sits next to his wife. Megan stuck her tongue out at Tala and he did the same.

Dylan shook his head at his mother's childishness, but he understood why she was so childlike. She had no childhood. Raised in the Abbey till she escaped when she was 10, she went to a foster home where she almost killed her first foster mother. She was beaten by her first foster father then sent to Ireland. She was treated well in Ireland, where she had a loving foster mother, father and brother, and she met her life-long friends, Brooklyn, Alex and Johnny. But in those 5 years, she didn't know where she had come from or knew her real family. Then she moved in with Sarah in London, but started working right away, having to work for a living. Then Voltaire and Boris came back into her life and her world turned upside down.

Dylan looked to his right and 2 chairs down he saw Isabella look away as he saw her. Dylan smirked to himself as he saw her blush. He quickly took his gaze away from her, before people noticed. Matt always teased him about Isabella liking him and that it was so obvious, but Dylan was really embarrassed. Since he was a quiet guy, the idea of a girl liking him was unimaginable.

Isabella looked away quickly as she saw Dylan look over. She blushed profusely, hoping that he didn't notice. Isabella had liked Dylan since that day at his 4th birthday party, when she first saw him blade.

Brooklyn smiles to himself, seeing the exchange. Elli touches her husband's hand and smiles as he looks at her.

"You saw, didn't you?" Elli asks Brooklyn.

"Yea, I did. Looks like Megan and I will be actual family soon." Brooklyn chuckles. Elli giggles holding onto her husband's arm.

Matt shakes his head in disbelief.

"What?" Lily whispers. Matt was sitting between Dylan and herself.

Matt lowered his voice so soft that Lily could barely hear.

"He's so clueless is what."

Lily giggles softly. "It's Dylan, Matt. He may be a great blader and he may be smart, but his dumb when it comes to relationships."

Matt bursts out laughing, drawing everyone's attention. "Sorry." Matt mutters, containing his laughter. Dylan looks at Matt questioningly, but shrugs it off.

Mathilda giggles, looking over at her older brother.

"What's so funny?" Seth asks his twin.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." Mathilda giggles, waving him off. "It's a girl thing."

Seth huffs, but turns back to talk to Taichi and TK.

Mathilda giggles, talking to her cousins Caroline and Morgan.

"You saw too huh?" Mathilda asks.

"Oh yea." Caroline smiles.

"Dylan and Izzy are going to end up together before the year is over." Morgan predicts.

"Oh I hope so. Dylan needs to learn how to loosen up." Mathilda says, resting her face in her hands.

Morgan and Caroline giggle at Mathilda.

"So, should we tell the kids about Andrei?" Yuna asks in her Korean accent.

"I don't know..." Emma says worrying.

"We did tell them everything else." Hilary points out.

"That is true." Kenny says. "They know everything about our pasts."

"They trust us to tell the truth." Hiro points out.

Megan sighs, leaning back into the couch. They were back at Kai and Megan's house, more like mansion. Since Kai was rich from his family, add in all the blading competition winnings, plus what they get from running the Moscow BBA Branch, they were loaded. The mansion was actually in Kai's family for generations, so it had a medieval feel to it, but it was still home.

"Mom?" Megan sits up straight hearing her oldest son's voice. Dylan walked into the main living room from the hallway, wary of the looks on the adults faces. He knew something was going on, and thats why he was here.

"Dylan honey, come here." Megan says motioning with her hands, for her eldest son to sit on her other side, putting her between her son and husband.

Dylan sits down next to his mother, and she grabs his hand with both of hers. Dylan had a sudden realization of how small his mother was as she was dwarfed between himself and his father. His father was 6'2" and he was 6', and still growing, while his mother was only 5'4". Besides that, Megan was small and fragile looking. But Dylan knew that her entire body was made of muscle, through years of training and blading. You could tell just by hugging her. But his father and himself showed how muscular they were, they both had broad shoulders and a hard, lean bodies. Seth was on his way, but he was more of a younger version of Dylan, who was a younger version of Kai. And Mathilda was like a younger version of her mother.

"What is it Mom?" Dylan asks, glancing between his father and mother. Then he looked over at his mother's twin Tyson, Uncle Hiro, his mother's half brother Pat, his father's sister, his 'Uncle' Aaron, his 'Aunt' Tina and his parents' 'brother', Tala. They all had worried looks on their face, except Tala, his mother and his father, who looked a little more pissed then worried.

"You remember the story I told you about how we got your Uncle Aaron and Pat and Aunt Millie and Tina out of the Abbey a year before you were born?"

"Yea, you said that you were sent in undercover with a M16 agent called Dylan." Dylan recalls.

Megan nods, angry tears, starting to form in her eyes.

"Well, I didn't tell you one little detail." Megan says.

"What?" Dylan prods.

"When Tala had Boris at gun-point, and the agents had Voltaire in cuffs, one guard...Andrei Ryumin...he went after Millie, to try and kill her."

Pat took Millie in his arms as the memory replayed in their heads.

"He thought that if he could kill Millie, then he would accomplish something." Megan grounded out 'accomplish' as if it was the most foul word in the world.

"Fortunately, Megan put him in his place." Tala smiles.

"I didn't kill him, but I sure did scare him." Megan smirks.

Dylan chuckles at his mother's sadistic smile, she really was hanging out with Tala too much. Kai chuckled too, seeing what his son was laughing at.

"But..."

"But what mom?" Dylan asks, squeezing her hand in comfort. Megan smiled gratefully at her son. In so many ways he was like his father, and that brought her comfort for what she was about to tell him.

"But..." Megan started, before she heard a scream and a crash. All at once, Sean, Fiona, Madison, TK, Taichi, Seth, Mathilda, Caroline, and Morgan fall on top of each other into the living room, with Sean on top.

"Sean!" Fiona shouts at her older brother. "Why are you such a klutz? You made us all fall over!"

"Stupid boys!" Madison yells.

"Oi!" TK, Taichi and Seth complain. "It's not our fault!"

"Boys." TK, Taichi and Seth turn towards Megan, a guilty expression on their faces.

"Sorry mom." Seth mumbles. He stands up, Sean falling on the ground with a bang. Seth helps up his sister and cousins as his best friends help.

"Kyle! Zelda!" Alex shouts. "Get out here!"

Kyle and Zelda run into the living room at their father's order.

"Quinn! Ally!" Johnny shouts.

"Taylor!" Daichi shouts.

"Lily! Jake!" Aaron shouts.

"Luna! Ken!" Tala shouts.

"Matt!" Ray shouts.

"Cody! Brianna!" Max shouts.

"Elise! Dan!" Kenny shouts.

"Isabella! Luke!" Brooklyn shouts.

All at once, all the kids run into the living room, guilty expressions on their faces.

"So, I'm guessing that you heard everything?" Megan asks, looking at each and every one of them.

"Yes ma'am." The kids chorus together.

"Good, cause I don't want to explain it again." Megan says. "Sit."

The kids scramble into chairs and onto couches and on the carpet, finding a spot. Kara runs up onto Dylan's lap as Kari makes herself comfortable in Sean's. Seth and Mathilda scramble up onto the couch next their brother, as Fiona and Madison settle into their father's lap.

"So what about Andrei, Mom?" Mathilda asks as she decides to settle into her mother's lap. Megan touches her daughter's cheek, kissing her hair.

"Andrei took over the Abbey. He's the new Voltaire and Boris." Megan left it at that, letting the kids take in this new information and what that means for them.

"Wait, so then he might..." Lily trails off. Her eyes got really big as she realized what this meant. She took her mother's hand in both of hers as her hands started shaking.

"Yea." Megan nods to her 'niece'. Her arms tightened around Mathilda, and realizing that her mother needed her, Mathilda wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"H-He c-c-can't do t-that, can h-he?" Caroline stutters, holding onto her father tightly. Hiro wrapped his arms around one of his little girls tightly, remembering what his baby sister went through.

"We won't let him." Tala says forcefully, holding his daughter close to his side. Luna wrapped her arms around her father's waist, holding him tight as tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I already warned him that if he harmed anyone I cared about, that he would die." Megan says, pulling away from her daughter.

"And you really don't want to cross Meg over here." Brooklyn chuckles, holding Isabella close. Everyone laughs, releasing some much needed calm into the room.

"Dwlan?" Kara asks, looking up at her eldest cousin. "Who's Awewi?" She asks, struggling through the name.

Dylan smiles down at the little girl as if nothing happened, as everyone held their breath. "Don't worry Kar-Kar. It's nothing to worry about. Uncle Kai and Aunt Megan will take care of it, take a nap honey."

"Ok Dwlan..." Kara says happily as she settles more comfortable into his lap. She rests her head on his chest, curing up in a ball and soon she was fast asleep.

"Well, its a good thing she doesn't really understand everything yet." Kari says from Sean's lap. At 6 she understood everything she was told.

"Well, that just means that she's in more danger." Seth says touching Kara's blond ringlets that showed her Irish heritage from her father's mother's side.

"At least she doesn't look like a Hiwatari or a Granger." Ken says. "Only her eyes show that she carries the bloodline of the 2 families."

"A small miracle." Pat agrees, looking at his youngest daughter softly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dylan woke up the next morning, and it was eerily calm. Dylan sat up and looked around his room. He had a suite with his own bathroom, but the room was pretty plain. The walls were black and silver and the carpet was black.

Dylan got up and took a quick shower, thinking about Andrei and his plan. He knew that Andrei would be going after young children and training them in the cruelest ways. His father already told him that he has at least 2 children already and that they don't know where he is right now. Dylan knew that Andrei would be looking for a Hiwatari and a Granger sooner or later. Their bloodlines were too tempting to ignore. Just imagining any one of his cousins or siblings going through what his parents had to, chilled Dylan to the bone.

Dylan got dressed and headed downstairs, being quiet as it was 6 in the morning and 54 people were staying in their house. Matt was already downstairs as he got up right before Dylan, and Sean, Kyle, Quinn and Cody were still sleeping in Dylan's room on the floor/couches.

Dylan smiles, walking into the kitchen. Matt and Lily were talking quietly to each other, their faces close together.

"Mornin' love birds." Dylan smiles, letting a fake British accent flow from his lips.

Matt and Lily break apart quickly in shock. Then realizing who it was they relaxed.

"Ah, mornin' Dyl." Lily jokes back. But since her father still had his Irish accent, her British accent was a bit better.

"Show off." Dylan teases. Since it was just the 3 of them, Dylan let loose a little bit.

"I agree with Dyl on this." Matt chuckles, teasing her.

"Now, I resent that." Lily giggles, shoving the two boys. The 3 best friends laughed, forgetting their worries for just a little while.

"So..." Dylan says, sitting at the breakfast bench, next to Matt.

"So what Dylan?" Matt smiles, taking Lily's hand in his.

"Oh can it Matt." Lily smiles. "Yes Dyl, we are together now."

"Congrats guys!" Dylan smiles. He was truly happy for his friends, they deserved each other.

"Thanks man." Matt smiles, holding Lily close. Lily smiles in bliss as she molds herself into his side.

"I'm gunna beat you!"

Dylan looked over, hearing his 'Uncle' Tala's voice.

"Oh, bloody hell Tal!" Megan's real British/Irish accent flowing into the kitchen.

All the sudden, Megan and Tala bursted into the kitchen laughing their heads off. Kai, Tyson, Brooklyn and Ray were trailing behind them, smiles on their faces.

"Ummm, mom?" Dylan asks, a smile playing on his lips. Megan giggled like a little school girl holding onto Tala's arm for balance.

"Sorry sweetie, you know how your Uncle Tala can be." Megan teased.

"Hey!" Tala exclaims, pretending to be offended, but his green eyes were twinkling.

"Oh can it you two." Brooklyn chuckles, his own British/Irish accent flowing.

"Morning Matt." Ray greets his son.

"Morning Dad. I forgot that we are the only ones that get up this early." Matt laughs.

"Your forgetting the twins." Kai reminds his best friend's son, and son's best friend.

"Oh, crap." Dylan sighs. As if by magic, they hear the yells of Mathilda and Seth running down the stairs.

Mathilda runs in first, closely followed by her twin.

"I win, I win, nenenenebobo..." Mathilda teases. Seth glares at his twin and she squeaks, running around the kitchen as Seth chases her.

Kai picks up Seth by his belt and holds him in the air as Mathilda runs behind her mother, sticking her tongue out.

"Now I see where you two get it from." Tyson laughs, talking to Megan and Tala.

"Oh, don't even start Ty." Ray chuckles. "Remember how bad you where?"

The adults laugh as Kai sets his son down next to his older brother.

"Hey, I was not!" Tyson defends himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a pout on his face.

"Please." Megan says as Mathilda sits next to Lily. "I remember the first time I met you. The guys had to drag you away from the kitchen downstairs, to get you to my office."

Ray and Kai chuckle.

"Oh I remember that day well." Kai smiles in the memory.

"Yea, I believe we went out that night too right?" Ray smirks. Kai playfully glares at his best friend. "Oh, stop that Kai. Even then, you loved Meg, though you wouldn't admit it."

"Really now?" Megan asks, not knowing about this. She inches towards her husband, playing with him.

Kai groans. "Yea, ok so I did like you even then. Happy?" Kai says, looking down at his wife, knowing that she was going to use this against him somehow.

"Very." Megan smiles as she goes up on her tippy toes and kisses Kai's cheek sweetly. "I think its sweet. Of course, you thought that I liked Tyson back then." Megan says. Brooklyn, Ray, Tyson and Tala choke on their laughter, trying to hold it in, then they burst out laughing, Lily, Dylan, Matt, Seth, Mathilda and Megan joining them.

"Y-You t-t-thought that M-Mom a-a-a-and U-Uncle Tys-son were in l-l-love?" Seth laughs.

"Oh, thats rich." Tala laughs, holding his stomach.

Kai glares at his childhood friend, but it didn't do any good as Tala just kept laughing hysterically.

"Oh honey, don't take it so hard." Megan says, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "It's all in good fun. Ty and I were messing with you back then after all." At that Megan smirked and high-fived her twin, who had somewhat controlled his laughter by now.

"Oh yea. Meg took a hold of my arm and had this lovey-dovey expression on her face and I didn't get what she was doing until I looked over at Kai and saw his face harden." Tyson smirks.

Ray looks at Kai's face and saw that he couldn't handle much more. "Ok, guys, I think Kai's got it."

Meg looks up at her husband's face and saw what Ray saw. "Ok Kai, come on."

Dylan watches as his mother drags his father from the room before he really did hurt his brother-in-law.

Dylan got up and started making breakfast with Mathilda and Ray's help. Ray was one of the best cooks in the group and so he taught his best friend's kids everything he knew.

Luna and Kyle walked in, closely followed by Isabella a half an hour later. Isabella kept her gaze locked on the floor, so she of course bumped into something, or should I say, someone.

"Oh, sorry! I-" Isabella's voice breaks off as she realize that it was Dylan that she bumped into.

"Its ok Bells." Dylan says, shrugging it off, using his own nickname for her. Isabella blushed. Her usual nickname was Izzy or Iz, but she secretly liked Bells better because only Dylan called her that.

Dylan walked off with out another thought, but Isabella was blushing. She went to sit in the family room that was connected to the kitchen, instead of waiting for food. Isabella sat by herself, curled up in the corner of the couch where the arm meets the back of the couch. She took out her green and golden beyblade. She looked at the picture in the middle of the blade. It showed a green and golden bird, her mystical Skyress. Skyress was a bird of light, who Isabella got when she was 4.

"I almost forgot what your blade looked like Iz." A voice startled Isabella out of her daydreaming. She looked up to find her best friend Kyle smiling down at her. He leaned up against the back of the couch, relaxing.

"Yea, thats right, we haven't bladed in a while have we?" Isabella asks, a smiling forming on her lips.

"Did I hear something about blading?" Sean says walking in.

"A battle?" Morgan asks walking in. Soon all the kids heard and were itching for a battle.

"So, wanna blade?" Kyle asks, pulling out his blade.

"Of course, you're on." Isabella challenges.

"3-2-1," Matt counts off. "Let it Rip!" Kyle and Isabella released their blades into the giant dish. The kids and their parents were all in Kai and Megan's personal gym in the basement. Just because when they bladed, things got a little out of hand, Kai and Megan had a special dish that was right outside, on the lawn. It was a square arena, that was 5 ft deep, 10 ft wide and 10 ft long. It was a terrain type dish and was perfect for the high power levels usually involved.

"Go Igneous!" Kyle shouts. His red and black blade rams into Skyress. Igneous was Kyle's fire type lion bit-beast.

Skyress didn't even budge from the attack. Isabella let a rare smirk flow to her lips. Luna looked on as her 2 best friends bladed and smiled. Isabella, little sweet Izzy, she always seemed to change personalities when she bladed. She became more expressive and more open, instead of the shy girl that most people knew.

"Skyress! Meteor Shower!" Isabella shouts. In one move, Igneous was knocked out of the dish. The red/black blade soared from the dish and slammed into a boulder 10 ft away, creating a pretty big hole.

"Holy-" Tyson starts.

"-Crap." Daichi finishes.

"Wow Brook." Megan smiles. "She's amazing."

"Thanks Meg." Brooklyn smiles down at Megan, pleased at the compliment. "She works so hard. I know it was frustrating for her at first to know that Luke was a natural blader and she wasn't but, she's worked everyday at becoming a better blader then she was the day before."

"And it shows." Kai compliments as one by one the kids congratulate Isabella. Isabella was blushing profusely, as she had Skyress return to her hand.

"Bells, can I have a try?" Dylan asks, walking up to her, pulling out his red and white blade, his light type bird bit-beast Wyvern briefly appearing next to him. While Skyress looked more like a phoenix, Wyvern looked more like a falcon, further showing the similarities between him and Lily, who's bit-beast was Dominic, the Eagle of Light.

"Ummm, s-sure." Isabella stutters, overwhelmed.

"This should be interesting." Lily muses. Jake nods in agreement with his older sister.

"3-2-1 Let it Rip!" Matt shouts. Dylan and Isabella release their blades into the dish. They circle each other, as they never really bladed against each other before. Isabella makes the first move, ramming Skyress into Wyvern. Wyvern faulted back only an inch or so, before holding back the attack.

Dylan smirks as Wyvern rebalanced and held her ground. Dylan never expected Isabella to be this good. Kyle always showed that he had more interest in being an agent then being a blader, so Dylan thought that you really didn't have to be that good in order to beat him, but Isabella was showing the experience and power of a world-class blader. Dylan should have thought that much though, considering who her father was. Brooklyn was on the same level playing field that Tala, Daichi, Max, Ray, his Uncle Tyson and his parents were. Isabella was able to learn from her father and her brother, who was a natural born blader.

As they attacked each other, Dylan felt something that he only felt when he bladed against his brother, sister, Lily, and Jake. He felt the bond between Isabella and Skyress. He could always feel the bond between a blader and his bit-beast if that blader even took a second to listen to their bit-beast, but this strength of bond was something that Dylan only felt between a blader with Hiwatari and/or Granger bloodlines, including Tala, Daichi, Ray, Max and Brooklyn.

"Meteor Shower!" Isabella shouts.

"Shinning Wing!" Dylan shouts. The blades collide in the middle and a shinning light is produced, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Isabella tried to open her eyes, to see what was going on, but the light was too powerful, even for her. She closed her eyes tightly, seeing spots.

Same thing happened to Dylan. He searched for Wyvern with his senses, trying to find out what was going on. And what he found out shocked him.

The light finally vanished, and the dust slowly settled.

Lily looked down into the dish, searching for the two blades with her senses. She was shocked too as to what she found out.

Everyone gasped as the dust finally settled and the blades were visible to everyone. Both down, not spinning. Isabella had tied with Dylan.

"I don't believe it." Lily gasps, her hands on her mouth.

"Alright Iz!" Luna shouts, pumping her fist in the air. And with that, everyone started cheering.

"Awesome battle Izzy!" Luke smiles at his older sister as he took her hand.

Isabella shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. "I-I t-tied?" She stutters out.

"Of course!" Kyle smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You did amazing."

Isabella blushed at the praise and she hung her head in embarrassment.

"Don't hang your head Bells." Isabella's head snapped up at the nickname. Dylan stood in front of her, his blade safely pocketed in his blade case on his belt, her blade in his hand extended towards her. "You did a wonderful job. You sure showed that it doesn't matter what your bloodlines are, it matters what is in the heart." He took her hand and placed her blade in it, closing her fingers around the green/golden blade. Then he walked away with the grace of someone who has bladed his entire life.

Kyle's squeeze to her shoulders brought Isabella back to the real world. "Praise from the big man himself Iz." Kyle jokes.

Isabella giggles. "Thanks Ky."

"She's amazing." Kai says.

"It's how your son said it." Elli says.

"'It doesn't matter what your bloodlines are, it matters what is in the heart.'" Brooklyn repeats.

"Can't be any truer then that." Megan agrees smiling. "After all, its your heart that guides your blade, not your bloodlines."

"We know bladers that have long proven that." Kai mentions.

"Ray, Maxie, Daichi, Johnny, Jewels, even Tala and Brooks." Megan says using Julia's nickname. "And all of the other bladers that we know. White Tiger X, BEGA, PBB All Stars, Raul, The Majestic's and of course the Blitzkrieg Boys." She says naming their old teams.

"Even the Psykick's, and Barthez Battalion." Tyson says, hearing the conversation.

"Yea, I'm proud of her." Brooklyn smiles proudly, holding Elli to his side. Elli wraps her arms around Brooklyn's waist and sighs as her daughter was congratulated on tying with Dylan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night, Mathilda was whistling as she walked through the hallway of her mansion, on her way for a midnight snack.

Mathilda didn't see the shadow move behind her down the hall. Mathilda continued down the hall, finally making her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door when a hand came to her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand pulled her back into a hard body and spun her around.

"Shhh Mattie." A voice says calmly. "It's Cody."

Mathilda relaxes and Cody takes his hand off of her mouth. Mathilda then socks him in the shoulder.

"Ow." Cody chuckles, rubbing his shoulder. "I see that you still have that killer right hook."

"For pete's sake Code, what are you doing sneaking up on me?" Mathilda says, her breathing normal once again.

"I thought we might just want to catch up Mattie." Cody shrugs. "I did miss you. Even though we talk all the time, we haven't really seen each other in a year."

Tears form in Mathilda's eyes as she listens to him. Then she throws herself on him. Cody hugs her tightly as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh, its ok Mattie, its ok." Cody says soothingly, rubbing her back. Then he picks her up bridle style and takes her to the couch, carefully sitting down, holding her to him.

"I-I'm just s-so scared Cody." Mathilda stutters out. She pulls away from Cody and rubs away her tears. "For a moment, I though you were Andrei, taking me away to the Abbey."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have known better." Cody apologizes.

"Its just, even though my mom and dad seem to be normal, I see the times when they aren't. I see what the Abbey has done to them, how they were affected. Especially Aunt Tina and Uncle Aaron." Mathilda says, the tears starting again. Cody whips them away with his thumb and kisses her forehead. Mathilda relaxes immediately at the touch and melts into Cody's body.

"It's ok Mattie." Cody says soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Slowly Mathilda and Cody fall into a peaceful sleep.

Dylan jolts up in bed about an hour later, dread filling him. Immediately he thought of Mathilda.

"Something's wrong." Dylan muses. "Guys!" Dylan raises his voice slightly. "Wake up!"

"5 more minutes mommy..." Sean mumbles.

"Sean get your ass out of that couch now!" Dylan hisses. He gets out of bed and quickly changes into jeans and sneakers, throwing a shirt on. He looks around and notices that Cody wasn't in the room. "Crap." Dylan mutters under his breath. Dylan kicks Sean and Quinn awake and shoves Kyle and Matt awake.

"What are-!" Quinn starts to complain before Dylan covers his mouth.

"Be quiet and get dressed. Something's wrong." Dylan orders quietly and quickly. Quinn frowns but he must have felt something in Dylan's tone because he did as he was told. Matt looks over at Dylan, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Cody's not here and I have a bad feeling that Mattie's in trouble." Dylan quickly explains.

Matt nods. Dylan had a sixth sense about this sort of stuff so he didn't question his best friend, and instead helped Dylan wake up Sean.

Sean was just about as bad as Tyson if not worse. It took forever to get him up.

"Breakfast mate." Kyle whispers in his ear, his Irish/British accent flowing through his lips.

Sean bolted upright at the word. "Where?" Sean looks around.

"Get dressed quietly. Mattie's in trouble." Kyle explains quickly.

Sean looks questioningly at Dylan, but shrugs and gets ready.

The 5 boys were soon ready and they headed down the stairs quietly, heading for the kitchen. Something caught Dylan's eye and he held up a hand, motioning the boys to stop. Kyle looked over Dylan's shoulder, following his line of sight. Kyle saw a shadow moving down the hall with stealthy precision.

"A pro." Kyle whispers in Dylan's ear. Alex had taught his son many of the basics of being a spy and one thing was to point out if someone was a professional killer or not, and this guy was.

Dylan nods and as the shadow moved farther away from them, Dylan motioned the group forward. They watched as the shadow moved through the kitchen and into the family room. Dylan quickened his pace as he motioned for Kyle to take Quinn and Sean through to the other entrance of the family room, through the dinning room. Kyle nodded and took Quinn and Sean with him. Dylan and Matt peered around the corner and saw Cody and Mathilda sleeping on the couch. Cody had his arms wrapped around Mathilda's small body protectively as she slept peacefully. The shadow was moving closer to the couple, his sights obviously on Mattie.

Dylan saw Kyle reach the other entrance from across the room and nodded. The signal meant that in 5 seconds, the boys would jump the man, who was between them.

5-4-3-2-1! Dylan ran out into the family room, while Matt went for the couple. Together, he and Kyle tackled the man to the ground as Quinn flipped the switch and Sean went to his cousin.

It was chaos for a moment as Kyle and Dylan struggled with the grown man. Suddenly Kyle pulled something out of his back pocket and Dylan knew to get away from the man.

Kyle stabbed the man with a M16 grade taser. The man's body vibrated with the electric current then went still as he passed out. Together Kyle and Dylan tied him up with some rope that Quinn brought back.

Mattie ran over as her brother stood up, wrapping him in a hug. "Thanks Dyl." Mattie mumbles. Dylan held her close as Cody stood up, acting as if there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm just glad your safe little girl." Dylan sighs.

"What's wrong Cody?" Sean asks his best friend.

"I have the weirdest taste in my mouth." Cody says. "Weird. It takes..."

"Sweet and strong?" Kyle guesses.

"Yea, me too." Mathilda says. "What is it?"

"Chloroform." Kyle says, picking up a towel with rubber gloves on. "He must have soaked this before hand. Did you guys use it?"

"Yea, I used it to dry my hair about..." Cody looks down at his watch. "About an hour ago when I showered, and I kept it around my neck when I came down."

"He must have put enough in for the affects to take a while to sink in." Kyle muses. He takes the towel from the room to place in a plastic bag.

"So who is he?" Quinn questions out loud what everyone was thinking.

Dylan carefully removes the mask with Matt's help as Mattie goes to Cody's side. It was a man who looked to be about 45 with black hair.

"I don't know him." Dylan says. "What about you guys?" Dylan says, addressing the others.

"I do." the new voice caused Dylan to look behind him where he saw his mother, father, Uncle Tyson, Tala, Uncle Pat, Aunt Millie, Uncle Aaron and Aunt Tina. Megan was the one who spoke.

"We thought we heard some racket down here." Tala smirks. "Nice job guys. Pro?"

"Pro." Alex confirms walking in. "Kyle?" He asks. Kyle walks back in with the towel now in a air tight plastic bag. "Situation?"

Kyle's body become rigid in a military position. "Dylan felt that something was wrong down stairs and noticed that Cody was not in the room. We came down to see a shadow, this man, walking in here while Cody and Mattie were knocked out with chloroform from this towel. Dylan and I tackled the man to the ground, I tasered him and we tied him up with a rope that Quinn brought." Kyle reports.

"Well done. Lets get him to a spare room. Tala?" Alex asks.

"My pleasure." Tala smiles like a kid on christmas, helping Alex grab the man.

As they walk out, Dylan turns to his mother. "Who is he mom?" Megan sighs and sits on the couch.

"He was one of the guards at the Abbey, about 20 years ago. He worked with Andrei." Megan recalls.

"I remember him well." Tina says, leaning against the couch, behind Megan. "He 'raised' Aaron and I too. Thought he was a big shot, and always sucked up to Boris and Voltaire." Tina spits out, looking over at the way Tala and Alex went.

"Well, it looks like we will have to have protection again." Tyson says, looking at his son in particular.

"Again?" Mattie asks, tucked into Cody's side.

"We had to have protection when Boris and Voltaire got loose while I was in England." Megan explains to her daughter.

"M16?" Kyle asks.

"M16." Kai confirms.

"This means that Andrei knows where we are." Pat says.

"But its not like its a secret or anything." Aaron counters.

"We'll just have to tighten security around the house." Megan says, already pulling out her iPhone and dialing a number. "Hey, Dyl? Yea, we're going to need agents, and a lot of them."

"Dylan!" Megan smiles as she opens the door. Dylan O'Brian stood there, 6' 2" with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Megan!" Dylan smiles and holds the younger women close. "How have you been? You know besides the intruder and all." Dylan jokes.

Megan rolls her eyes. "Great up until we heard about Andrei. Alex and Tala took the man to the basement where we tied him up. It was a guard from the Abbey, probably working for Andrei."

Dylan nods taking in all the information. "Where is Alex now? Haven't seen him much since he moved to Sweden."

"In the living room with the entire gang." Megan says walking towards the room.

"54 you said?" Dylan asks, as some agents file in behind him, before closing the door.

"Yea, you've met almost everyone, except for the kids of course." Megan smiles. She looks behind him and smiles. "Hey, you brought Bryan, Adam, Connor, Patrick and Chrissy."

"Hey Meg." Connor smiles. Connor Sherman used to be Kai's bodyguard along with Bryan Wheeler. Adam O' Mally was one of Tyson's old bodyguards and Patrick Trevor and Chrissy Smiles were Tala's old bodyguards. Alex was Megan's bodyguard along with Emma Thompson, who died in action.

Megan lead the group of agents into the room. Everyone was talking pretty loudly, so Megan let out an ear-piercing whistle to grab everyone's attention.

"Nice Meg." Chrissy compliments, as the whistle caught everyone's attention.

"Adam!" Tyson shouts, recognizing his old bodyguard.

"Hey Ty." Adam smiles.

Kai nods to Connor and Bryan in recognition and they do the same.

"Patrick! And Miss Chrissy." Tala says charmingly, that is until Julia whacked him upside the head.

Chrissy laughed and Megan joined her.

"Alright guys." Megan says, her giggles ceasing. "This is Dylan O' Brian, Connor Sherman, Bryan Wheeler, Adam O' Mally, Patrick Trevor and Chrissy Smiles. They used to be some of our bodyguards back in the day."

"And we still are, come to think of it." Bryan jokes.

"Guys, you already know Kai, Tyson, Tala, Ray, Brooklyn, Max, Daichi, Emily, Julia, Kenny, Sarah, Tina, Aaron, Pat, Millie, Hiro, Johnny and of course Alex." Megan says pointing to them in turn. "Elli is Brooklyn's wife, Heather is Kenny's, Hilary is Tyson's, Yuna is Daichi's, Emma is Alex's, Dorothy is Hiro's wife and Helen is Johnny's." Megan says pointing to each of the wives in turn.

"And the mass of kids?" Dylan jokes. Megan giggles.

"Quinn and Ally are Johnny and Helen's kids at 14 and 11. Taichi and Taylor are Daichi and Yuna's twins at 13. Cody and Brianna are Max and Emily's kids at 16 and 11. Elise and Dan are Kenny and Heather's kids at 14 and 12. Matt and TK are Ray and Sarah's kids at 17 and 13. Kyle and Zelda are Alex and Emma's kids at 15 and 12. Isabella and Luke are Brooklyn and Elli's kids at 15 and 12. The 2 little angels are Pat and Millie's girls and my nieces, Kari at 6 and Kara at 2. Carolina and Morgan are Hiro and Dorothy's twin girls and my nieces at 13. Lily and Jake are Tina and Aaron's kids and my unofficial niece and nephew at 17 and 11. Luna and Ken are Tala and Julia's kids and my unofficial niece and nephew, at 15 and 11. Tyson and Hilary's kids and my nephew and nieces are Sean at 16, and the twins Fiona and Madison at 11. And mine and Kai's kids are Dylan at 17 and the twins Seth and Mathilda at 13." Megan says, finally done with the introductions.

"Awww, yea named your first kid after me?" Dylan teases wrapping his arm around Megan, pulling her close.

"Don't make me punch you." Megan warns, a look in her eyes. Everyone laughs as Dylan backs off, hands held in the air defensively.

"Calm down killer." Dylan smirks. Megan shakes her head.

"And I wonder why I want his protection." Megan says to herself, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Don't fret Meg." Chrissy says, looping her arm threw Megan's. "You've got me."

"Thank god for that." Megan giggles.

"Oi!" Dylan, Bryan, Connor, Adam and Patrick exclaim, fake hurt in their voices.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kara walked in, her blond ringlets bouncing up and down with every step. Her crimson/silver eyes shinned with curiosity. At only 2 years of age, she had not learned how to blade yet as she was still getting a feel for how her body worked. She had watched many battles between her cousins and the older kids, so she had learned a great deal, even if she didn't realize it.

Kara walked through the halls of her Aunt and Uncle's mansion on the basement level. Down here, was where Kai's family kept their old blades and where the gym was as well as the smaller indoor bey-dishes were.

Kara looked around as her parents were talking to her Aunt Megan, Uncle Kai, Uncle Tyson, Uncle Tala, Aunt Tina and Uncle Aaron. Their blades were on the table next to them, as they had just played. Kenny and his son Dan were looking over them one at a time as Brooklyn and Luke walked in.

Kara walked over to the table were the blades rested. She looked at Kenny and Dan, but they were too engrossed in what they were doing, that they didn't realize that she was there. Kara picked up the shiniest blade in her tiny hands. It was a golden and white blade, and as Kara looked at the bit-chip in the middle, she saw a picture of a white winged horse. As her eyes met those in the picture, a soft warm breeze ran over her face and she heard a horse neigh as if the horse was by her side.

Kara giggled so loudly that it caught the attention of everyone present.

"Kara dear, what are you-" Millie stopped as she sees Megan's blade in her hands. "Is that Aunt Megan's blade sweetie?" Millie knelt down in front of her daughter as Megan did the same.

"Meg, she-" Brooklyn started.

"I know Brook." Megan said softly, smiling at her youngest niece. "You like Drakima dear?" Megan asked Kara.

Kara nodded as Drakima neighed behind her. Everyone shivered as the bit-beast who had appeared, let herself be heard. Her pure white coat shinned, though there was no sunlight. Her clear sky blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Amazing..." Tala whispered.

"She has an amazing connection with the bit-beasts." Brooklyn said. "More so then anyone of us or our other children."

Megan smiled. "You wanna try to blade with her?" Kara nodded.

"Yes pwese!" Kara smiled. Pat chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Megan laughed. "Alright then sweetie. Here you go." Megan stood up and handed her a launcher. Megan and Millie helped her get into position to launch.

"Ready Kar?" Millie asked her daughter.

"Ready!" Kara shouted in joy. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. Millie held her hands in place and helped her launch.

"Let it Rip!" Millie shouted. Kara launched Drakima, but she wasn't strong enough, so the blade spun slowly and awkwardly. That is until Drakima's power kicked in and the blade started spinning like a world-class blader launched it.

"Great job Kar-Kar." Dylan walked in, praising his cousin. He had felt something that told him to head down here and he brought Seth, Mathilda, Kari, Lily and Matt with him.

Kara smileed brightly at the praise. "Dlwen!" She shouted.

Dylan walked over and stood behind her as Drakima circled the dish, almost as if she was enjoying being looked at.

Dylan was amazed at the bond he felt between Kara and the bit-beasts in the room. He felt Wyvern warm as he touched Kara shoulder, then he felt her materialize in her smaller form in the air next to his head.

"Amazing..." Tina whispered. "Wyvern materialized just from Dylan touching Kara's shoulder."

Kara giggled as, without realizing it, she summoned Drakima back to her hand.

"Can I's get my own bwade?" Kara asked, facing Dylan. Wyvern de-materialized as Dylan kneeled down in front of his favorite cousin.

"I'll see what I can do Kar-Kar." Dylan smiled, as Kara handed Drakima back to him.

Kara clapped in joy a huge grin on her face.

"I did not!" Tyson shouted in denial.

"Oh yes you did." Hilary laughed.

"Dad!" Sean shouted in disbelief. Megan and Julia bursted out laughing on the couch, holding each other.

Hilary just got done telling the story of how Tyson feinted when Sean was born and was about to be handed over to Tyson.

"Yes you did Ty." Hiro chuckled. "I was there."

"Dad! You almost dropped me?" Sean squeaked.

"Explains a lot." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Kai cracked a smile as Seth, Mathilda, Luna, Ken, Caroline, Morgan, Fiona and Madison burst out laughing hysterically.

All of the sudden, Luke, Alex, Dylan and Chrissy run into the living room where some of them were lounging around.

"A man is approaching the house." Luke informed them. Everyone stood up in alarm. They weren't expecting anyone and were very on edge.

"Hilary, Hiro, Tyson, Tala, Sarah, Dorothy, Julia take the kids and go down to the basement. Connor, Bryan, and Patrick will meet you there." Dylan said. Hilary, Hiro, Tyson, Tala, Sarah, Dorothy, and Julia take Dylan, Seth, Mathilda, Luna, Ken, Sean, Fiona, Madison, Caroline, and Morgan out of the room as Megan, Kai, and Brooklyn follow the 4 agents to the room where all the outside cameras were hooked up to monitors, off the kitchen.

"Where is he Jen?" Alex asked into his wrist mic.

"Coming up on the front door." The voice of Jennifer Lasko said, coming through the speakers in the room. "In 10 seconds, Jed, Wyatt, Grace and I are jumping him."

Megan took a look at the monitor showing a perfect view of the front door.

"Wait a minute..." Megan mussed getting a good look at the man at the door. He was about 6' 1" with blond hair and green eyes and he walked like a blader.

"Now!"

"Wait!"

The voices of Jennifer and Megan overlapped as both sprang into action. At the same time that Jennifer, Jed, Wyatt and Grace pulled guns on the man, Megan sprinted out of the room, heading towards the front door, Brooklyn, Alex and Kai hot on her heels.

Megan opened the front door wide to show the man surrounded by the agents, a terrified look on his face as Wyatt's gun pressed harder on his temple.

"Tyler!" Megan shouted, a smile on her face as she hugged the man. The agents backed off, still cautious, but knowing that Megan trusted this man.

"Hey Meggy." Tyler smiled back, hugging the smaller women tight. Megan pulled away.

"Oh my gosh. How long has it been?" Megan asked, whipping away tears.

"Ummmm, 21 years?" Tyler laughed.

"Gosh we're bad." Megan giggled. "It took me a second to recognize you, 21 years older and all."

"Yea, well, you look the same."

"Wait a minute..." Brooklyn mused. "Tyler O' Reily?"

"Brooklyn Masefield?" Tyler asked taking in the men behind Megan. "Alex Pettyfer?"

"What? This is Tyler?" Alex said. "My gosh mate, where have you been?" The guys laughed as they hugged each other.

"Sir, you know him?" Jed asked, holstering his gun as the other agents did the same.

"Oh yea, this is Tyler O 'Reily, Megan's foster brother and mine and Brooklyn's best friend from our days back in Ireland."

"This is Tyler." Kai mused.

"Oh sorry Kai." Megan smiled guiltily, grabbing her husband's hand. "Ty, this is my husband Kai Hiwatari, Kai this is my brother Tyler O' Reily."

"I know who you are." Tyler smiled. "I blade myself, though I'm not as good as you guys, I did follow it when I was younger."

"Is that how you found Megan here?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yea, it wasn't that hard you know. Even though I couldn't come to the wedding, I still got the invite, and Kai's name is well tied to this home." Tyler smiled.

"Well, now that you're here, you must meet the family." Alex said. He dismissed the agents as they went back inside, telling Connor that it was all clear and that they had a guest.

"Oh man, knowing you guys there's going to be like 50 people here." Tyler joked.

"Oh, you're not far off." Brooklyn chuckled. "54 people to be exact." Tyler just stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

"Of course, of course." Tyler mumbled under his breath.

"I like him." Kai whispered in Megan's ear.

"I knew you would." Megan smiled, hugging Kai around the waist.

Kara ran in the room a smile on her face. She stopped at the same time Seth ran in after her.

"Kara, be careful running around, you might hurt yourself and I-" Seth stopped at seeing a new face. "Ummmm hi?" Seth chuckled.

"Yours and Kai's ?" Tyler guessed.

"Yup." Megan smiled. "Seth, this is Tyler O' Reily, my brother from my time in Ireland."

"Oh, cool. Hi, I'm Seth Hiwatari." Seth smiled, holding out his hand, remembering the story of his mother's days in foster care in Ireland.

"Hey mate." Tyler smiled, shaking his hand. "And who is this?" Tyler smiled, crouching down in front of Kara.

Kara smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kawa." Tyler chuckled and took the little hand in his.

"I'm Tyler, nice to meet you." After Tyler released Kara's hand, she ran off towards the couch, where she made herself comfortable.

"That was my niece Ty." Megan explained. "Pat's daughter."

"Right. Pat McDuff right? You mentioned him in your letter. Your half brother right?"

"Actually its Pat Granger now." Pat corrected, walking in with Millie and Kari. "And you are?"

"Tyler O' Reily, Megan's foster brother from Ireland." Tyler introduced, shaking Pat's hand.

"Ah, she's told us all about you. Nice to finally meet you." Pat smiled.

"Millie Hiwatari Granger." Millie said. "Nice to meet you."

"Kai's little sister right?" Tyler asked, trying to remember.

"Correct." Millie smiled. "And this is Kari."

"Nice to meet you Uncle Tyler." Kari smiled up at her 'uncle'.

"Nice to meet you too Kari." Tyler smiled. "So Meg, how many nieces and nephews do I have again?" Tyler chuckled.

"Well, you've met Seth, Kara and Kari already. There's Dylan, Mattie, Sean, Fi, Maddie, Morgan and Caroline, who are related by blood. Then there's Lily and Jake, who are Tina and Aaron's kids."

"Your clone's right?" Tyler asked.

"Right."

"Weird, right, anyway who else?" Tyler chuckled.

"And Tala's kids Luna and Ken who are our honorary niece and nephew." Megan laughed.

"Gesh, so..." Tyler paused counting in his head. "14?" Tyler laughed. "Wow, I've missed out."

"Hi?"

Megan turned around to see Mathilda and Dylan walking in, followed by everyone else.

"Mattie dear, this is Tyler O 'Reily, my brother from Ireland."

"Uncle Tyler!" Mathilda laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Tyler chuckled.

"Brother!" Tyson laughed, shaking Tyler hands.

"Tyson Granger, I'm a big fan." Tyler grinned.

"Oh really?" Tyson raised his eyebrow.

The room groaned. "Umm, wrong thing to say?" Tyler questioned, taking in everyone's faces.

"Tyson has a slight inflated ego problem." Megan warned.

"Slight?" Tala questioned, laughing. Everyone laughed at Tyson's expense.

"Oi!" Tyson shouted.

"So, how many brothers do I have?" Tyler asked. "I'm guessing 3? Considering your crimson eyes."

"Correct." Hiro smiled. "I'm the oldest, Hiro Granger."

"So, 3 brothers, Hiro, Tyson, and Pat." Tyler said.

"You're forgetting your honorary brother, Tala Valkov." Tala smiled.

"Right, you grew up with Meg and Kai." Tyler nodded in recognition.

"I guess that makes me your sister-in-law." Julia smiled.

"I as well." Dorothy smiled.

"And me too." Hilary laughed.

"And that leaves us." Aaron smiled. "Aaron Valkov."

"Tina Valkov." Tina smiled stepping forward.

"Wow." Tyler said in shock. "Meg saying that you're her twin is one thing, but seeing it is another. But I can pick out some differences, like your accents. Nice to meet you Aaron and Tina."

"Thanks!" Tina smiled, pleased that he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"So where are these nieces and nephews of mine?" Tyler asked, excited.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later in the day, after Tyler got to know everyone a little, they decided to blade a little bit.

"Alright boys, lets see if I still have it." Megan smirked. She pulled Drakima out of the blade case on her hip and pulls her launcher out of another case.

Tyson, Kai, Tala, Ray, Max, Daichi, Brooklyn, Aaron, Pat, and Johnny got into position as well, across the big outside dish from Megan.

"10 against 1?" Julia gawked. "Are you insane Meg?"

"I think she is." Heather laughed, as her husband had out his laptop yet again and their son copied him.

"Alright guys, lets see how Megan's power levels are doing." Kenny said, typing in some data. Dan looked over at what his father was doing, trying to learn more.

"Alright then." Hiro smiled. "3-2-1. Let it Rip!" 11 blades launched into the dish with the precision, speed and power of the top bladers in the world.

"Alright Drakima." Megan whispered into the air. "Lets show 'em girl." A loud neigh rang through the air as Drakima surged towards her first target. Johnny.

"You're on Meg." Johnny smirked. "Go Salamalyon!" Johnny's fiery red blade surged forward to meet Megan's white and golden one head on. The 2 blades met and Johnny held his own as the two battled it out for a bit, but in the end Megan knocked Johnny's blade out of the dish and back to Johnny's hand.

"Darn." Johnny said under his breath smiling.

"Strata Dragoon!" Daichi shouted.

"Driller!" Pat shouted as they double teamed Megan.

"Oh, you guys are so over your heads." Megan laughed. Drakima smashed into both Daichi's purple blade and Pat's orange/yellow blade. Daichi and Pat gritted their teeth for a moment, but soon Megan hit them both out of the dish.

Megan's peal of laughter rang out as the guys groaned.

"Ray! Max! Lets do this!" Aaron shouted. Ray's grey blade, Max's green blade and Aaron's blue and white blade slammed into Megan's. Megan grunted as the force of three well trained, heavily experienced and extremely powerful blades, bore down on her.

"Driger!" Ray shouted, his white tiger of Lightning materializing.

"Draciel!" Max shouted, his black turtle of Water materializing.

"Drolborg!" Aaron shouted, his red and white dragon of Fire and Ice materializing.

"Drakima!" Megan shouted, and the pure white winged horse of Air materialized.

The 4 blades slammed into each other, each fighting for ground. Megan gritted her teeth as she pushed Drakima harder.

"Hurricane Gale!" Megan yelled. The attack was so powerful that the 3 blades were knocked clear out of the dish.

"Gesh Meg." Ray chuckled.

"So Tyson, Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn are left." Kenny mused. "And Drakima isn't even at her full strength. The only reason why Aaron and Pat lost was because they didn't have as much experience as Megan."

"Dad, do you think Megan can beat the rest of them?" Dan asked, looking intensely at the battle.

"I don't know Dan. It'll depend on her heart and strength."

Megan gritted her teeth as Tyson and Kai double teamed her.

"Having fun now Meg?" Brooklyn chuckled.

"Oh can it Brook! I'm concentrating!" Megan shouted. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Megan gathered her power in her blade, bit by bit. She felt the wind flow through her fingertips, her hair and throughout her. Megan felt her full power contained in her blade as she snapped open her eyes.

"Wolborg!" Tala shouted, his pure white wolf of Ice materializing.

"Zeus!" Brooklyn shouted, his mystical beast of Darkness materializing.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, his light blue dragoon of Air materializing.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted, his red phoenix of Fire materializing.

"Drakima!" Megan shouted, Drakima materializing for her mistress.

The 5 blades clashed in the middle, huge power waves rippling from where the blades met.

"Ah crap." Julia groaned as she takes a kneel, riding out the waves like she had done her entire life.

The dust settled to show all the blades down in the dish, no longer spinning with elemental power.

"Sesh Meg." Tal groaned, flopping down on the ground. "You're still a beast."

Megan smiled wearily as she picked up Drakima.

"Are you ok Meg?" Tyler asked seeing the look on her face. Kai was immediately at her side a protective look on his face.

"I'm ok Kai." Megan said a hand on his chest. "I'm just a little tired. It's been a little while since I went all out, especially 10 on 1." Megan giggled. Her strength had grown in the past 18 years as her body once again got used to the constant strain of blading.

"That was a little much Meg." Tyson chuckled. The group laughed.

"It was actually not that bad Meg." Kenny said. "You did pretty well. Drakima reached her full power, but didn't over reach herself. And your vitals are all positive, you're just a little worn out, but thats expected."

"Thanks Chief." Megan smiled.

"No problem Meg." Kenny smirked. "It was entertaining to see you whip these boys into shape."

"Oi!" The guys shouted. Megan and Kenny laughed.

"It's true though guys." Kenny said, controlling his laughter. "You've been teaching too much, you guys need to stretch your powers more. Megan's been practicing with the kids, so she's in shape."

"Really now?" Tyson asked, impressed.

"Oh yea Ty." Megan smirked. "My kids could whip your butt any day." She gloated. Mathilda and Seth cheered as Dylan smirked and shook his head.

"Hey!" Tyson complained.

"Oh suck it up Tyson." Kai said. "Anyone could beat you."

"Oooooooooo..." The kids chorused.

"Wanna battle right now?" Tyson challenged.

"You're on!" Kai said right back.

"Woah, woah, hang on boys." Megan said as she and Tala got between the two men and forcibly lower their blades. A battle between the 2 most powerful bladers in the world would be a very bad idea right now. "We do not need another battle between the two of you when you're pissed off." Megan said, pushing her twin back, as he had pushed her back into Tala's back, as he was pushing Kai back.

"Fine." Kai said as he walked away.

"Go Tyson." Megan said pushing him away. Tyson huffed and walked away.

"Whenever those two get together, we always have to break them apart." Tala sighed.

"Rivals. What are you going to do?" Megan shrugged.

As night set in, everyone started to drift off to sleep.

"Kai, you know Tyson's an idiot. You've known him for 21 years, half your life." Megan said, trying to put reason into her husband's thick head.

"And what a horrid 21 years it was." Kai huffed, sitting on their king sized bed, his back to Megan.

"Worse then the Abbey?" Megan asked.

"Definitely."

Megan smiled slyly. She made her way onto the bed and knelt right behind Kai. She leaned over his shoulder and slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest.

"So...what about me? Uh? Was I not worth all of it?" Megan asked, fake hurt in her voice.

Kai groaned at her touch. "Megs...not fair." Megan giggled and took her hands away, retreating to the opposite side of the bed, teasing him.

"Sorry K-K." Megan said, using his nickname that he only let her use.

Kai smirked, turned around, and pounced on her, pinning her underneath him as she laughed. Kai captured her lips with his own, running his hand through her hair. Megan smiled into the kiss as she dug her hands into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Wow Kai." Megan breathed as they pulled apart for air. "Where did that come from, you're never that passionate."

"Well, I just thought of all the moments that I had with you, and I realized that I love you wholly and completely, so why not show it?" Kai smirked.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Megan purred, pulling him back in for a kiss.

Isabella quietly walked into the kitchen at 4 in the morning. She was restless and couldn't sleep very well.

"Morning Miss Isabella." Wyatt nodded, as he passed her, doing his rounds.

"Morning Mr Wyatt." Isabella nodded.

"You'll have some company in the kitchen, someone else couldn't sleep." Wyatt said, then he nodded and walked down the hall.

Isabella continued on into the kitchen to see that it was Dylan that Wyatt was talking about. Dylan turned from his seat and let a small smiles come to his lips.

"Hey Bells, can't sleep either?"

"No..." Isabella said, looking down.

"Come sit Bells." Dylan said, patting the chair next to him. Isabella blushed, but does as he said. "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Thinking about everything thats going on." Isabella said. Speaking to Dylan was easier then she thought.

"About the Abbey and Andrei?" Dylan asked, looking into her hazel eyes. They were such a light brown that they were almost golden in color.

"Yea, although my father wasn't there as long as your parents were, he was used the most by Boris and Voltaire." Isabella said, recalling the stories her father told her as well as those told by Dylan's father.

"The BEGA fiasco, right." Dylan nodded, remembering the story.

"And those that remember it always blame him, even though it wasn't his fault. Luke and I are always yelled at in school and such." Isabella said, tucking her knees into her chest. Isabella rested her arms on her knees, remembering all the bullying that she had to endure in high school.

"Does your father know?" Dylan asked gently, a hand on her elbow.

"No. Luke and I both agreed not to let him know. He already goes through so much as it is. Luke just yells at people when they bully him, saying that they have no idea what they are talking about. But I-" Isabella stopped, tears coming to her eyes.

Dylan scooted his chair closer to hers. "What?"

"I just don't say anything. I mean, the kids are just spewing what their parents say after all, but-" Isabella choked on her tears.

"It still hurts." Dylan finished for her. Isabella nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Izzy?" Isabella looked up to see Luke in the doorway. As their eyes connected, Luke ran to his sister's side. "It's not your fault Iz, it's theirs. Please don't cry. We boys don't know what to do with crying girls." Luke said, attempting to make his sister laugh. Isabella looked at Dylan and Luke's worried faces and giggled.

"You're right Luke. Sorry Dylan." Isabella said, whipping her tears away.

"It's ok Bells. I have a sister too you know." Dylan joked. Luke and Isabella laughed with Dylan, releasing the tension.

"Alright! I want some food!" Tala shouted, walking in. Following him was Brooklyn, Kai, Seth, Ray, Matt, Ken, Luna, Megan and Mathilda.

Isabella smiled gratefully at Dylan as Luke went to join the others at getting breakfast started.

"You should tell him Bells, then our parents can do something, you know they can." Dylan said softly, so no one could hear him.

"I will Dylan. Thanks again." Isabella smiled. Dylan nodded and went off to get some food. Isabella went up and walked towards her father, who was talking to Megan. It was perfect. Megan was like a second mother to her.

"D-Daddy?" Isabella asked, her voice cracking. Brooklyn's eyes immediately gravitated towards his daughter.

"Sweetie?" Brooklyn asked, touching her shoulder. Megan looked between the father and daughter, unsure if she was supposed to hear this.

Isabella took both of their hands and lead them into the living room, where it was empty.

"Iz, what is it?" Megan asked, feeling lost.

"I was talking to Dylan this morning and he said that I should tell you something, in case you can do anything."

"What about?" Brooklyn asked as they sat down on the couch, Isabella in the middle.

"Ummm, well ever since I can remember, Luke and I have been bullied in school."

"What?" Brooklyn said, his voice raising in volume. Isabella shrunk back into the couch at her father's voice. Megan noticed and calmed Brooklyn down.

"Chill Brook, your daughter's trying to say something!" Megan scolded one of her oldest friends.

Brooklyn calmed down. "Sorry. Go on hon."

"Well they always blame you for the BEGA fiasco, and they yell at us, screaming about all sorts of related things." Isabella said, hanging her head.

The room went silent as Megan and Brooklyn took in the information.

"Oh honey." Brooklyn said pulling Isabella into his side, wrapping his arms around her. Isabella cried into her father's chest, relieving all the emotions that she had bottled up over the years.

Megan though, was boiling with anger. She knew that some still blamed Brooklyn for what went on, but she never thought that kids would be spewing what their parents thought, nor did she think that Isabella had been told so many times that her father was a horrible man that it would so much pressure on the poor girl.

"Don't worry worry sweetie we will fix this." Megan said, touching Isabella's red hair, then she left them to have their father-daughter moment. Megan walked into the kitchen and locked eyes with Dylan, then Kai, Tyson and Tala. They take the hint and followed her down the hall and into Megan's home office.

"What is it Meg?" Tyson asked.

"Dyl. Izzy says that she talked to you this morning." Megan said, turning to her oldest son.

"Yea, why, did she tell you about it?" Dylan said, not wanting to tell her if Isabella didn't already.

"Yea, she told me about the bullying and she told her father." Megan stated and Dylan nodded.

"Bullying?" Tala asked.

"Izzy said that she and Luke have been bullied at school about Brooklyn being their father and the whole BEGA fiasco." Megan explained.

Tyson's face hardened. "But that wasn't his fault! And I should know! I was the one who bladed him!"

"Ty chill!" Tala said holding Tyson back.

"We know Ty. We were there." Kai said calmly, but his eyes were hard with anger.

"Dylan, you know that the kids are going to be going to school with you Seth and Mattie right?" Megan asked.

"Yea, Matt, Lil and I were talking about it." Dylan nodded. Even though, they were all together, didn't mean that anyone was on vacation. The kids were expected to go to school, and even though the parents had gotten a lot of their work done early, there was always more to do.

"Good, I want you guys to watch out for everyone, but especially Izzy and Luke. Can you do that?" Megan asked.

"Of course Mom." Dylan nodded.

"Thanks Dylan. Thank you so much."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tuesday morning came and the kids had to go to school. They had a 4 day weekend, but now it was time to go to school.

"Oh, man!" Sean complained. "We go all the way to Moscow, just to have to go to school again..."

"Stop complaining." Dan said. "I love going to school."

The kids stared at him.

"What ever you say Chief." Taichi waved him off.

Luke laughed at his best friend as the kids walked down the street towards the elementary, middle and high school. In the part of the city that they lived in, the elementary, middle and high school were combined into one building. Kara stayed home as she was too young to go to school, but Kari was in first grade.

"It is going to be cool, going to school with everyone." Zelda said.

"Yea, we've never done that before." Ally agreed, walking with Brianna.

"Yea, us and our 28 agents as well." Quinn complained, rolling his eyes. There was an agent to every kid, but as before they were to stay out of sight, but the sight of 28 kids walking together was truly a sight.

As they walked into the school, kids looked at them like they had two heads each. Dylan, Seth and Mathilda led the group through the halls towards the principle's office. Dylan, Cody, Kyle, Quinn, Seth, Luke, Jake and Kari all walked in to get the schedule's for their age group.

Isabella looked down the hall cautiously as the kids stared at the remaining 20 kids standing in the hall outside the principle's office.

"What are you looking at you idiots!" Mathilda shouted. "Go get a life!" The kids scattered, knowing to fear Mathilda's rage.

Fiona laughed as her cousin scared everyone away. "Nice Mattie, you show them."

"Mattie!" Mathilda turned to see some of her school friends walking over.

"Hey Claire, June." Mathilda smiled.

"Hey, who are these people?" June asked.

"These are my cousins and best friends from around the world." Mattie smiled proudly. As Mathilda introduces everyone, the guys came back with their schedules.

Dylan let out a piercing whistle that grabbed everyone's attention. "Schedules." He said simply and the guys hand out everyone's schedule's. Dylan, Matt and Lily started walking to their first class, but not before Dylan whispered some encouraging words to Isabella.

"Be strong Bells, no one can tear you down." Isabella blushed at the praise before Luna shook her head and took Isabella's hand, dragging her along with herself and Kyle.

"Come on Kari." Sean said as he and Cody took Kari to her class.

"Coming Sean!" Kari smiled. She was running towards Sean and Cody, but looking at everything else. Living in America, this school was different. Good thing their parents taught all the kids French, Gaelic, Dutch, English, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Korean, Swedish, German, and Italian. Although Kari was young, she at least knew the basics.

Cody knocked on Kari's classroom door as Sean made his way there with Kari. Cody opened the door as the teacher invited them in.

"Hi, ma'am? We have a new student for you." Cody said.

"Yes?" The teacher asked. Kari walked in, a smile on her face.

"My name's Kari Granger Ma'am." Kari said sweetly.

"A Granger?" A kid asked. "As in Tyson Granger?"

"Cool!" Another kid asked.

"Are you Dylan, Seth and Mathilda's cousin?" Another asked.

"Yea, they're my older cousins, just like Sean here." Kari said, pointing to Sean.

"Yea! My dad is Tyson." Sean said proudly.

"Cool!" The kids shouted.

Cody rolled his eyes, pulling Sean out of the classroom. "I think she'll be fine by herself Sean, lets go."

"Hey, I'm Kyle Pettyfer."

"Luna Valkov."

"As is Tala Valkov?" A kid asked.

"Thats my father." Luna smiled.

"And you dear?" Their teacher asked.

"Uh, Isabella Masefield Ma'am." Isabella said. The room turned quiet for a moment.

"Your Brooklyn's daughter aren't you?" A kid asked.

"Yes, I am." Isabella mumbled, looking down._ Be strong Bells, no one can tear you down. _Dylan's words came back to her. Isabella stood up straighter. "Yea, I am. Got a problem with it?" Isabella asked the class. No one answered her.

"Caroline Granger."

"Morgan Granger."

"TK Kon."

"Taylor Sumeragi."

"Taichi Sumeragi."

"Wait, wait, Tyson, Ray and Daichi's kids? From The Bladebreakers?" A kid asked.

"Yup!"

"Cousins Mattie and Seth?" Another asked, pointing to Caroline and Morgan.

"Yup, mom's twin's kids." Seth nodded.

"Cool huh?" Mathilda smiled.

"Elise Saji."

"Quinn McGregor."

"Wow, Kenny Saji, aka 'Chief' and Johnny McGregor's kids?" A kid asked.

"Correct." Quinn smirked and Elise smacked him on the back of the head, which made the classroom laugh.

"Dan Saji."

"Zelda Pettyfer."

"And you young man?" The teacher asked.

Luke stared down every single kid in the class room, before answering as Dan and Zelda did the same.

"Luke Masefield Ma'am. And yes, I'm Brooklyn Masefield's son. If anyone of you have anything bad to say about my father, shut your mouths now and never speak of it or you will regret it." Luke threatened the kids.

And no one darned to speak against him.

"Brianna Tate."

"Ken Valkov."

"Jake Valkov."

"Ally McGregor."

"Madison Granger."

"And Fiona Granger, and yes my father is Tyson Granger." Fiona finished, as if bored.

"Oh cool!" A kid shouted.

"Max Tate, Tala Valkov, Tyson Granger and Johnny McGregor's kids!" Another kid shouted.

"Sweet!" Another shouted.

Jake rolled his eyes and just said nothing. It was too complicated to explain and it was confidential, top secret stuff anyway.

Ken just laughed and slung an arm around his 'brother', teasing him, as Brianna, Ally, Madison and Fiona giggled.

"Cody Tate."

"Sean Granger."

"Oh cool, are you Max and Tyson's sons?" A kid asked.

"Yup! Thats us!" Sean said proudly, sticking out his chest like he owned the world. Cody just shook his head in embarrassment of his best friend as Max often did with Tyson.

"Ah, so cool! You guys are best friends like your fathers!" Another kid shouted.

"Oh, tell us about your fathers!"

"Yea, tell us!"

"What about their blades?" These questions just came shooting out at them one right after the other. Sean just smiled and answered everything while Cody hung back. Like his father, he only really got excited when sugar was in his system, total and pure sugar.

"Matt Kon."

"Lily Valkov."

"Ray and Tala's kids, cool." A kid said.

Lily, as Jake did, just rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell them the truth anyway. When ever people asked, she had to say that she was Tala's daughter, for security reasons anyway.

"You must know them then right Dylan?" A kid asked. "I mean your father's are all best friend's, everyone knows that." The kid said it with such an air of arrogance that Matt and Lily instantly disliked him.

"Yea, they're my best friends." Dylan said, shrugging like it was no big deal. But then he glared at the kid. "Not like it's any of your business Mike." Although his voice was level and his face was schooled in a mask of boredom, Matt and Lily knew better. Dylan was pissed at the kids nosiness. Obviously this 'Mike' loved thinking he was all that.

"Now class settle down." The teacher said. "Mr Kon and Ms Valkov, take your seats behind Mr Hiwatari and Mr Invankov." Lily and Matt took their seats behind Kai and Mike, and sparing her what he knew was coming, Matt sat behind Mike and let Lily sit behind Dylan.

As the teacher talked, Mike turned in his seat and looked at Lily with such a leering look that made shivers run up and down her spine and told her to run. But knowing that Dylan and Matt were right there gave her comfort.

"So... Lily is it?" Mike asked. "You look very much like Dylan here. For example, your eyes are the same weird crimson/silver combination that Dylan and his siblings have. And your navy blue hair is the same as Mathilda's and Seth's. Did your father and his mother hook up and have you? Your mother's quite the whore, isn't she Dylan?"

Lily went rigid with horror, as Matt and Dylan glared at him with such hatred that the entire room felt it.

"What's wrong?" The teacher asked.

"Oh nothing Ma'am." Mike said as if nothing had happened at all. "I think Lily had some bad food this morning and is about to be sick though. Dylan and Matt might want to help her to the bathroom."

"Oh dear, go ahead. Mr Hiwatari, Mr Kon, please help Ms Valkov out." The teacher said, believing every single word out of the guy's mouth.

Matt took Lily into his arms as Dylan walked directly in front of them, clearing the way. As soon as they were in the hall Lily broke down in Matt's arms.

"Lets go outside guys." Dylan said, aware that people might hear them if they stayed in the hallway.

Matt took Lily outside, following Dylan.

"He's an ass Lil." Dylan growled out. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Living in Dublin, people always say that I look like your mother, because she lived there for a while, so I'm used to that. But accusing Tala and Megan of...I just can't believe it." Lily cried into Matt's chest. The usually strong and confident Lily was crumbling before Matt's eyes, and he didn't know what to say to his girlfriend.

"It's ok Lil. You just have to ignore him, like all the other idiots in the world who don't know what they're talking about." Matt said.

Lily nodded her head, calming down. Dylan looked back in the school in anger, thinking of way to make Mike pay for what he said about his mother and unofficial uncle.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The bell rang for lunch and the students filed in the hallways nosily.

Isabella followed Luna and Kyle out of their trigonometry class into the hallway.

"Luna!" Luna looked over her shoulder to see Mathilda waiving her hands wildly, trying to get their attention.

"Coming!" Luna shouted back.

"Luna, Izzy and Kyle are coming over." Mathilda informed her twin. TK, Taichi, Taylor, Caroline and Morgan were standing next to them waiting for everyone to get together. It was agreed that for at least the first day, everyone would eat together and make it easier for the agents.

"Luke!" Seth shouted, seeing Luke's bright orange/red hair. Luke waved and brought Dan and Zelda with him.

"Quinn!" Kyle shouted, seeing Quinn and Elise.

"Maddie!" Mathilda shouted, seeing her cousin with Fiona, Brianna, Jake, Ken and Ally.

"Hey, where's Cody and Sean with Kari?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know." Zelda said worriedly.

"I hope they didn't get lost." Morgan sighed.

"Who knows with Sean..." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"At least Cody's with him." Fiona sighed.

"Yea, the only good thing about our brother is that he has Cody as his best friend." Madison said, agreeing with her twin.

"I'm here!" Sean shouted running over.

"Where's Cody and Kari?" Brianna asked, looking for her brother.

"Oh, I left them behind." Sean shrugged.

"Don't worry guys, we're right here." Cody smiled, walking over. Kari was smiling on his shoulders, resting her hands in Cody's blond hair.

"Oh, good you didn't get lost." Mathilda smiled as Cody got closer.

"You guys forget I'm from NYC, I can't get lost." Cody joked. The kids laughed. It was true, living in NYC, if you got lost you were dead, so Cody and Brianna learned at a young age to know where they were at all times and map everything out in their head.

"So, you guys all found each other." Dylan said, walking over. Matt and Lily hung back a little. Lily had moved past horror and went straight into rage mode, wanting to clobber Mike. Matt was having a somewhat difficult time restraining her.

"Ummm, what's up with Lil?" Jake asked, knowing not to go near his sister when she was in one of her 'moods' as he so put it.

"Umm, yea, about that..." Dylan frowned.

"WHAT?" Luna's scream echoed off the rocks in the courtyard. Luckily Dylan thought of moving outside to tell the story, or they would be getting a lot of looks right now.

"Luna, chill." Kyle told his best friend. "Yelling won't change anything right now."

Luna glared at Kyle for a moment, until his words finally sank in and she calmed down.

"Sorry, but that really pisses me off." Luna huffed.

"Tell me about it." Seth bites, he was holding in his rage and it was evident to everyone. Zelda came up next to him and held his hand, and almost immediately, you could see Seth's body relaxing at her touch.

"Relax Seth, everyone's pissed." Zelda said. "Everyone loves Tala and Megan too much to just let this slide."

"So...what are we going to do about it?" Ken asked deviously. Luna smiled at her younger brother, ideas forming in her head.

"They act way too much like Tala for my tastes." Ally laughed.

"Oh, you guys are going to love us." Luna smiled.

"So, what's the devious plan?" Elise asked.

"Ok, sooo..." Luna started and the kids gather around as she explained.

"Hey kids, what did you do today?" Megan asked as they filed into her office after school. "Everyone have a great day?"

"Well, mom?" Dylan asked, rubbing the back off his head, showing his discomfort. "I don't wanna lie to you so something did happen."

"What happened?" Megan sat up, noticing her son's tone of voice.

"Yea, what's up kids? Everyone behave?" Tala asked, walking in with Julia, Kai, Tina and Aaron.

"Umm, well." Dylan rubbed his neck again. "A kid in my class kind of told us you were a whore ma." Dylan winced.

"WHAT?" The parents screamed.

"Who was this?" Kai asked, fuming.

"Mike Invankov, dad." Mathilda answered, taking some pressure off her older brother.

"Invankov huh?" Megan mumbled, trying to see if she knew the name.

"Charles Invankov." Tala said. "He's a local blader, we ran into him when we were younger Kai." Tala reminded him.

"That's right." Kai nodded. "A real show off and know-it-all."

"Well then his son is the spitting image of him." Matt growled.

"What happened?" Aaron asked, seeing the look on his daughter's face.

"Well, Lil and I introduced ourselves and automatically Mike made a comment." Matt started.

"He asked me if I knew them. Said that everyone knows that you, Tala and Ray are best friends." Dylan continued. Tala and Kai nodded in agreement. Tala had automatically thought that the kid assumed that Lily was his daughter. "I said that they were my best friends and that he should mind his own business."

"Matt and I sat down, and he turned to look at me and told me that I looked a lot like Dylan." Lily said. "He said that we had the same eyes, and that I had the same hair as Mattie and Seth."

"Then he said, "Did your father and his mother hook up and have you? Your mother's quite the whore, isn't she Dylan?'" Matt quoted.

Tala and Megan turned red in anger, but one touch from their spouses and they calmed down, some what.

"Why that slimly little..." Megan ranted.

"I'm gunna cut him up and..." Tala ranted.

"Oh, but don't worry Daddy." Luna said proudly. "I taught him some manners."

Tala looked up in interest. "Oh, really now? And what did my wonderfully brilliant and devious daughter do?" Tala smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well..."

_"Guys shhh..." Ken said as he took Jake, Seth, Taichi, Dan, and Luke into the boy's locker room. "Ok, follow the plan."_

_ Luke and Taichi were on look out for the 2 doors leading to the locker room from the hallway, Seth and Jake were on look out for the two doors from the gym, and Dan and Ken headed for the lockers._

_ "According to Dylan, Mike's locker is # 485." Dan said, pulling out the sheet._

_ "Ok, ok, 429. So its somewhere over...ah, here. Do your magic Chief." Ken said, stepping away as Dan took out his laptop. He put a suction cup on the combination lock and connected the wire to his laptop. After a second of typing in commands, Dan had his answer._

_ "25-49-12." Dan said to Ken as he packed his laptop and cables back into his backpack._

_ "25...49...and...12." Ken said. "Got it." The locker door opened and Mike's clean school clothes were sitting neatly in his locker._

_ "Alright, shoes first." Dan said. He pulled a tub of cisco out of his backpack and Ken slabbed it on the bottom of the shoes and inside the shoe he put mayonnaise as Dan handed it to him._

_ "Socks." Ken said, and Dan handed him the socks. They poured plenty of mayonnaise in the socks as well and put them back in the locker._

_ "Jeans." Ken said. Dan took out some pine needles that they collected before and meticulously placed all of them on the inside of the pant legs._

_ "Shirt." Ken said next._

_ "Shirt." Dan said, handing it over._

_ Ken poured itchy powder stuff all over the inside and outside of the shirt, and since it was a white shirt, the powder didn't show._

_ "Company guys! Move it!" They heard Seth hiss. That meant that gym class was over and the boys were coming back to change out of their gym clothes. Ken helped Dan back everything back in his backpack quickly and quietly._

_ "Alright done." Dan whispered zipping up his backpack. Ken and Dan swiftly and quietly left the locker room while Luke held the door open for them. Seth, Taichi and Jake were waiting for them in the hall, big smiles on their faces._

_ "Got it done?" Jake asked._

_ "Oh yea." Dan smiled._

_ "We got it done." Ken smirked._

_ "Sweet, lets join the others." Taichi smiled._

_ The guys ran through the hallway towards the door which led to the main hallway, to the rest of the school. The rest of the gang were waiting for them, wondering how it went._

_ "Sooooo?" Luna asked, trying to hold in her excitement._

_ "Phase 1 complete." Ken smiled at his sister._

_ Luna laughed in excitement. "Phase 2, humiliation, will begin in T minus 5 minutes."_

_ "I can't wait to see his face." Mathilda giggled._

_ "Ssh, we have to go hid, so we can videotape it." Seth said, grabbing his twins hand. The group split up in 3, each with a video-camera to catch a different angle of Mike's humiliation._

_ "He's coming." Ally said into her phone. She was on a 3 way call with Brianna and Fiona. "Start recording."_

_ Mike walked out into the gym lobby between periods looking very uncomfortable. His shirt was itching him, and every single time his leg even twitched inside his jeans a needle would pierce his skin and make his leg bleed. When he found that his socks were filled with mayonnaise, he stayed in his sweat soaked gym socks, which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as each time he stepped, his foot slid around in his shoes due to more mayonnaise._

_ Once Mike stepped out on the wax polished floor of the main hall way the cisco on the bottom of his shoes acted as ice and made it very difficult to walk with out slipping all over the place. Students started laughing at the sight of him struggling to barely stand._

_ "Mike, having problems walking?" A senior joked._

_ "Look, he can't even stand!" A junior laughed, pointing at him._

_ "What an idiot!" A freshman laughed._

_ The elementary kids were giggling too, watching the big, older kid struggling to keep upright. The middle school kids were teasing him mercilessly, and the high school kids were pointing and laughing at the 'big man on campus'._

_ "This is awesome!" TK laughed. Caroline and Morgan high fived each other, laughing._

_ "I'm getting every bit of it too." Taylor laughed, holding one of the camera's._

_ Once Mike was truly the center of attention, a circle surrounding him, pointing and laughing at him, Dylan made his way to face him, Luna at his side._

_ "Hi Mike." Dylan smirked._

_ Mike's eyes went wide at the realization that this was his doing._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't met." Luna smiled, fake innocence radiating from her voice. "I'm Luna Valkov, Tala's daughter and Lil's younger sister." _

_ Mike took a step back, slipping and falling on the floor. His instincts told him to stay away from this girl._

_ "If you ever mess with my older sister again, I will do much more harm then just humiliating you in front of the entire school." Luna threatened in a low voice._

_ "And if you ever even mention our parents or anyone else that I care about again in that manner, you can be sure that you will most likely get a blade through your skull." Dylan said, his threat more direct._

_ "Have a nice day!" Luna said, fake cheer dripping from her lips. She skipped away happily as Dylan glared at Mike for one last time, then followed her back to the group._

_ "Did you see him trembling in fear as Dylan walked up to him, towering over him?" Madison giggled._

_ "Haha, that was one of the best things that I've ever seen in my life." Luke laughed. Isabella giggled along with her brother. At first she felt bad about what they were doing, but remembered what he said about Megan and Tala and immediately felt nothing but hatred for the guy._

_ "And we got it all on tape." Zelda smiled, holding up the video camera, along with Taylor and Elise._

_ "Our parents are going to be so proud." Lily smiled._

"Awwww, guys!" Megan smiled hugging Dylan and Luna at the same time.

"Thats my little man." Tala smiled ruffling Ken's hair.

"Very inventive." Aaron smiled, pulling Lily into his side. Lily smiled up at her father, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It was fun!" Kari smiled.

Pat laughed out loud and picked Kari up, spinning her in the air, her auburn hair flowing out behind her.

"That'll show him to mess with our family." Jake smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. Lily laughed and ruffled her brother's hair from her father's side.

"Oi, stop that!" Jake laughed, trying to take Lily's hand off his head.

"Oh no you don't little brother!" Lily laughed and she started chasing Jake around the room. Kara started laughing like crazy and followed them, somewhat clumsily, but she kept her feet underneath her. Everyone laughed as Kara followed the 2 around.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Get up Sean." Dylan groaned. It was 6 in the morning and they needed to get ready for school. As usual Sean wouldn't get up and Dylan was tired. He had barely slept last night and he just wanted to go to bed again.

"Go get something to eat Dyl." Kyle said, recognizing the signs of a man about to fall over from lack of energy. "I'll take care of Sean and Quinn." Quinn as well was being difficult.

"Thanks Ky." Dylan mumbled, and he walked out of the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Dylan walked in to see that everyone else was getting ready for school or work. The wives, except Helen and Heather helped Megan with running the branch and the guys helped Kai with training. Helen and Heather helped around the house, keeping it as clean as possible with 54 people living there, and Alex coordinated the agents.

"Morning Dyl." Megan smiled as she was typing away on her MacBook Pro.

"Morning Mom." Dylan said. He took a seat next to her at the breakfast bench and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Megan asked, instantly on mother mode.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night." Dylan sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Kai asked, walking over and standing behind Megan's stool. As Kai and Dylan were basically the same person, Kai knew something was really bothering his son.

Dylan sighed at his parents. He could never get anything by them. They read his mind all the time.

"I've been thinking about the Abbey more and more lately. Especially what Mike said yesterday. I just got me thinking about everything." Dylan said looking in his father's eyes. Kai nodded. "I mean, Mattie, Seth, Lil, Jake, Kari, Kara and I are most at risk, but they'll be after Caroline, Morgan, Luna, Ken, Sean, Fi, Maddie, and even Luke and Bells." Dylan sighed, breaking the eye contact. "I just hate having to be on edge all the time. Last time they somehow got Mom and who knows if you guys are still not on their list?" Dylan asked, looking at his mother. He worried about her sometimes. In the beginning she didn't show the affects of being at the Abbey, even after finding out her past, but she had been having nightmares and moments when she thought she was a little girl back in the Abbey, more recently now that Andrei was lose.

Kai noticed the way Dylan was looking at his mother and knew they were on the same line of thought.

"Don't worry sweetie." Megan said, grabbing Dylan's hand and squeezing it with her own. "We got away before and now we know what to expect. We'll be ok, but thanks for thinking of me honey." Megan smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Dylan's cheek. "Now, go get yourself some food, I see that Kyle finally brought Quinn and Sean down and they're going to eat everything in a minute." Megan joked.

"Thanks Mom." Dylan smiled, he glanced at his father, and headed towards the stove where eggs were still laying there.

"I'm worried too Kai." Megan confessed. Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulders and across her collarbone. Megan rested her head in the crook of his elbow, her temple on his arm.

"We all are Megs, but don't worry, as you said we got away before and we know what to expect. It'll be ok." Kai said soothingly, resting his cheek against her temple.

"I hope you're right K-K." Megan mumbled. "I hope you're right."

Isabella walked into the bathroom during her English class. She washed her face in the sink and took a deep breath. Like Dylan, Isabella wasn't sleeping very well. She was feeling the stress of having to watch her back all the time. Having a M16 agent was comforting, but even they couldn't watch them the entire time while they were in school with out raising suspicion.

The door opened as Isabella was about to walk out.

"Kari!" Isabella smiled, seeing the little girl, but she stopped when she realized that Kari was crying. "Oh my gosh, Kari. What's wrong sweetie?" Isabella asked, squatting down in front of her. Kari looked up, her crimson/silver orbs brimming with tears as more tears streamed down her face.

"M-M-Myles t-teased m-m-me." Kari stuttered out.

"Oh, honey, come here." Isabella encircled her arms around the small girl, running her hands through her auburn hair. Unlike her sister, Kari's hair was straight, not curly.

"H-He said t-that my eyes l-look like b-blood o-on a b-b-bunny's f-fur." Kari choked out through the tears.

Isabella held the younger girl closer to her. Everyone knew that Kara and Kari were very soft hearted and didn't like to see anything die. The mental image of a dead bunny would definitely make Kari cry.

"Oh honey, your eyes are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Isabella said, pulling away slightly, lifting Kari's face up with a finger under her chin to look into her eyes.

Kari nodded, but tears kept falling down her face. Isabella took Kari in her arms and picked her up, standing up. Kari buried her face in the crook of Isabella's neck as Isabella walked into the hallway. Isabella was heading to Dylan's classroom. She wanted to bring Kari home, and didn't want to get lost on the way. As she made her way to the classroom, she felt Kari fall asleep, her breathing becoming even.

Isabella knocked on the door peering into the classroom. The teacher looked at her questioningly, wondering who she was, but Isabella only had eyes for Dylan.

Dylan looked up to see what his classmates were talking about and saw Isabella holding Kari. When their eyes met, Dylan knew something was wrong and he and Matt and Lily sprinted to Isabella's side. Dylan touched Kari's auburn hair and realized that she was asleep.

"What happened?" Dylan asked, in over-protective brother mode.

"A kid named Myles teased her about her eyes." Isabella said, far past sympathy for Kari and now pissed at this Myles kid.

Lily and Dylan's crimson/silver eyes hardened as Matt's own green eyes looked around the classroom at the curious eyes of the students. One student's eyes however held a gleam of satisfaction. Matt stared hard into Mike's eyes, figuring out that Mike knew something about this.

"Guys, lets go outside for a minute." Matt suggested. He turned to his teacher. "Ma'am our friend here needs to bring our other friend home. Can we help her?"

"Of course. Go ahead. Make sure she gets home ok." The teacher nodded. Matt nodded his thanks and herded his friends out of the view of prying eyes.

"Myles, Myles." Dylan mumbled the name. "Why do I know that name?"

"Mike was looking mighty proud of himself when he over heard Iz." Matt said. "Does that help?"

"Myles Invankov." Dylan said, realizing why the name was familiar. "He's Mike's younger brother, same age as Kari. Why that little-!" Dylan broke off, turning away. Matt, Lily and Isabella clearly saw his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists in anger and rage.

"Mike told Myles what happened and he knew Kari was the youngest, so he went after her." Lily said.

"Dylan, I just want to get her home." Isabella said. "She came into the bathroom crying her eyes out and she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion."

Dylan spun around and touched Kari's cheek tenderly, sighing, as he relaxed.

"Ok, lets go and bring her to the BBA building. Uncle Pat and Aunt Millie are going to want her with them. Good thing I drove today." Dylan said. Then he looked at Matt and Lily. "Can you guys stay here and let everyone know what happened?"

"Sure Dyl. No problem." Lily smiled.

"Thanks guys. Bells, lets go." Dylan said. He put a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the building.

Lily turned, smiling at Matt.

"Oh no. Don't drag me into whatever your scheming Lil." Matt warned her, seeing it in her eyes. "I don't do match making."

"Oh Matty, yes you do." Lily smiled, dragging her boyfriend, moaning and groaning back into the classroom.

"Here you go." Dylan said as he opened the door of his Audi Coupe. He took one of her hands and pulled her out of the car carefully as her other hand was holding Kari to her body.

"Thanks Dylan." Isabella smiled. Dylan nodded and let go of her hand, letting Isabella hold Kari more securely. Isabella blushed and looked down, trying to hide it.

Dylan smiled, seeing the blush. He opened the front door to the building and let Isabella through first. He led her through the lobby, toward the elevators in the back.

"Lisa." Dylan nodded to the secretary.

"Dylan." Lisa smiled back. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. "Your mother is up in her office and your father's with the 4 year old group in the training room."

"Thanks." Dylan said, leading Isabella to the elevator. He punched in 10 and the elevator led them to the top floor.

They got out and Dylan opened up the glass doors, letting Isabella go through, Kari still asleep.

"Dlwen!" They hear a shout. Kara came running off the couch where she had been watching Spongebob Squarepants.

Dylan smiled and lifted her into the air.

"Hey Ms Kar-Kar." Dylan said.

Kara smiled, but then her focus is shifted to Kari.

"What Kawi doin hew?" She said, leaning closer. Dylan let her, stepping closer to Isabella, their shoulders touching. Isabella blushed again. "Kawi cwing?" Kara asked. Dylan looked down and realized that Kari's tear stains were visible and Isabella felt his body stiffen in rage. Kara must of felt it too as her eyes started tearing.

"Oh, Dylan, Izzy, what's wrong?" Megan asked walking in. "Kara? What's wrong? And why are you holding Kari, Izzy?"

"Kawi cwing..." Kara cried. Dylan rocked her and whispered soothing words in her ear. As Dylan calmed Kara, Megan walked up to Isabella and Kari.

"What happened Iz?" Megan asked her, leading her to the couch were she could rest her arms.

"Mike's younger brother Myles teased Kari about her eyes." Isabella reported. "Says they looked liked blood on a bunny's fur."

"Oh my gosh, poor Kari." Megan said touching her auburn tresses. Through all the noise and now Megan touching her hair, Kari stirred from her sleep.

"Izzy?" Kari mumbled.

"Right here sweetie. And Aunt Megan is here as well honey." Isabella said soothingly. Kari sat up, whipping her face, feeling the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"Aunt Meggy?" Kari asked, her eyes trying to focus with remaining tears still in her eyes.

"Right here sweetie. I heard you went through a lot this morning. Huh?" Megan asked, taking Kari from Isabella.

"Y-Yea, Myles teased me about my eyes."

"Your eyes are beautiful. You have the same eyes as your cousins, remember?" Megan smiled.

Kari nodded, a smile forming on her face. Dylan walked over and sat on his mother's other side. Kara scrambled out of his hold and crawled to sit next to her sister, who was wedged between Isabella and Megan.

"Kawi ok?" Kara asked.

Kari nodded taking her younger sister onto her lap. "I'm ok Kara. Thanks for asking." Kari smiled. Kara smiled and settled into her older sister's lap, falling asleep.

"He what?" Sean screamed. It was lunch time and Matt and Lily had just told them the story. Everyone was pissed, but like Dylan was the closest to Kara, Sean was the closest to Kari.

"Yea, Dylan was about to rip out his eyes too." Lily said.

"Chill Sean, he'll get what's coming to him." Taylor said. Sean calmed down some what at Taylor's voice but he was still pissed off.

"Dylan and Izzy brought Kari to the BBA building." Matt said.

"Poor Kari." Fiona sighed. "Her and Kara are so fragile when it comes to that stuff."

"That asshole is going to get it now." Mathilda cursed.

"Easy does it sis." Seth joked. "I think Dyl has dibs."

"I don't care. I wanna piece of him too." Mathilda hissed.

"Don't worry Mattie." Quinn said. "We all do."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dylan sighed as he watched Kari and Kara fall asleep on the couch together. Megan walked up to her son and touched his arm.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be fine." Megan reassured her son. "Go down to the gym, Uncle Pat and Aunt Mille are helping your father with the 4 year olds. Tell them what happened."

Dylan nodded and looked at Isabella, asking with his eyes if she wanted to join him. Isabella nodded and followed him to the elevators.

They reached the gym and walked in. Isabella looked up at Dylan's face trying to read him, but he had a blank expression on his face.

"Don't worry Dylan, Kari will be fine. She has us." Isabella said quietly, touching his arm. Dylan looked down at Isabella, a soft smile on his face. Isabella smiled back.

"Thanks Bells." Dylan said, truly grateful that she said that. Isabella nodded and then Dylan opened the door, letting her through first.

"Izzy?" Brooklyn asked, seeing his daughter and Dylan walk in. "What's wrong?" Kai looked over from kneeling down next to a student. He glanced at his son and recognized his son's set jaw as a sign that something had him pissed off. Kai stood up and told his class that they had some free time to practice. Kai, along with the other parents, walked over to where Isabella and Dylan led them to the empty lobby.

"What happened?" Hiro asked his nephew. But Dylan didn't look at him, he looked at his other uncle.

"What is it?" Pat asked, when Dylan looked at him.

"Kari was bullied today by Mike Invankov's younger brother Myles." Dylan said.

Millie gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "How?"

"I ran into her in the bathroom and she was crying." Isabella explained. "I asked her what happened and she said that Myles told her that her eyes looked like blood on bunny's fur."

The Granger and Hiwatari's eyes in particular, harden in anger.

"We brought her here." Dylan said. "Mom talked to her and she seems to be ok, but..." Dylan trailed off, his fists clenching again in anger. Isabella took one of her hands and touched the fist, easing the fingers apart.

"You should go see her." Isabella said. "She and Kara are up in Megan's office sleeping." Pat and Millie nodded and headed to the elevator.

Kai took one last glance at his son and headed back to his class, knowing he was in good hands. Isabella took Dylan back upstairs, as the rest of the group would be there in a couple of minutes.

"Dylan." Isabella reprimanded softly. Dylan relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but it still pisses me off." Dylan said. Isabella pulled Dylan on the couch next to the one Kari and Kara were sleeping on.

"I know Dylan. I'm pissed off too, just imagine how Sean must feel? He's the closest to Kari." Isabella reminded him. Dylan nodded.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Dylan asked, wanting her opinion.

"We're going to make your threat become a reality."

Dylan and Isabella turn to their right to see Luna and Sean walking in, the rest of the group following them. Luna was the one who talked and she had a smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where's Kari?" Sean asked. Dylan nodded towards the couch and Sean sprinted around it, kneeling in front of the sleeping sisters. Hearing the voices and feeling Sean holding her hand, Kari stirred from her sleep.

"Sean?" Kari asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Sean's worried face. "Hey Sean." Kari smiled wearily.

"Hey little girl." Sean smiled. "You ok? I heard that you went through a bit today."

Kari giggled. "Yea, I'm ok now. Auntie Megan, Dylan and Izzy helped me." Kari looked down at where Kara's head was laying on her lap. "Wake up Kar. Everyone's out of school." Kari gently shook Kara and Kara just snuggled back closer to her sister. Everyone laughed at how cute it was. "Kara." Kari giggled. "Everyone's here. Dylan's here."

"Dlwen?" Kara mumbled. Dylan smiled and walked over, picking Kara up. As soon as she was in his arms, Kara nuzzled into the crook of Dylan's neck. Dylan smiled down at her, touching her blond hair.

"Come on Kar-Kar. If you don't wake up now, you won't be able to sleep tonight." Dylan said softly. Kara yawned and lifted her head. Her crimson/silver orbs met Dylan's own and she smiled.

"Kk Dlwen." Kara nodded. "No mores sleepy." Dylan nodded.

"Now, how about you go find Auntie Meggy and ask her if you can play with Drakima, huh?" Dylan asked.

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes pwease, pwease!" Kara giggled. Dylan set her down and she ran into Megan's office, smiling.

"Alright, so what did you say about my threat becoming a reality?" Dylan smirked, turning around to face Luna.

"Mike! Myles!" Luna shouted, walking over, the entire group behind her and Dylan right next to her.

Mike and Myles turned around at the voice, from the battle that they were having, catching their blades in the process. As soon as they saw the group walk over, they froze in place. Quickly, Mike schooled his face into a mask of intense pleasure as he saw Sean's pissed off face.

Sean glared even more.

"So, what are the freaks doing here?" Mike mocked, crossing his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his face.

"Going to kick your ass!" Ken shouted, running at Mike, fury in his green eyes. But Cody nabbed him and pulled him back.

"Easy tiger." Cody said softly, holding Ken under the arms and to his chest. "Dylan and your sis have called first dibs."

Ken fought Cody's hold for a few more seconds then relaxed, giving up. "Fine." Ken huffed, crossing his arms over his chest after Cody let him down.

Dylan looked back to Mike and Myles as he saw that Cody got Ken under control. "Remember my threat?" Dylan asked, eerily calm.

"Yea, so?" Mike shrugged, the smug smile still on his face.

"So..." Luna drew out, taking her blade and launcher out of their cases on her hip. "You're gunna get it now."

"Now, now." Mike smiled. "What did I do?"

"You know what." Dylan glared. "You told Myles about it and he teased Kari about the color of her eyes."

"Now, Myles would you do that?" Mike askd, turning to his younger brother. Myles smiled at his older brother, fake innocence radiating from his fake smile.

"No. I would never." Myles lied.

"Yes you did!" A small voice shouted. At 3'5", she was shadowed by Sean's 5'11" frame, but Kari peeked around Sean's side, glaring at Myles with all the hatred of a 1000 angry men. She stepped in front of Sean, walking towards Luna and Dylan, who were slightly ahead of the group. "Don't lie!" She shouted again. This time it was as if the room shook with the power of her voice. Mike and Myles took a step back, their instincts telling them that something was wrong. In reality it was Kari's bit-beast, Tigrerra, her earth tiger, similar to Ray's lightning tiger, Driger. Tigrerra, feeling Kari's anger, had released some of her energy into the room, reflecting her mistress's anger.

"W-What was t-that?" Mike stuttered, starting to feel scared.

"That was Tigrerra." Luna smirked.

"She's not too pleased that you teased her mistress." Dylan said, a hand on Kari's shoulder. He felt that Tigrerra was ready to protect her mistress at a moment's notice. As like with Kara, Kari had a strong bond with bit-beasts, due to her bloodlines.

"A b-bit-beast did t-that?" Myles stuttered.

"Yea, so what?" Mike said, straightening up. "Me and my blade are more powerful then all of you!"

"He doesn't have a bit-beast." A shocked voice says from within the group. Dan looked at Luke in question. Luke laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh!" He laughed, holding his side. "He doesn't have a bit-beast, just a blade. Oh this is rich." Isaballa laughed along with her brother. Like their father, Isabella and Luke were able to sense a bit-beast's presence, whether they were active or not.

Seth bit back a laugh. Like his older brother, he was able to sense that neither Mike nor Myles had bit-beasts.

"Oh, the big boys don't have bit-beasts and little sweet Kari does." Mathilda laughed. She too could sense bit-beasts.

Mike blushed red hot in embarrassment. "How do you know?"

Luna tapped her head. "Cause they know. Now, are you ready to get your ass whooped?" Luna mocked.

At the challenge, slowly people started looking up from their own battles. Soon the entire gym's focus was on Mike, Myles, Dylan and Luna.

"You're on!" Mike shouted, not wanting to look weak in front of the entire school.

Dylan smirked, and he and Luna stepped up to the dish, with Mike and Myles on the other side.

As the group spread out behind Dylan and Luna, the rest of the school circled the dish.

"3-2-1. Let It Rip!" 4 blades are launched into the dish at the same time. But it was immediately apparent who was better. At 6, Myles had only just begun blading and his older brother at 17, was only an average blader. Dylan and Luna were much more experienced and immensely more powerful then the brothers.

"This is too easy." Luna sighed, and she actually sat down, chin resting in her hand. "I'm bored." She said as her icy blue blade touched Myle's orange one, sending it flying to the opposite end of the dish. "Elfin's bored." Luna said, gesturing to her blade. Elfin was her winged ice horse. Her bit-beast, like Megan's, was pure white, but Elfin had an icy blue hue to her coat and her wings were made of ice.

Dylan smirked as Luna leaned against his legs, totally bored with the battle. He looked back as Wyvern and Elfin toyed with Myles and Mike. There was a post in the middle of the dish and with a flick of his eyes, Wyvern followed her master's instructions and hoped on top if it, balancing on the pointed tip.

Mike glared as Dylan showed off. He glanced at Kari, who was talking excitedly with Isabella about blading later today at the BBA gym. Mike fumed with anger as he realized that they were making a big joke about it. He snuck a peak at Dylan and saw that he was talking to Luna about the same thing. Mike smiled as he realized no one was paying attention to him as Luna's blade was toying with his brother.

With his hand outstretched, he silently ordered his blade to attack. Covered in an electrical current, the blade went flying past Luna's shoulder and straight towards Kari.

Isabella's eye caught something moving and with a start she realized that Mike was going to attack Kari! In a flash, Isabella positioned herself in front of Kari, covering Kari's body with her own, her back to the blade. Before anyone could react, the blade slammed into Isabella's back with a crash and Isabella screamed in pain as the electrical current ran through her body. She instinctively let go of Kari, so she wouldn't feel it.

"Izzy!" Luke screamed in anguish.

Acting quickly, Luna broke off from Myles and smashed his blade into pieces with an ice attack. And Dylan ordered Wyvern to smash Mike's blade off of Isabella, who was now on the floor, screaming in pain as the blade dung into her back. Flying through the air like a falcon, Wyvern smashed Mike's blade into pieces with a wave of light. As soon as the blade's electrical current stopped, Isabella slumped to the ground.

Catching their blades, Dylan and Luna ran over to where Kyle held his best friend delicately, as Luke held her hand, talking to her.

"Iz!" Luna shouted touching her best friend's cheek. "No, Izzy, please, wake up." Luna started crying. "No, I'm so sorry Iz. If only we were paying attention..."

"An ambulance is on it's way." Elise reported, pocketing her phone, her hand shaking. Quinn took her hand and held it tightly.

Dylan looked down at Isabella, who was unconscious, her face in Kyle's chest. He felt a stab of guilt, knowing that if only he had been paying attention, Isabella wouldn't be hurt right now, trying to protect Kari. He looked over and saw that Kari was crying into Sean's chest as he held her. Dylan could tell that the only thing keeping Sean from going after Mike was the crying girl in his arms. But that didn't mean that Seth wouldn't do something.

Seth, tears in his eyes, ran towards Mike, intending on killing him for trying to harm Kari and for hurting Isabella. TK and Taichi grabbed their best friend, holding him back, as he screamed profanities to Mike and Myles as they ran away. They didn't get very far, Dylan noticed, as 4 M16 agents tackled them and dragged them out of sight. Dylan sighed as TK and Taichi finally got Seth under control.

Dylan knew that Isabella often acted as an older sister to Seth, but he didn't know how much until now. Zelda pulled TK and Taichi away and she took Seth in her arms as he cried into her shoulder. Fiona stood behind Luke, with a hand on his shoulder as he cried, begging his sister to wake up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hours later, Isabella stirred. She blinked rapidly and groaned as pain flashed throughout her entire body. "Bells." A voice from her right said. Knowing it was Dylan by the nickname, Isabella slowly turned to her right to see his worried face.

"Hey Dylan." Isabella said softly.

"My god Bells, I'm so sorry." Dylan said, holding her hand. "If I had only been paying attention to...I-I..." He broke off, tears threatening to spill.

The usually calm and collected Dylan was breaking down in front of Isabella and she didn't know what to do.

Isabella touched his cheek and at the touch, Dylan looked back up at her. "It's ok. Is Kari ok?"

Dylan nodded then looked over his shoulder. Isabella followed his gaze and saw Luke, Kari, Seth, Kyle, Luna, and her parents on the couches and chairs.

"Daddy?" Isabella asked. Brooklyn stirred at his daughters voice. He blinked and when his green eyes met those hazel eyes of his daughter, he sprinted to her side, taking her other hand.

"Izzy sweetheart." Brooklyn sighed, lightly kissing his daughter's forehead. Isabella's eyes closed in bliss at the contact.

"Hey daddy." Isabella sighed.

"How do you feel?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sore everywhere." Isabella admited with a wary smile. "But other then that, I'm ok."

Brooklyn sighed, worry slowly lifting from his face. "Good. You were so brave sweetheart." Brooklyn smiled proudly. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks daddy." Isabella smiled, squeezing her father's hand.

"Uhhh..." Luke groaned, waking up. He rubbed his eyes and seeing that his sister was awake, he shook his mother awake and ran over. Dylan backed off as the family had their reunion. He sat on the couch between Seth and Kyle and leaned back, eyes closed.

"It's ok man." Kyle said. "No one blames you. Or you Lun." Kyle said turning to Luna. "It's not your fault. Who would have known that Mike would actually physically go after Kari?"

"Ky's right bro." Seth said. "It's not your fault." He touched Kari's auburn hair softly as she slept in his lap.

"But it is." Dylan sighed.

"We were the ones battling them." Luna said. "We should have been paying attention and not talking." Luna's eyes brimmed with tears and Kyle took her into his arms.

"Shh, shh Lun. It's ok. It's ok." Kyle whispered soothingly.

The next week past by slowly. As Isabella was recovering, the kids found out that Mike and Myles were pulled from school and moved away. At the same time, Alex and Dylan got a lead on Andrei and the Abbey. Their last know location was in Kiev, Ukraine, out in the countryside. Immediately, Tala and Kai wanted to go and see what was up. Alex, Dylan and Megan went along with them.

"Ready?" Alex whispered into his wrist piece.

"Ready." Kai, Tala, Dylan and Megan chorused.

"Now!" The 5 of them quietly slipped into the base, sneaking through the halls, checking every door and hallway for signs of life.

Megan, gun drawn, slipped threw the hallways as swift as the wind. At every door she came to, there was nothing but an empty room inside. There were no signs of life, no equipment, no records or anything to say that anyone had lived here in the past 10 years.

"Clear." Megan whispered into her wrist piece.

"Me too." Kai's voice said in the ear piece.

"Same." Dylan's voice reported.

"Damn, is there anyone here?" Tala complained.

"Guys, continue into the center of the building, to the arena." Alex ordered.

"K." Megan whispered. Megan weaved through the halls and came to one that was locked. "Locked door, I'm kicking it down."

"Hang on, I'll be there in a sec." Tala said, as he was the closest to her.

Megan looked down the hall, making sure no one was coming, then she saw Tala. Tala nodded, gun pointed at the door. Using all her weight and muscle, Megan kicked down the steel door, then pointed her gun around the room.

"Clear." Megan said and she holstered her gun as Tala watched the hallway. The room was bare, but it looked like it might have been a bedroom, as a bathroom was attached. "Wait, there's something here." Megan mumbled. But it was clear enough that Tala heard and understood.

"What is it Meg?" He asked, sneaking a peak, but turning his attention back to the halls.

"Dylan and I are almost there." Alex said.

"Me too." Kai reported.

Megan crouched down and looked at something in the corner. Against the black walls, it's dark brown coloring was almost perfectly blended in. Delicately, almost as if it would break at the slightest touch, Megan picked up the raggedy teddy bear and dusted it off.

"What is it?" Tala asked.

"A teddy bear." Megan gasped, tears brimming her eyes.

"A teddy bear?" Tala asked. "Didn't you have one when we were in the Abbey?"

Megan nodded silently. "I d-did." She stuttered.

"Meg?" Kai's voice came to her. Megan turned around to face her husband. Kai's eyes immediately went to the bear and he knew what she was thinking. "Oh Megs." Kai engulfed Megan in a hug, the bear squished between them. Megan's tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"Meg had a bear too when she was in the Abbey." Tala whispered to Alex and Dylan.

"Oh man." Dylan whispered.

Alex's eyes hardened as Megan broke down in Kai's arms shaking and screaming. "She's having another anxiety attack."

Tala nodded. "She's been getting a lot of them lately. For some reason, she's the only one having them."

"Might have to do with her imprisonment at Voltaire's house when she was 21." Alex thought out loud.

"Remember reading about that." Dylan nodded. "4 months right?"

"Mhmm, drove us crazy." Tala said. "I'm starting to think that she's always had PTSD, but somehow she's partially controlling it." As he looked back over, Kai had Megan in his arms, bridle style. As he turned around, Tala noticed that Megan was clutching the bear tightly in her sleep.

"Lets go back home." Kai said. "She needs to sleep."

"I agree." Alex nodded. "There's nothing left anyway."

Mathilda watched her father, as he carried in her mother, asleep and clutching a teddy bear.

"Uncle Tala?" Mathilda asked as Tala walked into the room. Tala torn his gaze away from his best friends and looked down at his 'niece'.

"Hey hun." Tala smiled tightly.

"What happened to Mommy?" Mathilda asked, almost afraid to do so.

Tala walked over. "Mom had another anxiety attack when we were searching the base."

"Did you find anything?" Dylan asked walking in, only hearing the last part.

"No, but then the attack came and we had to leave." Tala said shaking his head.

"Another one?" Dylan asked, his throat tightening. Tala nodded.

"Thats the 7th one this week." Mathilda started to cry. Dylan hugged his little sister tightly.

"What triggered it?" Dylan asked, worry for his mother eating away at him.

"She found a teddy bear in one of the bedrooms." Tala said.

"A bear?" Mathilda asked, pulling away slightly.

"Your mom had a bear growing up in the Abbey." Tala explained.

"Poor mommy." Mathilda cried. Dylan pulled her into a hug again, rubbing her back.

"Shhh, shhh Mattie. Mom's ok now. Shhhhh." Dylan said soothingly. Tala gritted his teeth and walked away, cursing Voltaire and Boris.

"Tala?" Tala's head snapped up to see Julia walking towards him. "Honey, what's wrong?" Julia asked, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Meg." He said simply to his wife. Julia's hands go still.

"Another attack?" Julia whisperd, as if she didn't wish it were true. Tala noded, his hands balling up in fists at his side.

"It's getting steadily worse Jewels." Tala choked out.

"Oh, Tal." Julia whisperd and she hugged her husband tightly. They both silently cried for their best friend.

"Jewels." Tala said, as they went to sit on their bed.

"Yea Tal?" Julia asked, leaning against him. He put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"I don't know what I'd do if Meggy died Jewels." Tala admited. "I mean I have Luna and Ken, Kai and Ray and especially you, but Meg..." Julia stopped him right there.

"I know Tal. Meg, she's a special person in all of our hearts." Julia said. "She's a mother, a sister, an aunt, a loving wife, a listener, a confidante and the greatest best friend that anyone could ask for."

"That she is." Tala smiled.

Megan shifted as she woke up. Kai jumped up and ran to her side.

"K-K?" Megan groaned.

"I'm here Megs. I'm here." Kai said from his kneeling position next to the bed. He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and his stormy grey orbs searched her crimson ones.

"Owww..." Megan moaned, holding her head. "It was worse, wasn't it?" Kai nodded dejectedly.

"Yes, it was." Kai confessed. "Tal thinks you have PTSD."

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Megan nodded. "Makes sense, but I only have some of the symptoms, not all."

"When have our lives ever been normal?" Kai said, trying to make a joke. Megan giggled at the attempt.

"True, I guess it might have something to do with my bloodlines and my ties to the bit-beasts. It was the bit-beasts that restored my memories and got me out of that coma almost 20 years ago."

Kai nodded, agreeing with the logic. Then a knock came on the door and Kai shouted for them to come in. Tyson, Hiro and Pat walked in and walk straight towards their sister. Tyson reached her first and took her hand in the both of his.

"Hey Meg." Tyson smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yea Ty. I'm ok now." Megan smiled back. Hiro bended down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Hey little girl." Hiro smiled. "You going to be ok?"

"I..." Megan stopped and sighed, clutching Kai and Tyson's hands tightly. "I don't know Hiro. It's getting worse. Kai, Tal and I think its PTSD and that somehow maybe the bit-beasts were shielding me from the affects, but now they no longer can."

"Makes sense." Pat nodded. "But, why now?" Pat asked. "After almost 20 years, why now?"

"Andrei." Megan said simply. "After I heard that he escaped, I started having more panic and anxiety attacks."

Kai looked at his wife with sympathy. She worked way too hard to keep everyone together and it was taking it's toll. She was tired all the time and she rarely slept. Also, when ever the opportunity presented itself, she went out on missions with Alex, Dylan, Tala and himself.

"Aunwie Meggy?" A small voice asked from the door. Pat walked over and picked up Kara.

"Hey honey, where's Morgan? She's supposed to be watching you." Pat asked, walking back over.

"I escape!" Kara giggled, clapping her hands. The adults smiled at her.

"Hey honey." Megan smiled, as Pat set her down on the bed. Kara curled up next to Megan.

"Is Aunwie Meggy ok?" Kara asked.

"I'm ok sweetie, just a little tired." Megan smiled reassuringly.

"Kara! Where did you go? Ah, Kara! Sweetie!" Morgan's voice was heard from down the hall.

"Haha, Uncle Pat's going to have your hide if you lost his little girl!" Caroline teased her twin.

"She couldn't lose her." Fiona said.

"Yea, the agents wouldn't let Kara get away." Madison agreed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ken laughed.

"Yea, she's sneaky." Taichi agreed.

"Aunt Megan?" Sean asked, peaking in. He spotted Kara in Megan's arms and shouted back to the group that he found her.

"Oh thank god." Morgan sighed, walking in. She shot Pat an apologetic look. "Sorry Uncle Pat, but she's scary sneaky." She said as her twin, her cousins and Ken and Taichi followed her in.

"It's ok Morgan." Pat smiled.

"I sneakeded away!" Kara laughed. Everyone laughed.

"Are you ok Aunt Megan?" Madison asked.

"Yea Maddie, I'm ok." Megan smiled. The younger kids accepted it easy enough, but Sean saw the way his father was looking at his twin.

"Ok, come here you little trouble maker." Caroline laughed, walking over to take Kara.

"Thanks hun." Megan smiled as she handed over the wiggling and laughing 2 year old.

The kids left, except Sean who crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his father then his aunt. "What's really going on?"

"We aren't fooling you are we?" Hiro smirked.

"Not even one bit Uncle Hiro." Sean smirked back.

"Your aunt is having more and more panic/anxiety attacks Sean." Tyson told his son. Sean teasing expression dropped immediately and a concerned look took it's place.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sean asked.

"I really don't like lying to you guys so...maybe." Megan sighed. "I'm not sure yet. We're thinking that I have PTSD and that somehow maybe the bit-beasts were shielding me from the affects, but now they no longer can."

Sean nodded, agreeing with the logic. "Makes sense, we've always had a strong connection with the bit-beasts. I remember you telling me the story of how they helped you recover your memories about 20 years ago."

Megan nodded. Suddenly Seth and Mathilda run in, their older brother walking in behind them.

"Mommy!" Mathilda cried, launching herself into her mother's arms. With both of her arms, Megan hugged the twins.

"Shhh, it's ok now. No crying Mattie." Megan said soothingly. "No crying."

Dylan stood by his father, trying to read his mother's expression. He saw confusion, worry, pain and uncertainty. "It's getting worse isn't it Mom." He stated more then asked.

Seth and Mathilda pulled back and sat on the bed as Sean went to stand next to his father. Megan sighed. "Yes. It's getting worse."

"We're thinking that Meg has PTSD and that somehow maybe the bit-beasts were shielding her from the affects, but now they no longer can." Pat explained to his niece and nephews.

"Mommy." Mathilda whispered. She knew what PTSD was and she was scared for her mother. Megan forced a smile and hugged her only daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry." Megan said running her hands through her daughter's silver/navy hair.

"Why are you sorry?" Seth choked out. "Its that damn Voltaire and Boris's fault." He grounded out, tears threatening to fall. Megan gave her son a sad smile.

"I know, but now I'm suffering from it, and I can't seem to be doing anything about it." Kai sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer as he set a kiss into her hair.

"Well, we should be able to do something about it." Brooklyn gridded out as he, Julia, Sarah, Tala and Ray walked in, Millie and Max following them.

"Sorry Brook, but I don't know." Megan said shaking her head. Dylan looked as his mother, his strong, always independent mother, broke down inside. He had to do something. She was always there for him, helping him learn and grow, not just in blading, but in life. Suddenly Wyvern glowed in his pocket, reacting to his feelings.

"Wha-" Dylan broke off as he took his blade out. The light grew and suddenly Wyvern was on his shoulder, the size of a normal falcon.

"Wyvern?" Brooklyn questioned.

_My Master wishes for Mistress Megan to feel better. We bit-beasts agree. _Wyvern said, her voice ringing within the room.

Summoned, Drakima, Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel, the 5 holy bit-beasts appear.

_We have been doing our best to protect you Mistress. _Drakima said, from her position on Megan's shoulder.

_With the pain and torture you went through as a young girl, it took a lot of energy to keep you living a relatively normal life. _Dranzer explained, her warm and fiery phoenix body on Kai's shoulder.

_For the longest time, the 5 of us have taken care of you. _Dragoon said, his blue dragon body wrapped around Tyson's neck.

_But it's getting too much for even us to handle._ Driger confessed, his white tiger body perched on Ray's shoulder.

_So we need the help of the other bit-beasts now. _Draciel explained, his black turtle body on Max's shoulder.

_But only if their masters and mistresses wish it. _Drakima said.

"I wish it." Dylan said.

"We wish it." Seth and Mathilda say together, and their bit-beasts Wilda and Eva, Unicorns of Thunder and Lightning, respectively appear on their shoulders.

"I wish it." Pat said as Driller, his Earth Armadillo, appears.

"As do I" Hiro said as Metal Derma, his Earth Buck, appears.

"Me too." Tala said, putting a hand on Megan's shoulder as his ice wolf Wolborg appears on his shoulder.

"I wish it too." Brooklyn said as Zeus, his Darkness Beast, appears.

"I wish it." Millie said as Hawktor, her Fire Hawk, appears.

"I wish it." Julia said as Thunder Pegasus, her Thunder Winged horse appears.

"I wish it." Sean said, and soon everyone was in Megan's room and agreed to help her.

"Thanks guys." Megan smiled, tears in her eyes.

_Master. _Dranzer said. _Let go of Mistress Megan for a moment. _Kai obeyed, and he de-tangles himself from his wife. Mathilda and Seth get up from the bed and the 3 of them step back.

The bit-beasts floated in the air around the bed and slowly Megan's eyes closed as she glows a golden color. Slowly her body lifted from the bed and the glow became more intense. Megan's face scrunched up in pain.

_Hang on Mistress. _Drakima said. _The pain will soon be gone._

Megan moaned turn into a scream. Kai's knuckles turned white as he tried to not go to his wife. Suddenly, the glow disappeared.

Megan hovered in the air for a moment before falling into the sheets.

The last thing Megan remembered before passing out was a sense of peace.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Isabella walked into Megan and Kai's room later that week to set a glass of water on the bedside table for whenever she woke up. She looked around, but Kai wasn't there. Then she heard the shower running and guessed that Ray and Tala finally got Kai to take a shower.

Isabella looked down at the women who was always like a second mother to her. She took Megan's hand in her own and squeezed it. She felt the impression that the bit-beasts left behind after they healed her. Megan's blade was by her head as Drakima watched over her mistress.

Suddenly Megan moaned and her hand squeezed Isabella's.

"Megan?" Isabella whispered. Megan groaned and blinked her eyes, slowly coming to.

"Hey Iz." Megan smiled, looking at the younger girl. "You feeling better?"

Isabella smiled. "I should be asking you that." She helped Megan sit up in bed and the older women put a hand to her head.

"Well, I feel great!" Megan smiled broadly. "There's no more nagging headache grinding in the back of my head."

"Thats great!" Isabella smiled. Drakima materialized as a full sized horse, her wings neatly tucked in.

_I'm glad that you feel better Mistress. _Drakima nuzzled Megan's shoulder. Megan hugged Drakima's head to her chest.

"Thanks girl. Is it for good?" Megan asked.

_It should be. _Drakima stated. _But there's no way to tell what will happen if you go through another traumatic experience. You could be fine or it could open up new wounds. So please take it easy Mistress, though I know you won't. _Drakima neighed almost as if she was laughing.

Megan giggled. "Well, I don't promise anything, but I will try."

"Megs!" Kai shouted running to her side. Dranzer materialized on Megan's shoulder and nuzzled her neck as Kai kissed her. "You're ok?" Kai asked, taking her face in his hands. Megan nodded.

"100% now K-K." Megan smiled. Kai sighed, relaxing.

"Good, I was worried about you." Kai said, giving her a lop-sided smile.

"When aren't you?" Megan teased and the 2 of them laugh.

"Mom!" Dylan shouted, and he ran in. Megan hugged her son tightly.

"Hey hun." Megan smiled, pulling away.

"Are you all better?" Dylan asked quickly. Megan nodded, smiling radiantly. Dylan sighed, relaxing.

"Good, I was worried about you." Dylan said, giving her a lop-sided smile.

Isabella and Megan laughed as Kai and Dylan looked at them weirdly.

"You two said the exact same thing!" The women giggled together. They stopped, looking at each other in shock, then laughed again much to the amusement of Dylan and Kai.

The next day was the beginning of winter break and the kids were ecstatic to have the winter off.

"Winter!" Fiona and Madison shouted, running outside, into the backyard.

Sean smiled as his twin sisters ran around with Brianna, Ken, Jake and Ally. Since it was the middle of December, and it was Moscow, it was only about 2 degrees out.

Kara and Kari chased each other, throwing snow at each other, as snow fell down onto the already 13 inches on the ground.

Taylor came up behind Sean and pulled his hat down over his eyes, laughing. Sean pulled it off his eyes and turned around, laughing as he chased Taylor around the yard. Since he was faster, Sean caught Taylor around the waist, pulling her back to his chest. Taylor laughed as he tickled her.

"S-Sean!" She screamed with laughter. Sean laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yes Taylor?" Sean asked innocently. Taylor frowned, turning to look at him, but started laughing instead.

"You're too cute Sean." Taylor smiled, and she pecked him on the cheek. Sean smiled cheekily.

Dylan rolled his eyes and chuckled at his cousin. Isabella looked over as she heard him. She smiled and stood at his elbow.

"Hey Dylan." Isabella smiled. Over time, it had become much easier for her to talk to him.

"Hey Bells." Dylan smiled.

"Hey guys." Lily said, walking up to them, with Matt at her side. "Wanna go sledding?"

Dylan and Isabella looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure!"

"I'm so going to own you guys!" Quinn shouted, smiling. They got all the kids and even the adults to go sledding and now it was one big competition. Luckily, Megan and Kai had a huge hill in the back of their yard and everyone was lined up at the top, all on their own sleighs.

"You're on!" Seth shouted back.

"Ok kids, shut up and let the adults show you how its done." Tala teased.

"Yea, what ever Dad." Ken said, waving his father off.

"Ooooo, Tala got told!" Aaron teased his 'brother'.

"Oh can it Aaron." Tala laughed.

"Ok boys, let the ladies show you how it's done." Tina smiled.

"Hell ya!" Sarah smiled, high-fiving Tina.

"Ready guys?" Kenny asked. He had a flag in hand and Heather and Elli were at the bottom of the hill to judge the winner.

"Oh, I'm so ready to take on all of you." Daichi gloated.

"In your dreams monkey boy!" Tyson shouted back. Monkey boy was an old nickname from their childhood.

Megan, Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai laugh, remembering the nickname well.

"3-2-1 GO!" Kenny shouted and he waved the flag. Everyone took a running start and landed on their sleds. Some rode down standing, some sitting, or on their backs or on their stomachs.

"Wahoo!" Caroline shouted, smiling broadly. She was riding face first on her sled, snow in her face.

"Alright!" Luke shouted. He looked to his left and saw Dan sledding next to him. "Bumper Sleds!" Luke shouted and he leaned to the right, crashing into Dan, who then crashed into Hilary. Hilary laughed as she detangled herself from them and rammed into her sister-in-law, Dorothy.

"Hey!" Dorothy laughed.

Suddenly everyone started to bump into each other as they descended down the hill.

"Oh no you don't Alex!" Megan shouted, laughing. She leaned to the right as she was riding, standing up. Alex laughed as he leaned to the right as well, chasing Megan down.

Ray and Max looked over to their left to see Megan heading towards them.

"Watch out Meg!" Max shouted. Megan turned to see Max, but not in enough time to stop herself.

"Ahh!" Ray, Max and Megan shouted as they collided into each other. Megan opened her eyes to see that she ended up somehow sandwiched between Max and Ray on the sled. The quickly rearrange themselves on the sled, Max between Megan's legs and Megan between Ray's.

"Lets do this boys!" Megan shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Working together, they moved quickly down the hill, passing Ally, Elise and TK on the way down.

"Hey!" Elise laughed as they passed her. "Ally! TK!" The both of them nod and they ram into Megan, Ray and Max.

Ray laughed as his son rammed into them. "Not so fast son!" Ray teased, and he pushed TK away.

Dylan chuckled as his father and Tyson kept ramming each other, hoping to get the other off balance. Then he gasped and looked to his right as Matt rammed into him.

"Hey Dyl." Matt grinned

"Heads up!" Lily shouted. She launched herself off a small ridge and over her 2 best friend's heads.

"Holy-" Matt screamed as he ducks.

"Wahoo!" Lily shouted, smiling as she flew down the hill.

"Matt?" Dylan asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"Hell yea, lets get her." Matt nodded.

In the end, Kara and Kari won, working together.

"This is sooooo embarrassing." Taichi laughed as the two youngest were jumping up and down as they were announced the winners.

"Eh, they deserve to win." TK shruged.

"We win! We win! We win!" The sisters chanted.

Megan pulled on her jeans and got ready for dinner. It had been 3 weeks since they found out about Andrei, and a week since everyone had gone back to their respective countries.

"Hurry up Mom!" Mathilda shouted from down the hall. "We have an appointment to keep!" She giggled.

Megan smiled, shaking her head at her daughter. They were due to meet up with Mr D about the upcoming BBA tournament for Moscow.

Dylan, the M16 agent, walked in and nodded. "Ready to go Meg?"

Megan sighed and nodded. "So no word of Andrei still?" She asked. Dylan sighed and shook his head 'no'.

"We've been trying to track him down. It's unlikely that he'll go back to Siberia and re-construct the old Abbey, but he also doesn't have anything else. We can't tie him to any one area that he would potentially set up shop at. And we still have to find out who is funding him." Dylan said, looking at his friend in concern. She had already gone through so much in her life.

Megan closed her eyes and nodded. "Ok, thanks Dylan. Lets get going then."

Alex looked down as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"This is Pettyfer." He answered. His eyes went wide in shock then narrowed in fury. "Got it. Thanks." He ended the call and sighed, pocketing it.

"What is it Dad?" Zelda asked her father, seeing the look on his face. Kyle and Emma looked up as they hear Zelda's worried voice. It had been a month since everyone went back to their respective countries and no one had heard a peep about Andrei and the Abbey, until now.

"It's Andrei." Alex said. "He's made a move here in Sweden."

Kyle and Zelda sat up straighter, waiting for their father to elaborate.

"He's kidnapped a child in Uppsala. Yuri Kensevi." Alex continued.

"That's not too far from here." Emma said.

Alex got up. "It's time to go kids. Johnny, Quinn and Ally are already on their way via M16 jet."

Johnny and Alex led their kids through the neighborhood where Yuri was kidnapped.

"In here." Alex whisper. The 6 of them walked into the deserted home and Ally gasped.

The place was totally destroyed.

There were powder burns and fire burn marks all over the walls, even blood spatter and the furniture was beyond recognition. Most was ripped up from gunfire and black burn marks, probably made from a flamethrower or something similar, colored the furniture.

"Dad." Kyle voice floated over to his father from the kitchen area. Alex went over and saw the bodies of Yuri's mother and father. Zelda had tears silently flowing down her face, but Ally openly cried. Quinn wrapped his sister in his arms, pulling her into his chest tightly. Kyle grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as Johnny and Alex looked over the bodies.

"It's the boy's parents alright." Alex sighed and he and Johnny covered the bodies with sheets. "We need to find any clue at all of where Yuri was taken to. Search the house."

They split up into 4 groups, the siblings together and the fathers by themselves.

"This reminds me too much of when we searched the Abbey." Alex muttered to himself. He had his gun drawn and was very aware of his surroundings in case someone was still there.

He moved from room to room, searching them thoroughly for any clues to where the boy was taken.

"Found something." Quinn said over the ear piece radio signal. "Up in the boy's bedroom."

Alex quickly made his way up to the second floor and turned right, walking into the boy's room. Quinn looked up from where he and Ally kneeled behind the bed.

"Over here." Quinn nodded. Alex made his way over and saw Ally holding a ripped up map. Parts were missing, but Alex's trained eyes found the marks in pen quickly.

"May I?" Alex asked and Ally wordlessly handed it over. Alex studied it as his kids and Johnny entered the room. "Kyle."

Kyle sprinted to his father's side.

"What do you think of this Ky?" Alex asked his son. It was always better to have 2 pairs of trained eyes then one.

"It seems that this was their escape plan to get back to their base." Kyle observed. "Parts are missing of the trails they took, including where the base is, but it does give us a general area."

"That it does." Alex nodded. "We know that it is northern Poland, and thats more then what we knew minutes ago."

"Wait." Johnny said, eyes wide.

"What Dad?" Quinn asked.

"Isn't that where Megan was taken all those years ago to a house Voltaire owned?" Johnny said, looking at Alex.

Alex's eyes widened for a moment then his set his lips in a firm line. "Yea, thats right. Megan was held there for some time before we could save her. That's where she lost all her memories too."

"I remember Seth talking about that a couple years ago." Zelda said. "It took all the bit-beasts in the world to bring back her memories."

Alex and Johnny nodded.

"I guess it's possible that he might go back to that house. It is in the middle of no where and if they did have sufficient funding, then they could rebuilt the Abbey there." Alex concluded.

"Then lets go." Johnny nodded. Alex nodded.

"But we are going to need more people for this one." Alex said, dialing a number on his phone.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys, again, so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. Life has been crazy lately, hopefully I'll get more into a routine and update on a regular basis. This is a shorter chapter, but I'm writing the next one right now and hopefully it'll be a little longer. Depending on what ideas come into my head for this part of the trilogy, this story might only last a couple more chapters. But never fear cause there is a third story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

"The same area?" Kai asked. He, Dylan, Seth, Mathilda, Johnny, Quinn, Ally, Alex, Kyle and Zelda were sitting down in the Hiwatari's living room while Megan was out still at work.

"Yea." Alex nodded. "And I'm not so sure its a good idea for Meg to go back to that place. It's going to dig up a lot of horrible memories for her." Alex grimaced remembering how she didn't even recognize him.

"Yea..." Kai trailed off. He was remembering the look on Megan's face back then when she was trying to remember his and Tyson's faces. Then when she touched Tyson's cheek cause they looked alike, but she couldn't remember. Then he remembered with immense pain, when she collapsed in Tyson's arms as she tried to remember. Kai squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the memories flashed through his head.

Dylan looked over at his father as Kai fought to keep his emotion in check. Dylan knew that they all had been through so much, but out of everyone, his parents had gone through the most and his father was never good at talking to people.

"I'm home!" Megan shouted walking in. "Where is-" Megan broke off as she walked in seeing the group in the living room. "Alex! Johnny!" She smiled, but when her eyes met her husband's figure, the smile disappeared in a flash and worry replaced it. Dylan, the agent, walked in behind her, a grim expression on his face, as he knew what was going on. "What's going on?" Megan looked from Dylan to Alex, Johnny and finally her husband.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at her, a feint, fake smile on his face. "Nothing dear. We were just talking about Boris and Voltaire. About how we still don't know where Andrei is." Dylan, Seth and Mathilda looked between their parents with cautious looks on their faces. They knew their mother wouldn't fall for that, she was too smart and she could read their father like a book.

"Kai..." Megan glared. "You're completely mental if you think I'll believe that." Then she glared at Johnny as he would be the easiest to break out of the 4 men. "Spill."

Johnny sighed. "Ok, ok. Just stop looking at me like that."

"Geesh Johnny. Way to crack." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"You should sit Meg." Johnny warned, but Megan just glared at him and he sighed, continuing. "Yuri Kensevi was kidnapped in Sweden a couple of days ago by Andrei." Johnny started. "Alex and I went to his home to see if we could pick up any clues. We found a map that showed their escape plan. We couldn't pin point the exact location of their base cause the map was ripped up, but we could tell that it was somewhere in Northern Poland. And that's where we're going now." Johnny finished.

"Northern Poland, but-" Megan's eyes went wide as she realized why she knew that area. "T-thats wh-where Voltaire's house was. Wh-where I-I was taken." Megan took a step back from them, eyes wide in fear.

Mathilda looked over worriedly at her mother as she tried to take in this information. As far as she knew, her mother never told anyone what happened to her at that house. But she did know that as time went on, more and more memories had come back to her. Memories that, when she first got them back after recovering from the serum, she couldn't remember at that time.

Megan closed her eyes tightly and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, as if trying to dig the memories out of her skull.

Kai looked at his wife closely and in a blink of an eye he was at her side as she feinted.

"Wha-" Seth started, then he cuts himself off. How in the world did he know?

Kai took her in his arms and walked silently towards their room as the rest watched him leave.

"Has she even told Kai, Sarah, Julia, Tala or Tyson what happened to her?" Dylan, the agent, wondered out loud.

Alex shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

"She was pretty quiet about it." Johnny agreed. "Once she got all her memories back, we tried to ask her about it, but she would just clam up and change the subject."

"She needs to talk about it." Dylan pressed. "She needs to get it out or it's going to haunt her forever."

Dylan and his brother and sister looked down the hall, where their father's back had disappeared to. It would be up to Kai to crack Megan's shell and find out what happened all those years ago.

Megan regained consciousness the next morning and Kai felt her shift in the bed next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow, facing his love as she looked over at him.

"Sorry for scaring you K-K." Megan sighed, touching his face delicately with her finger tips. Kai gave her the briefest of smiles, followed by a serious expression.

"You need to tell someone Megs." Kai said softly.

Megan winced and closed her eyes tightly. "I-I can't." She whispered.

Kai's eyes soften. The one thing Megan had told him about her time at Voltaire's house was that her memory had been wiped 6 times. The most recent was 3 days before they finally rescued her. So anything could have happened to her, and that made Kai's chest tighten painfully.

"Please Megs. You know me, you can trust me. I love you sweetheart, I just want to help." Kai said softly. Megan looked up into his stormy eyes and tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

"K-K, it's painful." Megan whispered.

"I know sweetie, but you need to tell someone."

Megan nodded slowly. "After the first time they wiped my memories, Voltaire told me that I was born and raised in Russia, and that my parents died in a house fire and I was an only child. My grandparents had since passed and my parents were only children themselves. Voltaire told me that I only knew how to speak Russian, but I found myself thinking or mumbling to myself in several other languages. Though I had no idea what languages they were at the time. I had been taught history, russian, math, music, and art, but I felt that I was missing something. It was science. They did that so that I couldn't understand what they were doing to me. Voltaire told me that I had a very sheltered life as I was sick a lot as a child. Due to that, I had no friends. And I blindly believed him."

Kai nodded, he expected that much. He knew that Voltaire would try and isolate her as much as possible and keep her curiosity at a minimum.

"Voltaire claimed to be my grandfather's best friend and said that we were close. He was respectful towards me, but something deep down always gave me the chills whenever he was around. But Boris, well he was even more creepy. He never hid the fact that he hated me. At the time I had no idea why, but he let somethings slip every once and a while. Like your name or Tala or Tyson's name and thats when they had to wipe my memories again, cause I started to remember you guys." Megan smiled softly and Kai smiled back.

"So what happened?" Kai asked slowly.

"Boris, he-" Megan stopped, closing her eyes tightly. "He sexually harassed me." Kai's eyes narrowed in anger, but he didn't say anything, letting her continue. "He touched me and insulted me many times over and-" Megan stopped, choking on her tears. She brought a hand up to her mouth, keeping her sobs in. "And he beat me severely. He even went so far as to stab me."

Keeping his anger in check, Kai asked his wife a question. "Why didn't we see any scars then?"

"Boris applied this amazing healing cream that got rid of the scars, though the pain remained. It was so Voltaire never found out what happened." Megan cried. Megan's grief finally overcame her and she broke down crying in Kai's chest. Kai was pissed, but his wife needed him right now, so he held her close, swearing that he would never let go again.

"HE WHAT?" Tyson screamed. Kai nodded, his fists clenched. Kai had just told the parents what had happened to Megan. She was now sleeping somewhat peacefully as the kids were in the basement.

Tyson had screamed, while everyone else was shocked still. Tyson's eyes narrowed and he started pacing back and forth as Hilary looked at him worriedly. Hiro's eyes watched Tyson closely as he paced. Even though he and Pat were Megan's brothers, it was always Tyson that she was closest too. It was the twin bond that they shared. But while Hiro watched Tyson, Pat watched Sarah, Julia, Tala, Brooklyn and Alex. Sarah and Julia were his sister's best friends and Tala, Brooklyn and Alex were like her very over-protective brothers. The women looked scared/horrified while the guys were just plain pissed off and angry.

Tala's eyes, more then anything, were scarring Pat.

Tala knew how bad Boris was, but this was something else. And the worst part was that Boris was already dead so Tala couldn't pound in his face like he wanted to. Tala met Kai's eyes and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Kai's heart was aching for Megan. He didn't know what he could do for her. But it did seem to help her, to talk to him, to finally let it out in the open.

"Ty, stop." Max finally said. Dylan, the agent, looked over and saw that Tyson was still pacing back and forth, anger coursing through his entire body. Dylan's eyes traveled to Ray, Johnny, Max, Kenny and Daichi. Ray, Johnny, and Max's jaws were tight with rage, while Kenny and Daichi looked like they couldn't quite digest the information. Max was trying to stop his best friend from going crazy.

"How is she now Kai?"

The question didn't come from Tyson, nor Tala or Max, Johnny, Hiro, Ray, Kenny, Daichi, Brooklyn, Pat, Sarah, Julia, or Alex. It came from Tina, who currently had tears running down her eyes as Aaron stood behind her, his hands on her hips reassuringly.

"She's sleeping, somewhat peacefully." Kai told them. "I think it helped to get it out in the open, but I don't think she's anywhere near cured. It was way worse then what Tala and I went through and it took us forever to get over it." Kai closed his eyes painfully, remembering his past.

"I know." Tina said softly. Kai and Tala looked at her in interest. Tina never talked about her past, and no one pried, especially Kai and Tala. They knew about painful pasts. Aaron, on the other hand, had mentioned his past once in a while, making a reference here and there.

But now Aaron closed his eyes, as he knew about his wife's past and why she never talked about it.

"What do you mean Ti?" Sarah asked her friend. Living in London and Dublin and now that Matt and Lily were dating, Tina and Sarah had become very close.

"I guess I might as well tell you guys. Like Meg, I've never spoken about my past. If you can't tell your closest friends your deep dark secret, who can you tell?" Tina smiled wryly. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Boris did the same things to me, but he had 10 years to do so, not the 3 months he had Megan. He was so angry that Megan had gotten away that he took all his anger out on me."

Kai closed his eyes and nodded. It made sense. Tina was Megan's exact clone. Tina would remind Boris of Megan and how she got away and he would beat her because he couldn't beat Megan.

"I'm so sorry Tina." A new voice said. Everyone's heads whip around to see Megan standing there. Her hair was a little disheveled and she was dressed in jeans, flip flops and a concert t-shirt.

"Meg!" Tyson sprinted towards Megan and envelops her in a hug. Megan smiled tightly and hugged her twin back.

"Hey Ty. I'm ok now. I'm ok." Megan said softly. Tyson nodded, but hugged her tighter for a moment, then stepped back. He didn't move very far though as the guys gave Megan a kiss on the cheek and the girls hugged her as Tina stayed back. Kai walked up to her and kissed her forehead, letting his lips rest there for a moment. "I'm ok K-K. Thanks for listening." Then she looked at Tina with a small, sad smile and she walked over to her, slowly enveloping her into her arms. "Hey Ti."

"Hey Meg." Tina mumbled as tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Ti." Megan said softly.

"I'm sorry too Meg." Tina replied.

Mathilda watched as her brothers paced around the room, just like their uncle had. Cody sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm so worried about her Cody." Mathilda said softly. As soon as Megan had collapsed, Kai had called everyone and everyone arrived overnight. "I mean, she feinted, right then and there. She never talked to anyone about what happened and now...now..." Mathilda started crying and Cody pulled her into his lap. Mathilda rested her head in the crook of his neck and cried.

"Shhhh, shhhhh. I know Mattie, I know." Cody whispered soothingly.

Lily and Matt glanced at each other and glanced at TK and Taichi, who had their heads together, whispering as they looked at Seth.

TK felt himself being watched and saw his brother and Lily looking at him and Taichi. The Kon brothers' eyes met and they nodded. TK went back to watching the Hiwatari brothers pace back and forth. If the ground wasn't cement, they would have created a ditch in the floor.

Zelda watched Seth walk back and forth, back and forth, trying to keep his emotions in check. He might be more like his mother, but he still never liked to show his inner most feelings at times like these. She was worried about him and his mother as well.

"Dlwan." Kara pouted. Dylan stopped his pacing and glanced at the youngest in the room. "Wha wong wit Aunwie Meggy?"

Everyone glanced at her, worried and sad. Kara didn't understand what was going on and she really shouldn't know.

Dylan smiled softly and squatted down in front of the little girl. "Auntie Megan is fine Kar. She just doesn't feel too good right now. She's a little sick."

Kara nodded. "Cans I help?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Everyone smiled softly, she was such a sweet girl.

"Of course." Dylan smiled. "You can give her a kiss on the cheek next time you see her."

"Ok!" Kara smiled brightly.

_Master, Drakima sends word that Mistress Megan is awake. _Wyvern appeared on Dylan's shoulder._ Everyone wishes to speak to you all. _She reported.

"Thanks Wyvern, tell Mom that we will be up right away." Dylan told his partner. Wyvern nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. "Come on guys, lets see whats going on."

The kids walked up the stairs and headed towards the living room where their parents were.

"Aunwie Meggy!" Kara smiled as she ran towards Megan. Megan smiled brightly at the sight of her youngest niece and gathered her in her arms.

"Hey Kara sweetie."

"Dlwen says that I can give you a kiss to make you feel better?" Kara asked, cocking her head to the side. The adults smiled softly as Megan nodded. Kara kissed her cheek as the kids sat down.

"What's going on Mom?" Dylan asked.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Megan woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed then she had been in a long time. Talking to her family and friends, and finally getting it out in the open was a huge relief.

"Hey Megs." Kai greeted, walking in. He sat down next to his wife and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Hey K-K." Megan smiled, molding herself against him.

"How are you doing this morning?" Kai asked, kissing her hair.

"Much better." Megan sighed, closing her eyes. "I feel like a weight has been taken off my shoulders."

Kai smiled, hugging her tighter for a moment. "Good. I'm glad. Everyone's been worried about you and Tina."

"Well, they don't need to worry anymore. I believe that we are going to be just fine. Especially with the support system that we have. It'll take sometime to erase the memories of those dark times, but Ti and I are stronger then that."

"That you are baby, that you are." Kai whispered sweetly in her ear. Megan giggled, as his breath tickled her ear.

"Well, I believe that it is time for me to eat. I am starving." Megan grinned, looking up at Kai. Kai nodded and got up, taking Megan's hand in his.

They walked downstairs and Megan was thankful that everyone acted like nothing had happened. She needed normal and thats what her family was giving her.

Dylan glanced over quickly as his parents walked into the kitchen. His eyes ran over his mother's figure looking for signs of exhaustion and the like, but she looked good to him. Then he glanced over at his father and their eyes met. Kai nodded, giving his son a small smile. Dylan nodded and turned back to his babbling friends and siblings. Matt and Lilly were sitting on his right, while Seth, TK, Taichi, Taylor and Mathilda were on his left.

"Oh my god. You didn't Seth!" Mathilda cried. Seth grinned like an idiot.

"Oh course I did!"

"Seth!" Mathilda screamed and she scrambled out of her chair. Seth's eyes went wide and he leaped out of his chair and ran out of the kitchen, his twin chasing him.

"Jesus Seth, what did you do?" Sean laughed as the twins ran by him.

"He took my prized autograph picture of David Beckham!" Mathilda yelled as she leaped over the couch, missing Seth by inches. Seth laughed as he took the picture from his pocket and waved it in the air.

"Come and get it Mattie!" Seth yelled over his shoulder as he ran back around the couch and back into the kitchen.

"Seth! Get back here!"

"Jeesh Mattie." Taylor laughed. "You love Beckham more then Cody don't you?" She teased. Cody looked up from his seat next to Brianna, Luna and Ken.

"What?" Cody asked, having, since this point, been ignoring the twins.

"Mattie likes Beckham more then you." Brianna laughed at her brother's shocked face.

"Oh that?" Cody's shocked face went away. "Eh...I already knew that. I'm no good for her!" He fake cries. Brianna, Ken and Luna burst into laughter.

"See what you made Codes do Mattie?" Lily laughed. Mathilda stopped for a moment, looking back at her 'boyfriend'. They still weren't official yet, but they might as well be.

"Sorry Cody baby, but you know that you'll always have a special place in my heart." Mathilda smiled and then she sprinted off again.

Cody laughed and shook his head as she stopped while passing him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Give it Seth!" Mathilda shouted again. This time she jumped over the table and landed on his back.

"Ooof!" Seth groaned as he hit the floor. "That hurt Mattie."

"Serves you right, now give it back." Mathilda pulled her prized picture out of his hand and dusted it off, sitting cross legged on his back.

"Ok, you got your picture, now get off my back, your heavy." Seth groaned. Mathilda glared down at him.

"What was that dear brother of mine?" She asked sweetly, but her eyes gave her away.

"Umm, nothing Mattie, nothing at all." Seth squeaked.

"Hey, look at that." Kai nodded his head towards the twins. Megan and Tyson looked over and laughed as they saw a scene from their childhood being played out in front of them by Megan's twin children.

"They're like us." Tyson laughed. Megan laughed as Mathilda kicked Seth in the groin and he fell to the floor, to everyone's amusement.

"That they are. I guess it runs in the family." Megan giggled.

Suddenly Alex's cell rang from next to Megan. She leaned back, looking at the phone as Alex looked at the caller ID.

'Restricted' it said. Megan looked up at Alex's serious face.

"It's LegoLand." Alex said. He answered it, bringing it up to his face. "This is Agent Pettyfer. Sir?... Really?...Where? Ok, when did they move them?...How many kids?...Trainers?" Alex smiled. "Alright, thanks Sir."

"What are you so happy about?" Tala asked, walking over.

"M16 has found Andrei and his base of operations. It is in Northern Poland, where that map told us it would be." Alex grinned. At that, the room went silent.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Serious." Alex nodded.

"Awesome!" Sean smiled and with that everyone relaxed and smiled.

"My guess is that you three want to come along?" Alex asked, looking over at Tala and Kai, then down at Megan.

"Hell yes." Tala nodded, and Kai and Megan agreed.

"Alright, so us 4, Dylan, probably Ty, Ray, Max, Aaron, Pat, Hiro, Brooklyn, Daichi, Tina, Julia and Johnny? As well as the M16 agents we have. Wyatt and Grace can stay here with the kids, Kenny and the remaining wives." Alex counted off.

"Sounds good. I wanna get this son of a bitch." Megan growled.

"We all do Meg." Brooklyn said, walking up. "We leaving today?" He asked, directing his question towards his childhood friend.

Alex nodded. "Yes. Pack a bag and we'll head out."

The group lay in wait in the shadows of the house that years ago they saved Megan from. The group lay on their stomachs on the top of a hill, over looking the estate, in black cameo.

Megan shivered as goosebumps crawled all over her body. Seeing this house again, brought back all those bad memories, but she had already faced her demons, she could handle this.

Kai reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, reminding Megan that he was there.

Megan smiled to herself. That's right. Kai was at her back aand she had Ty, Tala, Julia, Alex, Brooklyn, Ray and the others too.

"Alright guys." Alex whispered into the mic on his sleeve. Alex's voice echoed in Megan's earpiece. "We have the place surrounded now. Time to move in." Alex, Kai and Megan got up slowly and started to move in. As they got closer, they started seeing the other little groups close in as well. "Now!" Alex shouted and the group of about 50 ran in and stormed the estate all at once. They had tranquilizers that they used to put to sleep everyone they saw. M16 wanted information so the order was to not kill unless necessary.

Megan moved with quick and expert steps. At least there was one plus to being forced into the Abbey, other then meeting the boys. The Abbey trained them well for these situations.

"East Wing is clear. No sign of kids." Ray's voice came over the earpiece.

"Ditto in the South Corridor." Aaron's voice said next.

"Almost done with the North Section, and no sign of kids either." Dylan's voice said.

"This is not normal guys." Julia said, her voice laced with cautiousness. "We should be seeing kids. I don't like this."

"I agree with Jewels boys." Tina said, her voice like ice. "You guys remember the Abbey. Even though we weren't allowed out of our rooms by ourselves, there were always kids around with trainers and they couldn't have moved them this fast into the center of the estate. Somethings wrong."

"West Wing is now clear." Alex said, from behind Megan. "Keep an eye open guys. I don't like this either. Entering Center Chambers...NOW!"

Megan kicked down the double doors in front of her and ran in the room, this time, her SIG out in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't Instructor Ishida." Aaron snarled from the opposite side of the room then Megan. Megan faintly remembered him from her brief time back at the Abbey on the rescue mission. He was tall and built with sandy blond hair and icy blue eyes. Kai ran up to stand at his wife's side.

"Now, this is a blast from the past. Aaron, Tina, even little Pat all grown up." Ishida smirked. "And then the legends, Megan, Tala and Kai. Our failed test subject Brooklyn and the annoying Bladebreakers."

"Shut up Ishida." Tina spats. "We aren't the helpless little kids that you once knew. Now where are the kids and Andrei?"

Ishida started laughing until Tala shot his kneecap. Then his laughter turned into screams of pain.

"Wow, who knew that big and strong Instructor Ishida couldn't stand a little pain?" Aaron smirked.

"And next time it won't just be one of your limbs, you coward." Tala growled.

"Talk. Now." Kai said, stepping closer towards Ishida. Ishida glared at them, but sighed, a smirk making its way onto his face. He had nothing to lose now.

"We knew that you were coming. We evacuated last night. Oh, and your family is now no longer safe." Ishida laughed a sickening, evil laugh. The parent's hearts stopped as Wyatt shot the man unconscious.

"No..." Max whispered, shocked still.

"Our babies." Hiro gasped.

"We have to go back now!" Megan shouted and she sprinted out of the estate, the other parents following her.

Dylan watched with a small smile on his face as his siblings and cousins bladed outside.

"Hey Dylan."

Dylan looked up from his spot on the stone wall that made the back patio to see Isabella looking down at him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked. Dylan nodded and patted the spot next to him. Isabella sat down and sighed, looking out at the view which showed rolling hills. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Yes and much more so since we now know that Andrei will be caught and we don't have to worry anymore." Dylan nodded, his smile growing.

"Go Wilda!" Seth shouted.

"Eva!" Mathilda shouted. The twin unicorns of thunder and lightning rose from their blades and attacked each other as their master or mistress shouted out orders.

"Your brother and sister are getting better every day." Isabella smiled. Dylan nodded.

"Yes, they are amazing bladers. And they make an amazing tag team. I think its their twin bond that helps them. It's like they can hear what the other is thinking."

"Wow, thats pretty cool." Isabella whistled. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"It's scary sometimes though like mom and Uncle Tyson."

"You mean the finishing each others sentences stuff?" Isabella giggled.

Dylan nodded, laughing. "Yup, it's creepy sometimes."

"You'll eventually get used to it." Sarah laughed, walking by the two. "I unfortunately have, growing up with Ty and Meg." Isabella and Dylan laughed as Sarah walked away.

"Dlwen!" Kara laughed as she ran across the yard towards them.

"NO!" A scream echoed throughout the yard. It was Kari. Everyone's attention was diverted to the young girl and her captor. An older man, probably in his 40's, had his arm around her neck, her feet off the ground. Kari's face was slowly turning blue at the lack of air.

"KARI!" Sean screamed. Then all hell broke loose. Suddenly, men from all directions diverged in from the surrounding woods. The remaining 20 M16 agents went into motion, but there was well over 70 men.

"Kara!" Dylan sprinted across the yard towards Kara who was screaming as a man grabbed her. Dylan was silent and deadly as he did a flying kick at the man's head, catching Kara in the process. "Wyvern! Protect us!" Dylan's blade shone with pure white light and Wyvern appeared above them. Similar things were happening all around the yard as the kids called forth their bit-beasts. But the problem was, so were the men. Again, they were outnumbered. Wyvern screeched as she took out 3 bit-beasts at once, but there were so many that the falcon could barely keep up.

"Wilda!"

"Eva!"

"Storm Chaos!" The Hiwatari twins shouted. The two unicorns attacked and wiped out about 1/10 of the men's bit-beasts, but like Wyvern, they couldn't quite keep up with the numbers. They were surviving but barely.

"Skyress! Meteor Shower!" Isabella shouted.

"Adela!" Sean shouted. "Jungle Fury!" Adela, Sean's thunder jaguar went into action, wiping out another 1/10.

"Dominic! Eagle's Light!" Lily shouted. The eagle soared over everyone and released his attack.

"Aelia! Tundra Shower!" Matt shouted and his ice polar bear attacked.

"Arata!" Luke shouted. His earth silver fox appeared above him, ready to go. "Terra Force!"

All around the yard, the kids were releasing attack after attack, but more and more men appeared, and soon the numbers were really taking its toll.

Isabella hit the ground as she and Fiona and Madison were battling back to back. "Hey, you girls ok?" She asked, struggling to stand again. She lashed out at the nearest man with a roundhouse kick that Kyle had taught her.

"I-" Fiona coughed. "I'm alright. Moms?"

Hilary and Elli, the twins and Isabella's mothers, nodded.

"Tired, but ok for now." Madison huffed. "Aqua! Tsunami Hurricane!" Madison's cat bit-beast gathered her strength and charged the surrounding men's bit-beasts.

"Pyro! Volcano's Heat!" Fiona's dog bit-beast helped out his mistress's twin's bit-beast.

Kyle roundhouse kicked his way into the circle, Igneous, following his master. "You girls ok?"

"Ahh!" Isabella shouted as she punched another guy in the face. "Yea, your lesson's are coming in handy now."

"Kari!" Sean shouted. Tigress was fighting the man's bit-beast, trying to free her mistress, without hurting Kari. "Adela! Help Tigress." With two against one, the man's bit-beast lost and with a well placed right hook, Sean took out the man and grabbed Kari. "You ok sweetie?" Sean asked quickly as Adela and Tigress immediately had to battle again. Kari nodded her head shakingly. "Good, now we need to go find Ally and Brianna, they were having trouble before with 7 guys." He hoisted her on his back and ran across the yard, Tigress and Adela clearing a path, using earth and thunder.

"Sean! Thank god." Ally sighed as the two entered the defensive boundary that Brianna had created. The two ice users were very tired, but Rin, Brianna's porcupine bit-beast was doing a great job with keeping both bit-beasts and men out of the circle. Isolde, Ally's bunny bit-beast was running around outside the boundary, trying to push back the enemies, so that Brianna's defensive boundary could expand.

"Adela, Tigress, help Isolde out." Sean ordered. Quickly, the two big cat bit-beasts went into action.

"How are your power levels?" Sean asked as he set down Kari. "Are you ok Emily? Helen?" Sean asked Brianna and Ally's mothers. They nodded, staying at their daughter's sides.

"Trygator!" Emily shouted. "Water Smash!" Trygator, her water alligator attacked.

"Low." Brianna admitted. Ally nodded, agreeing with her best friend.

"Girls!" Suddenly Jake and Ken appeared and Brianna let them in as Guntur, Jake's thunder moose, and Chanda, Ken's fire wildcat, helped Isolde, Trygator, Adela and Tigress significantly pushed back the enemies. Thus Rin was able to expand her defensive boundary.

"Jake." Brianna sighed as he hugged her.

"It's ok Bri. It's ok." Jake whispered.

"Chanda, Blaze Inferno!" Ken shouted.

"Tigress, Erupting Earthquake!" Kari shouted, finally collecting herself.

"This is insane!" Sean shouted. "They just keep coming!"

Cody gritted his teeth and finally punch the man unconscious. "Bruno! Earth Shock Wave!" Bruce, Cody's earth bull, stomped down on the ground and a shock wave rippled throughout the earth, shoving back all the enemies around Cody.

"Jesus Cody!" Elise shouted, steadying herself. "Warn me next time."

"Sorry!"

"Aria! Wind Cut!" Aria, Elise's wind canary cut through the air, slicing through 3 bit-beasts.

"Tirta! Crashing Wave!" Dan shouted and his water beaver attacked.

"Lets go Bion!" TK shouted. "Suffocating Winds!" Bion, the air gryphon surrounded 2 bit-beasts, basically suffocating them with the lack of air.

Zelda sliced through the air, roundhouse kicking a man in the head, knocking him and one behind him down to the ground as her bit-beast, Ilma, the air gazelle, did the same to their bit-beasts. "Ilma! Slicing Twister!"

"20 more are coming!" Elise shouted, seeing the men run out of the woods. Heather, Elise and Dan's mother, and Emma, Zelda's mother just watch on silently, hoping.

"Dammit!" TK screamed. "Bion!"

"Elfin! Icicle Storm!" Luna shouted. The ice winged horse soared through the air and sent icicles showering throughout the yard.

"Azar!" Caroline shouted.

"Evadne!" Morgan shouted.

"Burning Lightning!" The twins shouted. Caroline's fire panther and Morgan's lightning rhinoceros combined their elements and attacked as Dorothy, the twin's mother looked on.

"Come on Thor! Lightning Strike!" Quinn shouted. His lightning snake lashed out, catching 2 bit-beasts off-guard.

"I don't know if we can keep up with these numbers." Luna groaned as she threw a man over her shoulder and kicked him unconscious.

"We have to!" Quinn shouted, doing a sweeping kick and knocking a man unconscious.

"Leonid!" Tachi shouted. "Flying Rock Tumble!" Leonid, an earth lemur, took down 2 bit-beasts.

"Lunete!" Taylor shouted. "Terra Nova!" Lunete, an earth chimpanzee, took down 2 more, but 10 more were coming at the group. Luna held the twin's shoulders tightly for a moment before they attacked the in-coming men.

"Dominic!" Lily shouted.

"Hawktor!" Millie shouted. "Soaring Strike!" Her air hawk striked with precision.

"Aelia!" Matt screamed as he roundhouse kicked a man, Sarah, standing behind her son as he did so.

"Arata!" Luke shouted. "Lets go!" The 10 men were soon taken out, but they were no where near done.

"H-How...much more...are there!" Taylor shouted, punching a man unconscious.

"I don't know!" Matt grunted, rendering two men unconscious at once.

"NO! Mattie!"

Everyone turned to where Mathilda, unconscious was being taken away. Eva, exhausted was seen collapsing on the ground, desperately trying to hold on to help her mistress.

"Seth!" Another shout came and thats when Lily and Matt realized that it was Dylan's voice as he desperately tried to rescue his siblings. "Wyvern! Shinning Wing!" Wyvern lit up the sky and soared over everyone.

"No! Izzy!" Fiona shouted as she and Madison desperately tried to rescue an unconscious Isabella.

"Kari!" Came Sean's anguished scream.

"Morgan!" Caroline screamed as she and Quinn tried to get her back.

Suddenly, it was as if the men seemed to sense that that was all they were going to accomplish and they left.

"NO!" Millie screamed. She jumped on Hawktor's back and soared after them.

In the meantime, the remaining kids sighed and collapsed on the ground, all had tears streaming down their faces. They could hardly believe what was happening.

With anguished faces, the bit-beasts faded back into their blades.

"Tigress." Sean whispered, holding the blade carefully. Tigress shinned for a moment before disappearing. Then same thing happened with Fiona and Skyress, Caroline and Evadne and Dylan with Wilda and Eva.

"No!" Dylan shouted as Kara cried into his lap as Wilda and Eva faded back into their blades.

Hawktor soared back into the clearing and Millie was crying on her partner's back. "They just disappeared. They disappeared." Sarah pulled the younger women off of her partner as Hawktor gleamed and disappeared, and held her close as everyone cried.

"We have to find them. We have to!" Sean shouted.

"We will Sean." Dylan said confidently. He stood up, pocketing Eva and Wilda. He then picked up the crying Kara and held her tight. "We will. I'll make sure of it."


	16. Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

Hawktor soared back into the clearing and Millie was crying on her partner's back. "They just disappeared. They disappeared." Sarah pulled the younger women off of her partner as Hawktor gleamed and disappeared, and held her close as everyone cried.

"We have to find them. We have to!" Sean shouted.

"We will Sean." Dylan said confidently. He stood up, pocketing Eva and Wilda. He then picked up the crying Kara and held her tight. "We will. I'll make sure of it."

**Chapter 15**

"Dylan!"

Dylan glanced up at the sky, only to see Drakima, Dranzer, Dragoon, Strata Dragoon and Drolborg. "Mom." He whispered.

The 5 great bit-beasts landed, Megan vaulted off of Drakima and ran into Dylan's arms.

"Mom, I'm so so sorry." Dylan said tightly as he held his mother close, holding onto Kara too.

"It's ok baby. I know. It's our fault too." Megan cried. She stepped away as Millie walked over, taking Kara in her arms. Pat jumped off of Dragoon and ran over, hugging his wife and child.

"Patty, they took Kari, they took her." Millie cried as everyone finally got off the bit-beasts and comforted their families.

"It's ok sweetheart." Pat choked up. "We'll find her."

Brooklyn held Elli close as Luke cried into his mother's shoulder. And Hiro held Caroline tightly as Dorothy hugged them both.

Dylan was trying so hard not to cry, but Megan could sense it. "It's ok Dyl. It's not your fault."

"But I was supposed to protect everyone." Dylan whispered. Kai's sensitive ears caught that sentence, but only because he was so close.

"You sound just like your father." Megan cried. "There was nothing you could do. It was a trap and we were all caught off guard."

"But I should have been stronger Mom." Dylan cracked.

"You are strong Dylan." Kai said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "They were just stronger this time."

"There were so many Dad." Dylan sighed, looking into his father's eyes.

Alex looked up at that. "How many?"

"Well over 200 all together Dad." Kyle sighed. "It was...unreal. There was about 70 or 80 at first, then, then they just kept coming. Luckily, i guess anyway, most of us have martial arts training so we were able to fend them off."

"But only for so long." Cody choked up. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. "We kept fighting as they kept getting fresh troops. We might have been stronger individually then them, but they had overwhelming numbers and it took its toll."

"I'm surprised that we lasted as long as we did." Quinn said. "I don't know if we could have held on much longer."

"They seemed to realize that we were stronger though and took off when they got Mattie, Seth, Izzy, Morgan and Kari." Matt said tightly.

"Do we have any idea where they might be?" Sean asked desperately. The group turned to Alex, who had his arms wrapped around Zelda, who had tears streaming down her face, thinking of Seth.

"None. Somehow our intel was leaked and Andrei found out that we knew where he was. M16 has shut down and is doing an internal survey of who leaked our intel." Alex sighed, tightening his grip on Zelda. "We're on our own for now. We have to do what we can with the agents we got."

"I'll help in anyway I can." Dylan said immediately. Megan and Kai smiled proudly.

"We all will." Luna said, drying her tears.

Alex nodded. "Then lets get started."

Isabella groaned as she came back to consciousness. Her whole body ached. It felt like she had run a marathon and did a body builder workout at the same time. Isabella pushed herself up into a sitting position and realized that she was on a bed.

"What the-" She cut herself off as the pieces fell together. "No, not this." She was at the new Abbey. Andrei got her. She searched her last memories before she had blacked out and she remembered Fiona screaming for her maybe? And the others were screaming for someone or multiple someones too, but she couldn't remember exact names. But the very last thing that she could remember was Skyress calling out weakly towards her. Was Skyress ok? She sounded feint and weak in that last moment. She put her all and more into protecting the 4 of them in their little group. "Please be ok Skyress and everyone else."

Kari cowered in the corner of her room, a blanket wrapped around her body. She knew where she was. This was the Abbey. This was were her parents had been for a little bit. Where her aunts and uncles were tortured as they grew up and the place of her nightmares. She had always imagined what it might have been like to be here and now that she was, she was terrified. She knew what happened here. She was scared of what she would go through and what kind of toll it would take on in her future. She saw what had happened to Aunt Megan. She was getting better, but her past still haunted her, and Aunt Tina. The men hid it better, but she saw what it did to Uncle Kai, Uncle Aaron and Uncle Tala, Brooklyn too.

"I wanna go home." Kari sniffed. Tears were building in her eyes and she pulled the blanket closer around her body.

"Let me out of here!" Seth screamed, pounding on the door for the 10th time. "God dammit..." Seth mumbled, pacing in front of the door.

He had awoken with a start to find out that he was in the Abbey. The last thing that he had remembered was battling side by side with his sister. Then he knew that he had lost consciousness due to exhaustion. What happened to Mathilda? To Dylan? To Kara? And Wilda? The very last thing he saw was Wilda falling to the ground, protecting him. Did Wilda die protecting him? No...he would have felt it. Wilds was safe with his family, but who was dragged here with him? Who was in the same predicament that he was? He hoped that he was the only one, but some nagging feeling in the pit of his gut told him that he wasn't the only one.

Morgan sighed as she realized that the only was in or out of her little room was the steel door that didn't even have a knob on her side.

"This is not good." Morgan said hastily, her pulse and anxiety reaching its peak. She wished that this day never came. She, like her aunt had had anxiety attacks. Not to the point that her aunt did, but she had them once in a while. She had always been looking over her shoulder, waiting for Andrei to nab her and now that he did, it was like she couldn't move. Her whole body just froze up and she couldn't think straight. "I need Caroline. I need Daddy. I- I need TK. Please let me go." She whimpered, her voice echoing in the small room. "Please."

Mathilda was pissed off.

No, that was an understatement. She was furious and he first person she saw next might just get a concussion, or worse. She sat on the bed, her fingers drumming against her thigh. When she had woken up, she was terrified. She had gotten an anxiety attack, and couldn't think straight. But once it was done, she had moved from terrified to furious in one second. She was pissed that Andrei did this to them. She was positive that she wasn't the only one taken. She saw Seth loose consciousness before she did herself. She was worried for the other kids that were already here too. A sort of motherly instinct had kicked in and she swore to herself that she would get everyone out like her mother did back before her older brother was born.

Suddenly, her door clicked open and a voice shouted out for everyone to exit their rooms and head down to the gym. Mathilda ran to the doorway, but stopped and watched as kid after kid walked by her. Ages from 6 to 21. But it was their faces that scared Mathilda. They were devoid of all life and hope. It was the kind of eyes that her mother had told her about.

Mathilda slowly stepped out into the hall and let the flow of kids carry her towards where she guessed was the gym. Suddenly, something that her father told her about memorizing her surroundings came back to her. He said that whenever she was in an unfamiliar place, in order to avoid getting lost, she should take in her surroundings and file away certain landmarkers in her mind. So she did that.

She followed the crowd into the huge cathedral ceilinged gym. She stop and looked around, filing away certain screen-snaps in her mind.

"Mattie!" A voice shouted. Mathilda looked behind her and found Morgan bounding towards her. The two cousins embraced, hugging each other tightly.

"Oh Morgan." Mathilda sighed, relaxing slightly. "Good to see that your ok. How are your attacks?"

Morgan evaded her glance but emitted that they weren't good.

"Bad. But I'll be ok." Morgan said, her crimson eyes meeting Mathilda's crimson/silver eyes. Mathilda nodded, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"Get back in line!" A trainer shouted. Morgan recognized his accent as Ukraine. When the girls didn't move, the trainer grabbed their arms and pulled them back in line. But both girls had had enough. They lashed out with fists in his face. The trainer stumbled back with a bloody nose, but 4 more trainers jumped up and grabbed the girls.

"Seems like the new recruits are a little feisty." One of the trainers smirked.

"You let go of them!" The girls looked across the room to see Seth sprinted towards them. His eyes met his twins and Mathilda nodded. As she crouched down, Seth did a flying kick to the two trainers holding her and they dropped to the floor, unconscious. Mathilda spun around and elbowed one of the trainers holding Morgan in the throat, causing him to choke and suffocate. Morgan took that opportunity and elbowed the other in the stomach then spun around and slammed her hands on either side of his head, right over the guys ears, causing the ear drums to burst.

Mathilda was about to spin around for more targets but the feel of something against her head and the sound of a gun cocking caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Don't move." A voice sneered from behind her. Seth and Morgan too stopped in their tracks and Mathilda saw a nasty look find its way on her twin's face. "Now, calmly, get in line." Moving slowly, the 3 moved into line, careful not to piss of the man with the gun.

As they got into line, they saw Isabella with Kari by her side about halfway down the line. Once they stopped and faced the trainers, the guys with the guy stepped out from behind them and walked to the front. He stopped in front of the trainers and spun around.

Isabella's heart clenched as she saw the face.

"That's Andrei, isn't it?" Kari's soft voice came to Isabella's ears. Isabella nodded slowly, trying not to attract attention.

"Yes, thats him."

Andrei Ryumin was only about 5'8" or so but he produced a powerful presence, knowing that he was in charge. He had pale skin, long brown hair and icy blue eyes.

He gave Isabella the creeps.

"Alright, we got some new recruits that seem to think they are hot stuff. Lets put them to the test, shall we?" Andrei sneered. One trainer took this as a cue and stepped up, barking out orders for them to split up to test Isabella, Kari, Morgan, Mathilda and Seth. The 5 of them were broken up and dragged to 5 separate dishes, where across the dish from them, was about 15 or so kids lined up to take them on.

"This is your blade." A trainer said to each of the 5 kids. Isabella, Kari, Morgan, Mathilda and Seth each took a blade and looked it over. Isabella was holding an orange and yellow blade, but she couldn't sense a bit-beast inside. Kari held a yellow and light brown blade and with a glance at Isabella's shaking head, Kari knew that she too didn't have a bit-beast. Mathilda held a white and light blue blade and she too could sense that there was no bit-beast in her blade. Morgan was holding a green and light brown and she knew from the look that Mathilda was giving her that she didn't have a bit-beast. And lastly, Seth held a dual colored blue blade and he too couldn't sense a bit-beast in his blade.

"This is a joke, right?" Mathilda asked. "Battling 15 kids with no bit-beast?"

"We learned from your mother to not give you a bit-beast. It's safer that way." A trainer laughed evilly. Mathilda narrowed her eyes, but then she realized something. With either the Granger or the Hiwatari bloodline, a blader could connect to any bit-beast they they chose. Bit-beasts were drawn to the 2 bloodlines. But with both bloodlines, those like Kari, her twin and herself, could pull on the powers of surrounding bit-beasts and integrate them into an empty blade, as if they had a bit-beast. Mathilda smirked to herself as her eyes locked with Seth and Kari. They too were thinking the same thing. So they were ok, and Morgan still had her Granger blood running through her, so she would be alright and even though Isabella didn't have Granger or Hiwatari blood, she was a powerful blader and she would do just fine.

"Fine, lets go then." Seth said. His trainer eyed him suspiciously, but couldn't come up with anything wrong so he motioned for the first kid in Seth's line to step up.

The 5 kids set up, a picture of beyblade perfection. With parents like theirs, it was obvious that blading was in their blood and that they were the most confident in the dish with a blade in hand.

"3, 2, 1...Let it rip!" The 5 kids shouted.

Seth growled as he realized that his first impression of his blade was true. The thing was a piece of crap. It was made with the cheapest parts out there and it was poorly put together. The other kids noticed the same thing and mumbled curses under their breaths.

Kari's eyes closed for a moment as she let her blade sit in the middle of the dish, her opponent, circling the dish. She let her senses stretch. At her young age, she wasn't as good as her cousins at this. She tried to find a bit-beast or two to attach herself to and found her senses trying to connect to Tigrerra. For a moment she felt Tigrerra's familiar presence, but she was too far away to hold onto the connection. Kari tried again and finally found 2 earth bit-beasts. She let the familiar sense of the earth flood through her veins and fill her up. Then she sent that energy into her blade.

Kari's eyes flashed opened, flashing green for a moment. "Rumbling Earth!" She shouted. Her blade flashed forward, backed with the new energy. Her blade smashed into the kid's and the enemy's blade broke apart in 5 pieces.

"What the-" The kid gasped.

Mathilda was faster then her younger cousin in finding a bit-beast to latch onto. But it wasn't just two the Mathilda chose. She chose 5 different ones. She let the feeling of the familiar element of lightning and her twin's element, thunder fill her, then she felt her parents' elements of fire and air, then her older brother's light element fill her. She combined these elements and poured them into her blade.

"Elemental Fury!" Mathilda shouted. Her blade surged forward and smashed the kid's blade into a million pieces.

"No way!" The kid shouted.

Like his twin, Seth gathered 5 bit-beasts, but he focused on only two elements, the ones he was most familiar with, thunder and lightning. He felt the elements merge together like they usually did when he and Mathilda tag teamed, though it was a slightly different feeling with different bit-beasts. He poured that mixed power into his blade and snapped open his eyes.

"Thunderstorm Surge!" Seth commanded. His blade shot forward and, like Mathilda, he smashed his opponents blade in a million pieces.

"No!" The kid screamed.

Morgan felt the bit-beasts around her and choose one of the same element as her. Her lightning based bit-beast wasn't all that powerful to what she was used to, but it would do. She couldn't channel its abilities into her blade, but she could channel its strength and speed into her blade.

"Go! Lightning Barrage!" Her blade zig-zagged forward and pushed the kid's blade out of the dish and into a nearby wall, sinking it 6 inches into the wall.

"What?" The kid gasped.

Isabella wasn't able to channel any abilities into her blade, so she had to work with what she had and use her experience to her advantage.

She studied her opponents movement and decided to test out the kid's abilities.

"Attack!" Isabella shouted. Her blade flew forward and rammed into the kid's blade. The kid faltered a moment, but held on and pushed her back. "Hmmm, not bad." Isabella murmured to herself. "But you aren't good enough to beat me! Attack!" This time, her blade surged forward with more power. Isabella was using her own energy to propel the blade forward. Normally, a blader would use a little bit of their own energy, their own spirit, to power their blade, but they usually had a bit-beast in the blade, which added their energy into the attack. But Isabella had no bit-beast and she was using a powerful attack. She was sapping her life energy with this attack. Her blade rammed into the kid's and the kid's exploded at the impact.

"How?" The kid shouted.

All 5 attacks had happened at the same moment. And the entire gym went silent.

"How is that possible!" Andrei roared. Broken out of her trance, Kari shivered with fear at his voice. "They don't have bit-beasts! they should have lost."

"Give us some credit. We have world-class beyblading parents." Seth smirked. "This is nothing."

"Fine. The remaining 14 are to take down their opponent. All at once."

"What?" Morgan choked. With no more warning, Isabella, Morgan, Kari, Seth and Mathilda were staring down 14 blades.

"Shit." Mathilda cursed. She immediately concentrated back on her match.

The 5 of them fought hard, but soon their blades started giving out. Seth's earlier observation of the poor parts were correct. The parts of the blade couldn't stand up to the pressure of moving with the power and speed that the kids were forcing on them.

"Lightning Bar- No!" Morgan shouted. Her attack ring disintegrated and her blade was rammed out of the dish, flying past her head. The same things were happening to the twins, Kari and Isabella. But Isabella feinted right before her blade was destroyed.

"Izzy!" Seth shouted, seeing her go down. He was the closest to her and was able to avoid his trainer, reaching her right before she cracked her head open. "Iz, wake up! Iz!" He cradled her head in his hand, and held her hand in his other hand.

"Get up!" A trainer shouted, pulling on Seth's shoulder, but he refused to let go of Isabella's unconscious form.

"No!"

"Thats it." Suddenly, three trainers grabbed Seth as another grabbed Isabella and they pulled them apart. Seth fought and fought, but his already tired body was no match for the three heavily built men. He glanced over at his family and saw that they too were fighting their captors grasps.

"Back to their rooms, all of them." Andrei ordered and the 5 were pulled out of the gym and down the halls towards their rooms.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Anything?" Matt asked. Everyone was lounging in the family room as Alex and Dylan, the agent, walked in.

"No, not yet." Dylan sighed.

Sean groaned and ran his hand threw his hair. "This is aggravating!" He shouted.

"Chill Sean, we're all pissed off." Fiona snapped. Madison laid a hand on her twin's shoulder, glancing between her and her older brother.

"Relax Fi. We can't fight amongst ourselves. We got to work together." Madison said calmly. Fiona relaxed, but started mumbling stuff under her breath.

"Sorry Maddie." Sean mumbled. "I-what the!" Sean cut himself off and dug in his pocket, pulling out Tigrerra. Tigrerra shinned brightly for a moment, then the shinning light dimmed and eventually faded away.

"Ok, what was that?" Brianna asked.

"That was Kari reaching out for Tigrerra." Brooklyn said in awe.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked.

"Dad's right." Luke said slowly. "Kari was reaching for her bond with Tigrerra."

"Does that mean that she's in trouble?" Ken asked.

"Not necessarily." Dylan said, speaking up. "You guys know that we have been experimenting with our abilities. One is that Mattie, Seth, Lily, Jake, Kari and I can do is gather the power of surrounding bit-beasts into an empty blade. Knowing how the Abbey works, we can assume that they probably are testing them right now like they did with mom when she was undercover."

"And they probably aren't giving them bit-beasts, given what they saw I could do with one." Megan said, the pieces falling together.

"So they are giving them empty blades then." Kai said. "And Kari, Mattie and Seth are trying to gather power."

"And the first connection that Kari senses would automatically seek out is Tigrerra." Pat said.

"Yes, but judging from how long the connection lasted, I'm pretty sure that they are far enough away that Kari can't connect to Tigrerra." Jake said.

"Do you know how far her senses can reach?" Ray asked, an idea coming to him.

"What are you thinking?" Max asked, seeing that look in his eye.

"Yea, got an idea?" Tyson asked. Kai and Tala looked at their best friend too.

"If we know how far away Kari can sense bit-beasts, we can probably calculate how far away she is." Ray said.

"Then we can find out a general area of where they might be keeping them." Kenny finished. He immediately pulled out his laptop, opening it and opening a up map of the area. "Any idea?"

"Well..." Jake trailed off, thinking.

"Dylan and I can sense about a 1000 miles radius in any direction." Lily said.

"Damn." TK whistled under his breath

"Seth and Mattie are about 800 miles, and I can sense about 650 miles." Jake said. "Kari's about 400 miles or so."

"Alright..." Kenny mussed. He typed in some stuff and then he turned his laptop around so that everyone could see. "Alright, this in the middle is our location and any point on this circle is the 400 miles radius that Kari can sense. So we can start looking in these areas."

"Thats still a lot of land to search though." Dan pointed out.

"But its a lot less then what we had 5 minutes ago." Alex said. "Alright I'll have our teams start searching these areas and the nearby areas right away."

Isabella groaned, coming back to consciousness. "Owwww." She moaned. Her heart hurt. Then she remembered what she had to do in order to win back in the gym and she sighed. "My life energy is draining. I can't do that anymore." Isabella sat up slowly, and pulled her knees into her chest. "But how else will I survive? I-" She choked up. She had to or else. She remembered the stories that the former Abbey students had told her and the other kids. When they didn't perform the way that they were supposed to, they were punished...harshly. Some of them, especially Kai and Tala, who had spent the most time in the Abbey, still had old scars from their punishments as kids.

Isabella wished her father was there with her. She wanted Dylan too. He always made her feel safe. And poor Luke, he must be eating himself up. And her mother, my god, her mother must be dying on the inside.

"I need to get home." Isabella whispered.

Mathilda paced her room, worried sick about Isabella. She had a gut feeling about what had happened back at the gym. It was rare in a blader. Mathilda knew that when she was younger and hadn't gotten Eva yet, she had used her own energy in order to power her blade, but she was a beginner, she didn't have the power that Isabella had now. There was a huge difference to a weak blader using their own life force to power their blade, and a powerful blader using their life force to power their blade. If Isabella didn't stop-

Mathilda stopped short and her heart stopped. "Izzy might die."

Seth sat on his bed motionless. He closed his eyes and stretched his senses, searching for Wilda. He felt himself pass over the familiar territory of his home, but he went beyond that and finally found Wilda. But it was at the end of his range. Seth concentrated harder, trying to keep the connection. He had to speak to Wilda and tell him all about the Abbey. But the more Seth concentrated, the heavier his head felt.

"Ah!" Seth shouted. He broke off his concentration and reached up, wiping away blood from his nose. "Crap." Seth sighed. That sometimes happened when Seth tried too hard to stretch his senses. His brain couldn't handle the strain and he bled a little from his nose.

"Alright, nothings here guys." Kyle sighed. "Lets move on." Dylan nodded and he, Matt, Luke and Ray followed Kyle back to the car. They were outside Naberezhnyye Chelny, a small city in a very rural part of Russia, searching for any signs of the Abbey.

"Where next?" Luke asked.

"Next is-"Dylan broke off as he felt a vibration from his pocket. "What?" He reached in and pulled out a shinning Wilda. "Wilda...Seth!"

"Seth is trying to contact Wilda!" Luke smiled. But as soon as the blade shinned, the light disappeared. "No, its the same thing as with Kari and Tigrerra. Seth's too far out of range."

"What's his range again?" Matt asked as Kyle got out a map and spread it out on the hood of the car.

"800 miles." Dylan said. On the map, Kyle had marked the Hiwatari mansion and the 400 mile radius of Kari's sensing ability. "So we're here." Dylan pointed at a marker, showing their location. "We know that Seth and Kari are in the same building, so that puts them in this area." Dylan pointed.

"Outside Riga, Latvia, in the forests." Kyle murmured. "Alright, lets get this intel to everyone else and we can all search the area. Daichi, Zelda, Luna and the T twins are there so I'll text Zelds, giving her the heads up."

Dylan nodded and folded up the map as the rest of the group piled in the car, Ray taking the wheel.

"Alright everyone." Ray smirked. "Hang on tight!"

Zelda followed her group, making sure no one was following them. Daichi and Luna were in the lead, checking off points on the map as they went along and the T twins, or Taichi and Taylor, were in the middle, their hands on their blades, ready to go at a moments notice.

"Alright lets move to the next area." Daichi said. "There's nothing here."

Just then, Zelda's phone vibrated and she pulled it out. Taichi, noticing her movement, looked back.

"What is it?" He asked. The whole group stopped and formed a circle around Zelda.

"Its Ky. Oh my god." Zelda gasped.

"What?" Luna asked eagerly, wondering what her best friend had sent.

"Seth tried to contact Wilda. but the same thing happened with Tigrerra."

"The connection shorted out?" Taylor asked. Zelda nodded.

"Yea, but using that information, Kyle's group found out that the Abbey should be in our area somewhere. He told us to sit tight were we are and wait for everyone to get here." Zelda finished, pocketing her phone.

"So we have like 2 and a half hours to kill?" Taichi sighed.

"More like an hour and a half with the jet that Kai's got." Daichi said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"Back to the gym!" The voice barked out again. Kari got up quickly at the venom she heard in the voice and she glanced outside her open door to see the drone-like kids walking by her door again. She swallowed and followed them back to the gym.

As she walked back in Kari glanced at each face, trying to find her cousins or Isabella. Oh, she hoped Isabella was ok. The way she feinted like that, it was almost as if her soul was being sucked out. Kari shivered and jumped a foot in the air as someone touched her shoulder.

"It's ok Kari." Morgan said soothingly. "It's just me, Morgan." Kari, now tears in her eyes, ran into her cousin's arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry for scaring you. It's alright, we'll be gone soon." Kari nodded into her stomach and Morgan stirred her into line, not wanting to piss off the guards again, not with Kari in her arms.

"Seth." Mathilda whispered. Seth's sensitive ears caught his twin's voice and he sprinted to her side. "Hey, did you reach out to Wilda? I thought I felt something."

Seth nodded. "Yea, I did. But he was just on the boundary of my range."

"So wait, are you telling me that we are 800 miles away from Moscow?" Mathilda hissed.

"Or 800 miles away from wherever Wilda is." Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to keep the connection but my nose started bleeding."

"Idiot! Don't do that! We need all our strength here to survive. Don't do that again. Promise me?" Mathilda asked, dead serious. Seth glanced in her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I promise. But speaking of surviving, you know what's going on with Izzy, right?" Seth asked, watching as Isabella joined Kari and Morgan at the other end of the line.

Mathilda nodded sadly. "Yes. If she is kept in those kind of situations, she's going to slowly die from using to much of her own energy. If only we were given more time to recover in between these damn sessions, than she would be ok. She would have time to recuperate."

"Thats the Abbey for you." Seth sneered. "We need to get out soon, before Isabella can no longer walk."

"Agreed." Mathilda nodded and the trainers started barking out more orders for the kids to split up and battle.

"Alright, everyone here?" Kai asked, looking around. For the ease of covering a larger area, every had come except Kara and the wives, except Megan, Tina, Julia, Emily, and Millie.

"Alright people. We need to cover as much area as possible." Alex said. "We have Seth, Mattie, Morgan, Kari and Isabella's blades right?" Dylan, Megan, Luke, Caroline, and Sean nodded as they had the blades. "Alright, hopefully the kids will try again and reach out to their bit-beasts, if not, Wilda, Eva, Evadne, Tigrerra and Skyress can probably help us."

"Alright, lets spread out!" Dylan, the agent ordered.

Dylan, Megan, Luke, Caroline and Sean released Wilda, Eva, Skyress, Evadne and Tigrerra and each went with one group as they spread out.

Mathilda fell to the ground, exhausted and hurting.

"Get up!" A trainer shouted. When Mathilda didn't comply, he whipped her again. Most of the marks were on her back and shoulders, but this one cracked down on her chest.

"No!" Seth screamed, fighting against the 5 trainers holding him down. "Mattie!"

Mathilda looked up weakly, her eyes locking with her twin's. She held the gaze for a moment, but the pain was overwhelming and she passed out.

"Mattie!" Morgan shouted. "No..." She whispered this time. "Not Mattie too." Her crimson eyes glanced over at Isabella's unconscious form. Isabella had been forced to blade against 20 bladers at once and she could only hold out so long until she was forced to use a huge amount of her energy in order not to get killed. Unfortunately, her mind had shut its self off again, in order to preserve her life, and she lost consciousness.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Kari screamed. And with her scream, the earth shook. Seth and Morgan looked over at her in shock.

"Tigrerra..." Seth breathed. "She's near." He eyes met Morgan and she was thinking the same thing.

Morgan snapped her eyes shut and she thought of Evadne and lightning. She snapped her eyes open and concentrated on the trainers surrounding Isabella and Mathilda's still bodies.

"Heart of Lightning!" Morgan shouted. A strike of lightning came down from no where and zapped the trainers dead.

"Rumbling Thunder!" Seth shouted. A sudden shock wave ran throughout the gym, knocking down most of the trainers and freeing Morgan, Kari and Seth. They ran over to Mattie and Isabella and picked them up.

"We have to get out." Morgan said. She pulled Mattie up on her back and stood up as the trainers were starting to gather themselves.

"Kari, contact Tigrerra. Tell her that we are heading for the south corridor." Seth said as he put her on his shoulders. He then picked up Isabella bridle style and ran out of the gym, Morgan following him.

Kari closed her eyes as Seth ran and reached out with her senses, finding Tigrerra very quickly. She was well within Kari's range.

"Tigrerra..." Kari smiled, slipping into her bit-beast's mind.

"No go here." Sean said. "Tigrerra?" The giant brown and green tiger walked at Sean's side. She cocked her head as if listening to the wind.

"She's close, but she's not concentrating properly. All I'm getting are flashes of images. I can tell she's within 20 miles, but until she clears her mind, thats the best I got." Tigrerra sighed and Sean rubbed her ears.

"No worries T." Sean consoled. "We'll find her."

"I know. I-" Tigrerra suddenly glowed green. "It's Mistress Kari!" She shouted, the rest of Sean's group ran over from where they had been spaced out.

"Woah, she's using your powers." Brooklyn said.

"She's this way!" Tigrerra said, running towards the west.

"I just got a text from Sean." Dylan said. "Kari is using Tigrerra's power! They are heading west towards the coast!" He shouted, letting everyone hear him.

"Master Seth!" Wilda shouted. The pure white unicorn started shinning a bright golden, yellow. "He's using my power."

"Lets go." Kai nodded and everyone followed Wilda west.

"Eva, can you feel her?" Megan asked as she rode Drakima.

"No." Eva shook her head. "It's like she isn't there. I don't think she's conscious."

Drakima bumped noses with the white unicorn. "Don't fret Eva, we will find her."

"I got a text from Kai and Sean!" Tyson shouted from above, where he was on Dragoon. "Kari and Seth are using Tigrerra and Wilda. Head west towards the coast he said!"

"Lets go then, shall we girls?" Megan asked, glancing between the two bit-beast the two horses nodded and ran towards the west.

"Text from Sean!" Fiona shouted. "Kari is using Tigrerra's power! Head west to coast!" She shouted.

"Great!" Caroline smiled. "Anything yet Evadne?"

The great rhinoceros shook her head. "No, not-" She cut herself off as she started glowing yellow. "It's Mistress Morgan!"

"Text from Kai!" Max shouted. "Seth is using Wilda. Same direction as Kari!"

"Lets go then!" Madison smiled, ready to see her cousins again.

"Text from Sean and Kai!" Ray called. "Kari and Seth are using Tigrerra and Wilda. Head west towards the coast."

"Sweet!" Luke smiled. "Anything Skyress? Is Isabella still with them?" He shouted, looking up to where the massive phoenix like bird was.

"No Luke. I keep trying to connect to her, but her mind in a blank. I believe she's unconscious cause even asleep, I could always talk to her." Skyress said.

"Alright, lets go west and catch up with everyone. Sounds like they're in trouble if Iz is unconscious and Seth and Kari are using their powers." Luke said.

Sean's group got to the compound first and on the way, Kari had contacted Tigrerra, telling them that they were trying to escape and both Isabella and Mathilda were unconscious.

"Come on guys..." Quinn said impatiently. "Where are you?" As if by magic, which was totally possible with this group, everyone started filing out of the woods, into a small clearing behind a line of trees that were about 180 yards from the compound.

"We're here grumpy." Ally glared.

"Can it with the sibling rivalry." Sean said quickly, seeing Quinn about to say something else.

"Mistress Kari has contacted me and told me that they are heading down the south corridor, looking for a way out. She also said that both Mistress Isabella and Mistress Mathilda are unconscious. Master Seth and Mistress Morgan are carrying them as we speak." Tigrerra reported.

"Crap." Alex hissed. "Alright, so we got lucky then as the south corridor is directly in front of us now. We gotta move fast and get them out. No time for recon, just improv."

Tala smirked. "My favorite kind."

"Yea, yea Tal. Whatever." Tyson said, waving him off. "Lets go." The entire group just ran towards the building, no time to look at their surroundings.

"Most likely a locked door." Kyle shouted over his shoulder as they got close enough. The M16 agents had just shot the guards.

"I got it!" Tala shouted, looking very eager to blow something up. The group parted as they ran, allowing Tala to launch Wolborg straight at the door. "Snow Meteor!" Tala shouted. Wolborg smashed into the door, taking down the entire wall too. As the dust settled, the entire side of the building looked like a glacier had formed there and then a hole was blasted through, larger enough for 10 people to walk through it, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"A little much?" Hiro chuckled.

"I like his style." Aaron smirked. The group ran though the opening and they all released their blades. The blades zoomed forwards, knocking down men as they tried to stop them.

"A battle is about 10 yards in front of us." Ray informed them, his sensitive ears catching the sounds of clashing blades.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They rounded the corner to see that it was Kari, Seth and Morgan fighting as Mathilda and Isabella's unconscious forms were propped up against the wall behind them.

Seth was the first to notice them. "Oh, hey guys, about damn time!"

Dylan smirked. "Shut up. Wyvern! Shinning Wing!"

"Drakima! Hurricane Gale!" Megan shouted, stepping up. Wyvern and Drakima surged forward and wiped out all the blades attacking Seth, Kari and Morgan as well as knocking the kids that were attacking them unconscious.

Morgan sighed, dropping to her knees. Caroline and Hiro ran to her, Evadne leaping into her hands. "Hey guys." Morgan smiled weakly. Thats when Caroline cracked and she cried, hugging her twin tight. Hiro smiled tightly and pulled both of his girls to his chest holding them tight.

"Seth!" Megan smiled and she hugged her son tight as Kai knelt down by Mathilda and Luke and Brooklyn knelt by Isabella, while Dylan was between Mathilda and Isabella.

"Hey mom." Seth smiled, but the smile faded as he looked down at Mathilda. "She was beaten severely. They cracked a whip on her back and shoulders more times then I could count. She lost consciousness when they cracked one over her chest." He was close to cracking, but kept it together. Kai touched Mathilda's temple and she groaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"Mmmm." Kai mumbled. "She seems ok, the overload of pain probably caused her mind to shut off. She might have scars, both physical and mental, but her body will heal." He picked her up bridle style and held her so that Megan could kiss her forehead.

"Kari!" Millie cried.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kari cried, running into her mother's arms. Millie scooped her up and held her tight as Pat wrapped his arms around them both.

"Oh Kari baby, its so good to see you ok." Millie cried. Kari nodded, burying her face in her mother's neck, not saying a word.

"Izzy?" Brooklyn asked, touching her cheek. She too groaned, but didn't wake up.

"What's wrong Dad?" Luke asked and Dylan looked over.

"I don't know." Brooklyn mussed. "She seems fine physically."

"She used too much of her life energy." Seth said, overhearing their conversation. At that, everyone froze and looked at Isabella. They all knew what that meant.

"We need to get her home and see if the bit-beasts can do anything." Brooklyn said finally. He gathered Isabella in his arms and stood up.

"Alright, get Kari, Izzy and Mattie out of here, Brooklyn, Millie, Johnny. Hiro, take Morgan too, she seems a little worse for ware and Seth..." Alex started saying.

"Oh, hell no. I'm staying to take down Andrei. I have Wilda now and I'll use Eva too. I'll be fine." Seth said, giving Alex no choice but to let him stay.

"Fine. Geesh, you are definitely your parent's child." Alex chuckled. Seth smirked and glanced at his parent's faces in turn. They both nodded in approval.

"Alright, I'll take Mattie, Kai." Hiro said, walking up. Kai nodded and handed over his only daughter to one of his brother-in-laws.

"Dylan, Wyatt, Jed, Sam, escort them back." Alex ordered. And just like that, the 11 of them left.

"Alright, lets go find that son of a bitch." Tala grinned sadistically. Megan rolled her eyes but agreed and they followed Seth's directions back into the compound, shooting trainers unconscious left and right with stun guns.

They made their way into the inner most part of the compound. On his many trips to the gym, Seth had noticed that each time he went to the gym, he passed by Andrei's office.

Kai broke down the door, but it was empty. Tina walked in and noticed something.

"Guys, these are security monitors. And guess where Andrei is?" Tina smirked. Megan glanced over her shoulder.

"Trying to get away with his tail between his legs." Megan smirked. "He's out in the West Corridor, but-" Megan cut herself off, seeing who was with him. "Oh no. Hell no!" Megan shouted, quickly changing from shocked to a little fearful.

"What Meg?" Kai asked, walking to stand between his wife and her clone. "Oh my god."

"You guys know this person?" Tina asked, very lost.

"What's all the-" Tala broke off. "Shit."

"Alright guys! You can tell me now!" Tina shouted, getting pissed.

"It's Samantha." Megan gritted her teeth.

"Samantha?"

"Samantha Hathaway." Kai said. "She was a student at the Abbey. She-"

"She died." Tala said in awe.

"She died?" Aaron asked, walking to his wife's side.

"I-" Megan choked up for a moment. "I was trying to protect her from Boris. As I was falling unconscious, I saw her beaten to death."

"Tal and I saw it too. We were in the gym at that same time."

"So how is she alive?" Dylan asked his parents.

"I- I don't know." Megan said in awe.

"But the more pressing question is why would she help Andrei?" Tala asked. "She knows Abbey life. She lived it. She knows how horrible it is. Why would she help him?"

"She must be his financial backing." Alex said, mussing. They watched as the two of them shouted at each other. Unfortunately, there wasn't sound on the security cameras.

"Seems like they are disagreeing about something." Kyle said.

"Lets go and catch them quick and ask questions later." Alex said quickly as Samantha and Andrei started moving farther down the hall.

Everyone agreed and they ran towards the West Corridor. As they got closer and closer they could hear Samantha and Andrei still arguing.

"Andrei, you can't keep this hanging over my head!" Samantha shouted. "I saw those twins, they're Megan and Kai's kids, aren't they?"

"What makes you say that?" Andrei asked smugly.

"Stop this! Megan tried to save my life! I owe her!" Samantha screamed. "I can't do this anymore!"

"What do you think Megan is going to say when she finds out that you helped me? Uh?" Andrei asked, clearly enjoying himself. "And when she finds out about the other thing...huh?"

That shut up Samantha really quickly. Megan's heartbeat surged within her chest. What wouldn't Samantha not want Megan to know about?

Megan flashed Kai and Tala a look as they rounded another corner, getting closer to Andrei and Samantha.

Kai and Tala nodded. They too were thinking about what Samantha was hiding.

"3...2..." Alex started counting down as they heard Samantha and Andrei around the next corner. "1!"

The group rounded the corner and pointed their guns down the hall and towards Samantha and Andrei.

"Freeze!" Alex shouted. Samantha froze from shock and embarrassment, but Andrei growled and spun around, heading down the hall.

"I believe he said freeze, you asshole." Tyson growled from the other end of the hall, half of the group behind him. Andrei stopped in his tracks and glared at Tyson, but he did stop, knowing that he was outnumbered big time.

"M-Megan?" Samantha stuttered. Samantha had short, shoulder length straw blond hair and dark royal blue eyes. Her eyes shifted to Kai and then Tala. "K-Kai? T-T-Tala?" But when her eyes saw Tina's she stepped back. "M-Meg-gan?"

"No." Tina said softly. "I'm her clone, Tina."

"Sammi, why are you helping him?" Megan asked softly. She could see that Samantha was very torn at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Meggy. But he blackmailed me." Samantha said quietly, with a tone of helplessness.

"With what Sammi?" Megan asked, stepping closer, her body rigid in case Andrei tried something with her so close.

"M-My baby brother." Samantha stuttered.

"What about him?" Megan asked. As far as she knew her entire family was gone. Like Kai, or so he thought, her parents were killed in front of her as she was taken and she had never mentioned a sibling, so Megan thought she had none.

"He's alive." Andrei smirked. "I have him and if 'Sammi' here," He chuckled, using her nickname with disgust. "doesn't do what I say, he will die."

"He's torturing him Meggy." Samantha teared.

"Why didn't you come to us Sam?" Tala asked, stepping up. "We thought you died."

"I was terrified of Boris when he was still alive and when I heard from another Abbey student that he died I was relieved and I was going to go see you guys again, but Andrei found me first, knowing that I had inherited a fortune from my parents like Kai and used my brother, that I thought had died that night, to get me to fund him. He was watching me and I knew that I couldn't seek you out." Samantha explained. "I'm so sorry Meggy."

"It's ok Sammi, I understand wanting to protect your family." Megan smiled. "Believe me." Tyson, Hiro, Pat, Millie, Kai, Tala, Jewels, Dylan, Mattie, Seth, Kari, Kara, Sean, Maddie, Fi, Caroline, Morgan, Ti, Aaron, Lil, Jake.

"Oh, its that so very sad." Andrei sneered. Megan turned to look at him, her sympathetic look vanishing into a venomous glare that made Andrei rethink his next move.

"And YOU." Megan growled, taking a step towards Andrei. Kai took intense pleasure in seeing Andrei shrink away from his wife. "I told you that if you hurt anyone I cared about again, that I'd kill you."

"So, are you?" Andrei asked, trying to be cocky, but his eyes gave him away. Megan smirked.

"I think I'll just let Tala deal with you. He's been feeling a bit sadistic lately." Megan said, glancing at Tala.

"Oh I think I can cook up something good." Tala smirked. Kai and Ray had to chuckle at their best friend when Andrei's eyes widened and he took a step back from Tala.

"Then we might kill you." Megan shrugged. "Or we can leave you with M16 for the rest of your life with Tala, Kai, Aaron, Tina and I frequently visiting you."

"Oh, I love that idea." Tina smirked. Andrei looked like he was about to drop dead at the looks he was getting from everyone. One of the M16 agents stepped up and handcuffed Andrei's hands behind his back very tightly.

"Bye bye!" Megan smirked, waving as she put her gun in the small of her back.

"Until we meet again." Tala laughed evilly as the M16 agents took Andrei away.

"Meggy, I'm still very sorry that your twins and the other kids had to go through that. But my baby brother is my world." Samantha cried.

"Its ok." Seth smiled. "We're tough."

Samantha smiled sadly. "Thank you, but I still feel horrible. What about my brother?"

"We will find him. Don't worry." Alex smiled. "I will personally bring him back to you."

Samantha genuinely smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Lets go home, shall we?" Max asked, wrapping his arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Yea, we got to see how Mattie, Izzy, Kari and Morgan are doing." Seth said. But as he came down off his adrenaline rush, he too swayed a step and Zelda had to steady him.

"And you need some rest mister." Zelda scolded him, but she placed a light kiss on his temple. "You need to sleep for the next day."

"Sleep..." Seth sighed in bliss. "Sounds awesome." Dylan chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Alright crazy, lets go home." Dylan smiled.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"How is she?" Megan asked, holding onto Mathilda's hand tightly. They were at the hospital. Kai was standing behind Megan as Dylan and Seth were on Mathilda's other side.

"She will be alright." The doctor smiled. Her name was Lindsay Davenport and she had long curly dark red hair and dark green eyes. "She will have a few scars on her back from the repeating whipping, but other then that, she will heal physically. Now mentally, I don't know." Lindsay turned serious. She was one that had been an Abbey student, and therefore had Megan and Kai's complete trust. "The things they do in the Abbey, the mental torture stays with you forever." Megan nodded.

"Don't we know it." Megan glanced at Seth. "How are you Seth?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm alright, I'm really worried about Mattie and Izzy though." He said, looking behind him to where Isabella was laying down, still unconscious, with Luke, Brooklyn and Elli by her side. "They really took the beating. Even I'm not that worried about Kari. And Morgan is tougher then she looks."

"Yes and Brooklyn?" Lindsay asked. Brooklyn snapped out of his head space and looked at Lindsay.

"Yea Lins?" Brooklyn asked.

"We still don't know the extent of Isabella's condition. Using as much spirit power as she did in that short amount of time, in the stressful environment that she was in, we won't be able to assess the damage she sustained until she wakes up." Lindsay said.

"Which may be never, right?" Luke asked sadly. Lindsay sighed and nodded.

"Yes, she may never recover, but considering that the bit-beasts are helping the both of them, I do have hopes for speedy recovery."

"A doctor who believes in Bit-beasts." Kenny chuckled from the couch. Ray, Max and Tyson were sitting with him, and everyone else were sitting or standing around the huge room.

"Yea, well, with what we went through as kids, I believe in anything." Lindsay giggled. "Alright, I have some quick paper work to do, I'll be right back."

"Thanks Lins." Megan smiled and Lindsay nodded, walking out of the room.

Once Lindsay left, Skyress materialized and wrapped her body around Isabella's head as Eva did the same with Mathilda.

"We are doing the best we can." Skyress said softly.

"Mistress Isabella especially sustained the most mental damage, but Mistress Mathilda may never be the same. Like you Mistress Megan." Eva said, looking at Megan. Megan closed her eyes tightly, her own painful memories rushing back to her.

"Its ok Mistress." Drakima nickered in Megan's ear as she appeared. "We're doing everything we can."

"Thanks Drakima." Megan smiled, leaning her cheek into her bit-beast for a moment.

Suddenly Mathilda groaned and shifted. She blinked her eyes and looked over at Megan first. "Mommy?"

"Hey Mattie sweetie." Megan smiled, resting her hand on her daughter's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. My back really hurts." Mathilda winced. "Hey Daddy." She smiled. Kai smiled softly and leaned over Megan's shoulder to kiss her forehead.

"Hey sweetie, glad your finally awake."

"Yea, you freaked me out M." Seth grinned, poking her cheek with his finger. Mathilda giggled and swatted away his finger as Dylan shook his head at his brother.

"Hey Dyl." Mathilda smiled.

"Hey sis. How are you, other then your back?" Dylan asked. Mathilda shrugged then winced as that hurt her back.

"Alright. I'll have nightmares, but I'll be ok." Her family could tell that it was more then that and that Mathilda was trying to be brave, but they didn't push it just yet. "Hows Iz?" Mathilda asked.

"Still not awake Mattie." Luke sighed. Luna was pacing in the corner as Kyle leaned against the wall near her, glancing between Luna and Isabella every few seconds.

"Luna! Can it with the pacing!" Ken shouted. "You're bugging the hell out of me. It isn't doing anyone any good."

"It's doing me some good!" Luna shouted, walking right up to her brother, glaring down at him.

"And thats helping Izzy how?" Ken glared.

"Shut up Ken! It your fault that she like this!" Luna growled.

"How is it my fault?" Ken screams, getting right in her face.

"Woah, calm down Lun." Kyle said, pulling her away as Tala grabbed his son. "It's not his fault. It's Andrei's."

"Yea, so stop blaming me!" Ken growled. Luna growled back.

"Oi! Stop it you two." Tala snapped. "This isn't helping her. Ken stop provoking your sister and Luna stop blaming him for stuff that you know is not his fault." The siblings glared at each other for another minute but finally Luna broke down and started crying.

"Sorry K, its my fault. Its all my fault." Luna sobbed. Kyle held her close as her knees gave way and she could no longer hold herself up.

"Oh honey, its not your fault." Julia said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yes it is. If I was at her side, I could have stopped them from taking her away." Luna said. Kyle closed his eyes painfully as he had been in Isabella's group. His memories flooded back to him of how he couldn't stop them from taking her away.

"There was nothing any of us could have done Luna." Dylan sighed. Luna went silent and looked up and into his crimson/silver eyes. "What happened, happened." He glanced over at Isabella's still figure and had to keep his emotions in check. "We're no longer in any danger, but we have to stop fighting each other for Isabella sake."

Ken sighed and Tala let go of him as Luna got control of herself once again and Kyle didn't have to hold her up anymore.

"For Izzy's sake." Luna nodded.

One week passed...

Then another...

And another...with Isabella still not waking up. Mathilda had been discharged from the hospital after about a week and a half, after her back had healed enough. True to Lindsay's word, she had massive scars, but Cody didn't seem to notice as he spent every second he could with her.

Dylan on the other hand was going crazy at this point. He had finally figured out his feelings for his Bells and she might not come back. He would spend most of his time between Isabella and his sister, making sure her nightmares were kept in check.

Seth was eating himself up. He kept thinking back to his time in the Abbey, wondering if he could have done something to prevent Isabella from doing what she had to. Most times he would be sitting in a corner of his room, replaying his memories of the place. But with his twin going through nightmares, Seth would stay by her side, helping her through them since he had gone through the same things. Seth would also visit the hospital and see Isabella, but whenever someone tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, he would push them away and walk out. Soon no one talked about that with Seth.

Mathilda was suffering from nightmares like her mother did. But unlike her mother, she didn't have the bit-beasts full attention and power. They were currently trying to wake Isabella up and basically restore her soul that had been damaged while she had been using her spirit energy. Seth spent some night with her, which helped and Eva, Wilda, Dranzer and Drakima were giving her their full attention, while Wyvern was splitting her attention and power. Mathilda was holding on and they were steadily getting better, but sometimes she would regress and end up right where she started from.

Luke was a worrywart like usual, and he spent every second at the hospital at his sister's side. As did Brooklyn and Elli. Megan and Kai also came by often, but were mostly kept busy with Mathilda.

Kari and Morgan were coping, with the rare nightmare here and there but they were really worried about Isabella who, after 3 weeks in a coma had yet to awaken.

"Brooklyn, come on lets get something to eat." Megan said, trying to coax the father out of the room. "You too El. You both need something to eat. Dylan and Luke will be here if anything happens. Right boys?" Megan asked, looking at the two boys who were currently holding one of Isabella's hands. Dylan and Luke nodded. "See? Now lets go."

Brooklyn sighed getting up. He held his hand out to Elli, who took it as he helped her up. "Alright, we'll go. There's no arguing with you anyway. Look after her ok?" He asked, turning his pain-filled eyes towards Dylan and Luke.

"Of course Dad." Luke nodded.

"Yes Sir." Dylan nodded.

"Alright, lets go." Brooklyn sighed as he and Elli followed Megan outside.

Dylan turned back to Isabella. She was slightly pale and her red-organge hair contrasted sharply with her skin. She wasn't sickly looking though, it was more as if she had applied the wrong shade of cover-up.

"Hey Dylan." Luke said quietly.

"Yea Bud?" Dylan asked, looking up at the younger boy. Luke was pale too and his own red-organge hair looked like fire against his skin. Dylan made a mental note to have Fiona or Dan and Zelda come by and take Luke to get some food soon. Luke had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and it looked as if his eyes were dead, and devoid of all life.

"You think she'll wake up soon? It has been 3 weeks already." Luke almost whispered. Dylan closed his eyes for a moment, but he decided not to lie to Luke. He didn't deserve that.

"I don't know Bud. But Bells is tough, she'll pull through. I just don't know when that'll be." Dylan smiled sadly.

Luke nodded and he leaned over and placed his head on Isabella's stomach, closing his eyes and he held her hand tightly to his chest. Dylan smiled as Luke fell asleep on his sister's stomach. He released Isabella's hand and got up, calling Seth who was back home with Mathilda.

"Hey Dyl." Seth answered, sounding tired.

"Hey Seth, how's Mattie?" Dylan asked. The entire group and woken up to Mathilda's screams last night and Seth had immediately spent the night with her, with Cody on the couch in her room.

"Tired, but ok. She pushed me out of the room once she saw Cod on the couch." Seth chuckled. "I guess thats a good sign."

Dylan chuckled. "I guess so." He would never admit this out loud in so many words, but he trusted Cody with Mathilda, and he knew that his father did too. It was a Tate thing. They were all very trustworthy and never were pushy with women.

"How's Iz?" Seth asked, that tone in his voice that told Dylan he would have to watch Seth more closely.

"Not awake, but vitals are all good. Luke fell asleep on top of her though." Dylan cracked a smile. "He-" Dylan broke off as Isabella moaned and shifted under the covers.

"Dylan?" Seth asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think Bells is waking up. I gotta go." Dylan said quickly, hanging up and sprinting across the room, taking her hand again. "Bells?" He asked softly. "Its Dylan, are you ok? You awake?"

"Dylan..." Isabella groaned. "Andrei, he's here, he's hurting us..." She kept mumbling over and over again about Andrei and Dylan realized that she still thought she was in the Abbey.

"No Bells, you're in a hospital. Andrei is gone. He won't hurt you anymore." Dylan said soothingly.

Isabella relaxed and sighed. She opened her eyes, blinking them to get used to the light. Then she looked over at Dylan as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey Bells." Dylan smiled.

"Dyl." Isabella smiled. She tried to sit up, but her body protested.

"Oh no you don't, you've been out for 3 weeks and your body still needs to heal a bit."

"3 weeks?" Isabella squeaked. At his sister's voice, Luke shifted. "Luke?" Luke groaned, waking up.

"What's all the commotion?" Luke groaned, not quite having his senses about him.

"Guess who's awake Bud?" Dylan smirked. Luke's green eyes met Dylan's hybrid eyes and he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey Luke." Isabella smiled. Luke turned towards her and it was as if his brain still wasn't processing the information in front of him. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Izzy!" He shouted and he engulfed her in a hug. Isabella giggled and hugged him back tightly. "I was so worried about you Iz." Luke cried. Isabella nodded, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Isabella smiled sadly. Luke pulled away, wiping away his tears. Isabella turned towards Dylan and smiled, taking his hand again. "Hows Seth, Mattie, Kari and Morgan?"

"Morgan and Kari are ok." Luke supplied, but he faltered and looked back at Dylan.

Dylan sighed. "Mattie has healed physically except huge scars on her back, but she's been having nightmares like mom did." Isabella gasped, tears starting to come to her eyes. "And Seth blames himself for everything. You and Mattie both. It'll help to know that your ok again though." Dylan smiled sadly. Isabella nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Well good. He shouldn't blame himself. I had to do what I had to do." Isabella nodded. "I'm guessing that you guys helped me out?" She asked into the air. Summoned, the bit-beasts made themselves be known.

"Mistress!" Skyress screeched, flying over to wrap her body around Isabella's neck.

"Hey Skyress." Isabella sighed happily, leaning her cheek into her partner's face. "Thank you. All of you." Isabella addressed the bit-beasts. They all nodded and disappeared, going back to their beyblades. "So..." She said, turning back to Dylan and Luke. "What did I miss?"

Alright everyone! What did you think? Love it? I do! :)

Anyway, thats it for Bloodlines 2! So now its time to vote. Yes, that means that you have to review, painful I know... ;) So for Bloodlines 3, there are two options. A.) Do you want to see more of Dylan and the rest of the gang? Or B.) Do you want to see how Megan, Kai and Tala all met for the first time? If there is enough demand, I might do both! So please review and tell me what you think! All I need in your review is A, B or Both, and of course any comments you have! :)


End file.
